Their Angel
by Autobot-Fangirl0203
Summary: (Takes place before and after the war starts) A starving Cyberwolf stumbles upon something sacred, The All-spark. But what happens when the femme Cyberwolf makes contact with it? Changes, that's what, changes no bot could have thought possible. (G1 Bayerse characters)
1. Chapter 1

What is love?

Love can be described as many things.

To some love can be a wonderful thing.

To others it can be heart wrenching.

Regardless love is one of the main emotions to make the world go around.

Love if betrayed or used for deception, can quickly turn to hate.

Loving someone can be a wonderful thing.

You would do anything for the person you love most.

You would tear the world apart to be with them.

You would risk everything for their safety.

Even if it means betraying everything and everyone you've ever known.

Love is where you love someone regardless of whether your friends or family despise them.

Because no matter how much you try you cannot help who you love.

Love can leave you breathless; it can make you feel as if you are floating, and can leave your limbs feeling like jelly.

The person you love, no matter how much they hurt you, do you wrong you can't help but to continue loving them,

No matter how much you hate yourself for loving them, you can't stop your love for them.

It starts as a simple and small crush, a strange feeling of giddiness just being around them.

But soon it becomes a tornado of emotions that drive you to the edge.

Love can drive you insane, literally.

**But no matter how much you try, love cannot be stopped. ****_EVER!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_The time of war is near on Cybertron. Small riots from all places of the planet begin to become more frequent. All because of a gladiator from the Pits of Kaon named, Megatronus._

_With the more and more frequent skirmishes between the Cybertronians and the chances of war, the other creatures that share the planet are forced into deeper hiding: Turbo-Foxes, Cyber-cats, Cyber-bears, Cyber-wolves, etc._

* * *

The planet is dark, night is upon the planet, and for once, since the riots started, it is quiet. Almost _too _quiet, but this doesn't seem to bother some. Glitch-mice come out of their dens to scavenge for food, along with other scavenging creatures.

The only source of light is the moons, and the cities which are far in the distance. Energon is becoming scarce, and the creatures of Cybertron are beginning to starve. Among the starving is a lone Cyber-wolf, a femme. This is highly unusual, after all Cyber-wolves are always in groups. The likely hood of her pack being dead is likely. After all energon is scarce, especially for bigger transformers such as her.

Her frame is the normal gray of all Cyber-wolves, excluding the few black Cyber-wolves that once roamed the area. The Cyber-wolf's optics are dull yellow, showing her starving state. Desperate for energon she drags her creaking, dirty frame towards a city, place that can very well get her killed.

Slowly the femme Cyber-wolf makes her way to a fence of sorts, the place hidden off from publics optics. With her desperate need of energon, she pays no heed to the fact she is in Cybertronian territory, only the small bit of hope that inside the building she will find the energon she so desperately needs.

Sniffing the air for signs of energon, she watched the area carefully, not wanting to be shot and killed by a hunter. Once she deems the area safe enough she stalks around skittishly, letting out painful whines of the lack of energon in her tanks. The femme's dull yellow optics scan the area greedily searching for food, before her optics land upon a strange object. From the looks of it, someone has tried desperately to keep the object hidden, its small size doesn't seem to fit it, almost as if it has been shrunk to that size to help further hide it. The object is a cube of sorts, littered with strange markings.

Curiously the femme wolf walks over to the object, though she moves slowly, in a small amount of time she is directly in front of the strange object. With her helm lowered to the ground, and her audios up she carefully sniffs the object. Just when she is about to deem the object non-threatening, it begins to glow. Alarmed she jolts back, adrenaline coursing through her cables. In her alarm she begins glowing as threateningly as she can. Growling at the object for several moments, it continues to glow, but does nothing. Again she becomes curious, stalking back up to the cube like object, she sniffs up close to it. Not paying any attention the femme loses her footing and her nose makes direct contact with the glowing object.

And in a flash of light, the Cyber-wolf is swallowed by an energy, changing her frame, healing her, and changing her _processor_…

* * *

**_I know I have nothing really interesting going on at the moment, but more stuff shall happen!_**

**_And just so you guys know this IS a romance, I know it doesn't seem like it will be one, but it will, in time._**

**_For those of you who have read my stories, I just got the plot to this story in my head, and it has bothered me for 2 weeks now. So I was like "You know what? I'll just make the damn story so it will quit clouding my thoughts. XD_**

**_Anyways tell me what you all think so far, and if I made any errors._**

**_See you all later!_**


	3. Chapter 3

In the darkness of the building, a femme Cyber-wolf has gone into stasis after her contact with an object known as the All-spark. Her dirty frame that was once littered with scars of the number of different fights she was in, is now smooth and clean, not a scar in sight. Her once gray paint is now pure white, and her once small and petite frame is now the same size of a normal sized mech Cyber-wolf **(Being the size of a large SUV) **

Faintly you can hear the whirring of a system coming onlining. With a small grunt like growl the femme Cyber-wolf's optics online, the once yellow optics are now bright baby blue. The femme's optics have something different about them, no longer are they the optics belonging to a instinctual beast, but now the optics are filled with intelligence and innocence.

With a confused glow in her optics she shakes her helm, noticing the difference in her processor patterns, no longer is she an animal with only thoughts of survival. Her processor now, is like that of the Cybertronians that rule the planet.

**Cyber-wolf's POV**

As I online my optics I notice the change in myself. I am no longer just an instinctual animal, but now a sentient being, something that both frightens me and excites me. Curiously I look around the area, I take note that I am still at the hidden building with the strange object.

_All-spark_

Something whispers to me; so that is what the strange object is called! Getting up from my spot on the ground, I look to my paws; my once gray paint is now pure white, and my claws that were also gray at one time are now gold. I look back towards the All-spark only to see it has stopped glowing, putting my snout to it again, nothing happens.

_"Strange." _I think to myself

Still inspecting the All-spark, the object that gave all life to Cybertron, my audios pick up on loud voices. Alarmed and fearful I'll run into the Cybertronians, I flee from the site, leaving the All-spark, and the place of my rebirth.

Strangely enough I have gone 4 orns (days) without energon, and yet I still have half of my energon reserves left. Lucky me.

I have manage to get myself in quite the predicament, somehow I have wandered into Cybertronian territory, and am now hiding behind garbage dumps, fearful of coming across a hostile mech or femme, or worst a hunter. The city's name is Kaon as I've gathered, and the Cybertronians here are quite scary, especially the red optic mech and femmes, whom scream danger and hostility.

I have been in this city for 2 orns now, and I have managed to get beaten by a huge and hostile mech. My once clean and elegant frame is now dirty once more and dented, great. My side has a small gash, leaking energon slowly, making my preserves go down faster than they normally would.

Laying in my spot for several breems (minutes) I begin to hear a riot starting up, not wanting my hiding spot to be discovered, I do the only thing I have left to do, go deeper into the city. Stalking along the shadows of the alleys, I try to hide myself the best I can. Realizing my white frame will catch attention, I reluctantly roll in a pile of filth to make my frame dirty brown. Huffing quietly to myself I continue my walk towards pit knows where.

Not paying any bit of attention to my surroundings I run into something hard, making me yelp in surprise. Leaping back my optics land upon a red Cybertronian mech, obviously good looking for his kind, not wanting to take any chances I hunch my spinal strut and ruffle my armor in a threatened manner along with barring fang and growling.

The re mech looks at me with alarmed blue optics, the normal color for Cybertronians, before they change to curiosity.

**_"Well aren't you just a filthy thing?" _**He says with a chuckle

_"Gee thanks as if I wasn't sulking about my filthiness as it is….Now I have a Cybertronian mech rubbing it in."_

I do nothing knowing I can't, even though my processor has been altered, my speak is still that of a Cyber-wolf nothing but growls, yelps, whines, barks, and other wolfy things.

Then the mech steps forward, making me step back and growl.

**_"Hey now buddy, I'm not going to hurt you." _**He smiles

I still growl in my defensive stance, though the growl has lightened a little. The mech takes this as a positive sigh and steps forward, again I step back with my fangs bared. With an amused chuckle I watch the mech pull something from his subspace, before squatting down and holding it out to me.

**_"Here you go. Come on now take it, it's an energon goody, they're really good!" _**He smiles.

I still don't trust the mech. How can he not tell I'm a Cyber-wolf…Oh yeah I'm covered in grime.

**_"Here, I'll try it to prove to you it's not poisonous…." _**The red mech then takes a small bite out of it, I watch carefully, my tank rumbles at the substance when the mech holds it back out.

_"Oh what the pit!"_

Stepping forward I bite into the energon treat, making the rumbling in my tanks to stop. While eating the treat, the mech without my notice, begins to run his servo down my spinal strut. Flinching at first I soon relax into the touch. I let out a purr at the feeling, getting a chuckle from the mech as he pets my frame. Soon his servo runs across my wound and a flinch along with letting out a yelp.

Surprised the mech flinches, but does not move, in fact he gets closer inspecting the scratches and dents in my once clean and healthy frame.

One done inspecting my frame the mech lets out a 'tsk' at my condition, before he does something that surprises me; he picks me up. With a grunt at my weight he begins to carry me in a direction, I begin to struggle in his grasp fearful of where he is taking me before he begins to shush me in a soothing manner.

**_"I'm not going to hurt you big guy, just going to get you all fixed up." _**He says cheerfully

I pout to myself:

_"I'm a femme, not a mech!"_

* * *

**_So our unnamed character has met a red mech, it's pretty obvious who he is…..Sideswipe! :D_**

**_Anyways PLEASE tell me what you think! _**

**_See you all next time I update!_**

**_Bai!_**


	4. Chapter 4

I sway back and forwards to the sway motion the red mech makes when he walks. So far we, or we _he _has walked for several breems (Minutes) before finally stopping at what I would assume is his housing unit.

Hitting a panel to the side of the door in front of us, with his elbow; the door opens. With a cheeky grin the mech walks forwards into the housing unit, with me in his arms.

**_"SUNNY! I'M HOME!" _**He says in a cheerful sing-song voice.

Answering to his call, is a deep, smooth, and dominant voice.

**_"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" _**The unknown voice snarls.

The red mech chuckles in amusement before his attention goes to a door way; There standing where the red mech's attention has gone to, is a handsome yellow mech with a scowl on his face, not noticing me, yet. Finally noticing little ole me, his face contorts into disgust.

**_"What the frag is _****that****_?!" _**He sneers.

_"Gee I feel so loved.."_

The red mech smiles at the yellow mech, the smile almost begging.

**_"Can we keep him?" _**He asks, getting an indignant huff from me at getting called a mech, yet again.

**_"And what exactly is HIM?" _**The yellow mech asks with a scowl.

Red, as I will now call him, gets a cheeky grin.

**_"Petro-dog" _**He chirps.

I growl lowly at being called something as low as a Petro-dog, luckily the mech takes no notice.

**_"Sideswipe! That thing will destroy the unit!" _**Yellow growls at the mech, Sideswipe, as I've just learned.

**_"No he won't he'll be a good doggy, won't you?" _**Sideswipe coos at the end towards me.

I give him an 'are you serious look' but he pays no attention to me.

**_"Give me 3 reasons why we should keep it." _**Yellow growls.

**_"He's cute, I want a petro-dog and….."_**

**_"A valid reason." _**Yellow interrupts Sideswipe.

**_"He could guard the unit while we are at the Pits." _**Sides chirps.

The yellow mech goes to say something only to get interrupted.

**_"The riots are getting worse, he could make sure on bot breaks in, plus the pit has gotten us a reputation, mechs would want to challenge us or take or credits, he could make sure no bot breaks in while we recharge." _**Sideswipe says pretty convincingly.

The mech puts on a thoughtful face, before he scowls.

**_"Fine, but the first thing destroyed by your mutt, will get him a ticket out of here." _**He growls.

I let out a growl at being called a mutt, but the two still pay me no attention.

**_"Oh, and give that thing a BATH." _**Yellow says.

**_"Sure thing Sunny!" _**Sideswipe salutes, while getting a 'don't call me that' from the yellow mech.

Once the conversation is over, Sideswipe carries my dirty frame into a wash rack, before setting me down. He smiles down at me victoriously, before patting me on the helm, them turning on the water. Immediately cold water falls upon my frame making me let out a surprised yelp, before the water finally turns warm. Letting out a chuckle, Sideswipe grabs a container and pours some of its contents onto me. Grabbing a cloth, he begins to wash the dirt off of my once white frame, while being mindful of my scratch which had stopped bleeding and has closed up a bit.

After a moment, I begin to relax into the massages over my frame, I let out a purr as I get massaged behind my helm, getting a chuckle from my new 'master'.

_"Well either that or on the streets getting kicked around while fearing of a hunter or aggressive Cybertronian finding me."_

After several breems, my frame is completely clean, and I no longer resemble a petro-dog, but like a normal Cyber-wolf, something Sideswipe has yet to notice. Turning off the water, Sideswipe grabs another cloth and begins to dry my wet frame off, before he picks me yet again, and carries me to where Sunny the yellow mech is.

Setting me down, I stand and stretch my cables letting out a heavy vent of air getting the yellow mech's attention. As soon as his optics land on my now clean frame he lets out a yelp, and backs up, getting a confused look from his companion.

**_"What?" _**Sideswipe questions.

**_"THAT'S A CYBER-WOLF!" _**Sunny stresses.

I watch as Sideswipes optics go wide before looking to me, then jumping away. I look at Sideswipe with a 'WTF' look as he stand beside his yellow companion.

**_"Nice going glitch, you brought a Cyber-wolf into OUR unit." _**Sunny growls smacking Sideswipe on the back of the helm.

**_"I didn't KNOW!" _**Sideswipe growls back to I'm just going to assume brother.

I watch the two bicker back and forth at each other, before I decide to play the good Cyber-wolf and roll over showing my tank much like a Petro-dog would. The two stop their bickering and watch me; I roll around a bit before getting up and wagging my tail, letting out a whine when they do nothing.

_"For some reason find this very amusing." _I muse to myself.

**_"AWH!" _**Sideswipe coos sound VERY femme, before coming to my side and hugging my neck.

**_"Suuuuny can we still keep him?" _**Sides whines.

I let out a growl getting his attention.

**_"What is it boy?" _**Sides questions.

I growl at the end, before walking away but adding a little strut with my helm raised high.

**_"Um?" _**Sides looks to his brother confused.

I look over to the yellow mech and try to get him to understand, so again I strut around with my head raised.

**_"Your pet is trying to tell you he is really a SHE." _**The ever so sunny one says bluntly.

**_"How do you know?" _**Sides asks.

**_"Well for one, her helm is shaped very feminine, two she growled when you called her a mech, and three she was just strutting around like a femme." _**Sunny grunts crossing his arms.

His red brother give him an "Oh" look before looking down at me before his face contorts into a confused one.

**_"I thought Cyber-wolves are only grey or black? AND have yellow or green optics? She is white with blue optics." _**Sides points out.

_"They are…But apparently All-spark thinks I look good in this color." _I say sarcastically.

**_"My guess is she is rare, because you are right, they do come only in those colors." _**Sunny grunts.

They stare at me for several moments before Sideswipe interrupts the silence.

**_"What shall we name you?" _**He wonders.

I perk up a bit at hearing the word name, happily I wag my tail at the thought of finally having a name, so patiently I wait for him to come up with a good one.

**_"Sparky?" _**

I let out a snort.

**_"Whitey?"_**

I growl.

**_"Spark?"_**

I huff.

**"What about Angel?" **Sunny's smooth, velvet voice speaks up.

I pause, before wagging my tail happily, and truth is I AM happy, I have a name, a NAME! All my life I haven't had a name. For one I was an instinctual animal then, and didn't really have any true thoughts other than to survive.

Sideswipe chuckles and his brother lets a light smile grace his face before disappearing.

**_"Well then Angel, I'm Sideswipe, and that aft-hole over there is Sunstreaker, my twin."_**

Sunstreaker growls at his brother, before settling on just glaring at him, Sideswipe pays no attention to his twin, but on me. The next words he says stall my spark in happiness, and a unknown emotion.

**_"Welcome home, Angel!"_**

* * *

**_Yay she has a name! _**

**_Tell me how I did on the chapter, by leaving a review in that awesome little box below!_**

**_Have a wonderful day night!_**

**_I'll see you all laterz!_**


	5. Chapter 5

It's been several orns since I've been claimed as the new house pet of the twin Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. And things are pretty good for me, I get my energon, get my own berth, and I even got a collar and though it hurts my Cyber-wolf pride to wear a collar, it's actually really pretty. The collar is made of an exotic metal alloy, and over it, is a beautiful coat of gold paint, with blue crystals.

So over all my life has gotten really good for me. Now if only I could get Sunny-boy to like me. Ever since I've started living there, Sunstreaker avoids me like the cybonic plague, and when I try to get his attention he glares at me before telling me to get. Sideswipe on the other hand….I swear that mech loves pampering me, every other day that mech comes in with treats, and special shampoos for my white frame, not that I don't like it or anything, I'm just not used to the attention is all.

So far my job as guard-wolf is good, no one has broken in or anything, which is good for both me and my 'masters.' Over the course of the orns, I get strange feelings when I'm around Sides, my spark will speed up and I get nervous, luckily since I'm a Cyber-wolf Sides writes my behavior off as Cyber-wolf behavior and shrugs it off.

This orn has been rather peaceful, the twins are out to where ever they go, with constantly worries me, because they always come back paint scuffed, frames dented, bleeding, and the occasional missing limb. So today, I plan to follow their scents, and see why they come back all beat up.

Getting up from my mini berth, I walk over to the door that leads out to the city of Kaon. With determination I look for a way out. After looking over the door, I manage to get my nose pressed against the door panel, and with a 'ping' the door swishes open.

_"Angel: 1 Door: 0" _I smirk mentally.

Stalking out of the door, I begin to smell the air, faintly I hear a ping in my processor, before I pull up a screen. The screen in my vision shows two separate trails the red being Sideswipe and the yellow being Sunstreaker, the other color is green and that's for the other mech and femmes that I do not know. Looking at my surroundings, I let out a small huff before following the trails that are closely knit together.

After one joor of walking, I come across a HUGE building, I walk through a large opening, before slinking past several mechs, and an occasional femme, before I come across a ring several feet in front of me. And you would have never guess who was in there; Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

Both in a heated battle with two other mechs, the twins looking at little worse for wear, but not as bad as their foes. A large green mech with green optics has a large gash on his chest leaking energon like mad, and his small companion dead on his feet. Sideswipe's crimson paint is chipped and scratched, his armor dented, and his left arm is missing. Sunstreaker looks better than his twin, only sporting a small gash on his hip strut, scuffs on his pain, and a REALLY pissed off snarl on his face, and I know why: Sunstreaker is VERY possessive over his paint, and if ANYONE so much as gets a smudge on it he will flip slag.

I watch from the shadows as the large green mech lunges for Sunstreaker, while his companion lunges for Sideswipe. I hear the clash of blades reach my audios, making me flinch, before the roar of the crowd makes me whimper at the intensity, making me turn down my audio sensitivity. Looking at the twins, they move gracefully, and predatorily while fighting their foes. Sideswipe lets out a snarl when the mech he's against, gets him pinned to the wall. The I watch as something changes between both twins, faintly with my sensitive audios I hear a click then a whir, before the behavior of both twins changes completely. Sunstreaker lets out a loud snarl, his engines roaring in rage, when he gets a hit to the side. Sideswipe whom is still pinned, lets out a snarl that matches his brother's and with great strength pushes his foe off of his beaten frame.

I watch astonished as both twins meet back to back, snarls on their faces and optics red, before both let their engines roar in rage. At the same time both lunge for their enemies, and not having even the slightest chance to defend themselves, both mechs get fatal wounds. The green mech gets his spark savagely ripped out by Sideswipe, while his smaller brown companion gets his helm ripped off by Sunstreaker, whom is smirking sadistically, while his brother keeps an enraged mask, but also showing a small speck of discomfort almost as if he doesn't want to do this.

Finally the battle is over, and the crowd roars, making me wince before I walk out of the large building and wait in an alley way. A few joors later, both twins come out limping, Sides having his right arm slung over his brother, trying to keep himself up. I follow them from the shadows, as they both seem to take a different direction, hopefully to see a medic. After following them through alley ways, a growl makes it to my vocalizer as 3 mechs surround the wounded and exhausted twins, the 3 mech all having red optics and purple insignias.

**_"Well, well if it isn't the gladiator twins, looking a little worse for wear aren't ya?"_** One mech sneers

Another steps up, but I watch as his servo transforms into a blaster.

**_"Why don't ya join the Decepticon cause, if you do we'll let ya live."_** The mech sneers venomously his blaster charging up.

**_"Go to the pit you rod-sucking glitch!" _**Sunstreaker sneers.

The mech aims his blaster towards Sunny's chassis, but before he can shoot I make myself known. I let out a viscous growl one so powerful in make every mech go rigid, and surprises me. I stalk out of the shadows, my golden fangs gleaming in the light as my optics glow dangerously. Sunny give me a surprised look as I stand protectively in front of him and his in stasis-lock brother, the three mech back off alarmed. Before standing off to the side, not once did I stop my snarling in fact I intensified it as much as possible.

**_"Look what we got here mechs, a white Cyber-wolf, I wonder how much it'll bring as a carcass."_** The one with the blaster sneers, before aiming at me.

**_"You touch that Cyber-wolf I'll slaughter you!" _**Sunny snarls.

The mech lets out a cackle.

**_"So this pretty little thing is yer pet ay?" _**He sneers.

Before I can move the mech shoots me in the shoulder getting a pained yelp and an echoing splat when energon hits the ground With Sides gently settled onto the ground, Sunny lunges for the mech only to get a narrowly missed shot towards his face-plate, a small trickle of energon runs down his cheek-plates where the blast grazed his face.

_"Well it is in the job description…"_

With that I let out a snarl before lunging at the mech with the blaster, to distracted by Sunstreaker, the mech doesn't notice my attack until it's too late. **_(Remember Angel goes to at least the twins shoulders) _**My jaw clamp around the mech's neck cables, before I feel the spurt of energon making it into my mouth when my fangs pierce his energon cable. Energon sprays into my mouth and onto the ground. I leap from the now off-lined mech, before I lunge for the other two. One transforms his servos into a sword and had it ready as I foolishly lunged for him. With a sickening screech of metal the sword impales through my front right leg, letting out a pained yelp out of my vocalizer, I'm thrown against the nearby building, my armor making a loud bang. Energon leaks though my wound, and out of my mouth, getting up I shake off the pain and the warnings in my processor as my vision turns red. I let out an enraged snarl as my beast programing kicks in, I lunge for the mech again, ans this time I don't miss my fangs rip his neck cables open, getting more energon on my white armor, and an agonized gurgle from the mech.

Towering over the mech, I growl as I look into his optics, his red optics showing fear, before I lunge for his throat finishing him off. I go to lunge for the other mech, only to realize Sunstreaker has already finished him off, my cooling fan kicks on into over drive, as it tries to cool off my over heated systems. Looking at Sunstreaker I see he is in no condition to be carrying his brother, and with my beast programing still online, the pain I'm supposed to be feeling, is numb. Walking over to Sides with out so much as a limp, I get the red mech onto my back, and my attention on Sunstreaker. He gives me an amazed and thankful look, before looking around.

**_"Alright…Angel I need you to follow me, we need to get ourselves to a medic." _**He says, his velvet smooth voice cradling over me, I suppress a shiver before I follow after the limping mech.

We walk down MORE alleys before we come across a small building, walking through the automatic door, Sunstreaker walks though like he knows the place. Following after him, I watch as he comes to an office.

**_"Ra…."_**

**_"What the frag happened now?!" _**

* * *

**_And another chapter down, an unknown amount to go….XD_**

**_I really hope this was a good chapter, I was trying to make it real detailed and action._**

**_PLEASE review and tell me what you guys think._**

**_I hope you all have a wonderful day/night_**

**_And I will see you all next time update._**

**_BAI!_**


	6. Chapter 6

I flinch as the gruff cranky voice that snarls at Sunstreaker. Looking towards the voice I see a lime green mech with his back toward us, that is until he turns to us. In his servo is a wrench and from the looks of it he was ready to chunk it at Sunny, until he saw my masters' conditions.

**_"Sides and I fought in the pits, as I'm sure you know. But while we were on our way here since the injuries we sustained are beyond what we can fix. 3 Decepticons jumped us, Sides was in stasis at the time." _**Sunstreaker says holding a servo on a gash.

At this moment I make myself known to the medic, once his optics land upon me he lets out a loud vent.

**_"Is…is that a WHITE Cyber-wolf?!" _**He exclaims.

Sunny looks over to me when the mech mentions me, once Sunstreaker's optics land on my his gaze softens, making a little feeling bubble up inside of me.

**_"Yeah, why is there a problem?" _**Sunny says with an almost threatening tone.

**_"White Cyber-wolves are supposed to be myths!" _**The neon green mech say ignoring the tone Sunny used.

**_"Yeah well as you can see she's real and very much NOT a myth." _**Sunny growls sarcastically.

The mech raises the servo holding the wrench in a threatening manner.

**_"Don't get snippy with me youngling! Just because your injured doesn't mean that will stop me from knocking you into stasis!" _**The mech growls.

Hearing the unknown mech threaten MY 'master' I step up and growl threateningly, making the mech go rigged.

**_"Easy Angel, Ratchet is always grumpy no need to worry." _**Sunstreaker says softly to me.

I calm down, which is something I should not have done, because as soon as I calm, my beast coding shuts off and the pain hits me full force. With an agonized whine, I drop to the floor with Sides still on my back, making me wince in pain when he hits gash on my side with his servo.

Sunny quickly rushes to my side, ignoring his own injuries, grabs his brother from me, and carries him to a nearby berth. Once Sideswipe is deposited onto the berth, Sunny comes to my side and gently lifts my beaten frame, and carries me to another berth next to Sides.

**_"I'll call First Aid and Jolt to tend to you and your twins wounds, I'll tend to the Cyber-wolf." _**The mech called Ratchet says gruffly.

A moment later two more mechs come into the room, a red and white mech, and a blue mech. They go to the twins sides by Ratchets command, and get to work tending to their wounds.

Ratchet then focuses his attention on me, his look softening, before hardening back up to look at Sunny.

**_"What happened to it?" _**He says.

**_"She defended Sides and I from the three cons, she managed to kill two of them while I handled the other, had she not defended us when would have been in the Well of Sparks." _**Sunny says.

**_"Hmm, I'm guessing this femme Cyber-wolf is your pet?" _**Ratchet muses.

**_"Yes." _**Sunny says before wincing when the mech First-aid put a cable back into place.

**_"I wonder how you managed that, Cyber-wolves aren't exactly very docile beasts, in fact they are normally aggressive…..I wonder how her armor is white, and her optics are blue, this is very usual." _**Ratchet says.

I suppress the urge to whine when he undents my armor.

**_"Ugh, what the Pit happened?!" _**We hear Sides groan

He onlines his optics and the first thing he sees is Ratchet tending to my wounds. Seeing this he jolts up getting a surprised yelp from the mech Jolt.

**_"What happened to her?!" _**Sides exclaims trying to get up.

**_"Lay down! And shut up!" _**Ratchet growls.

Sides freezes before doing as he's told.

**_"Now as for what happened, your Cyber-wolf fought off three cons in order to protect you and your twin. She managed to offline two of them, while your brother killed the other." _**Ratchet says.

Sides optics widen in surprise, before he looks over to me with soft optics,making my spark speed up.

**_"Thank you, Angel." _**I shivered when my name rolled off his glossa **_(I think I spelled that wrong…)_**

Ratchet notices this and gives me a suspicious and observing look, I do nothing but act as I normally do.

_"What the frag are these twins doing to me?! I think there is something faulty in my spark…"_

After 4 joors of getting fixed on, the twins and I are set free from Ratchet's, and on our way back to the housing unit. Walking I purr happily when Sides begins to rub my helm affectionately, making my spark speed up.

**_"You are one of a kind Angel." _**Sides smiles down at me.

I wag my tail, before jolting a fraction in surprise when I feel another servo petting my helm. Looking over I see Sunstreaker giving me a small smile, this sets my spark into over-drive and my cooling fans kick on. Hearing the sound of my cooling fans, the twins give me a look.

**_"Why'd her cooling fans kick on?" _**Sunny asks.

Sides shrugs.

**_"I don't know maybe she's over heating from walking." _**Sides says before scooping my large frame up with a grunt.

I wiggle in his grasp wanting to get down, fearing I might reopen any wounds, but he holds tight.

**_"It's the least I can do, you did save our afts back there." _**Sides says to me casually, like talking to a Cyber-wolf is the most normal thing on Cybertron.

I go limp in his grasp, knowing it's a lost cause. After a joor of walking we make it back to the housing unit, walking through the door, Sides sets me down onto the floor. Looking around at the bachelor unit, I lay down in my berth, only to get picked up yet AGAIN, by Sideswipe.

**_"Come on femme, let's get ourselves a bath." _**Sides says walking to the wash racks.

_"That sounds nic…..Wait…..Did he say OURSELVES?! AS IN BOTH OF US?!"_

* * *

**_HAHA! I left a cliffy! Ya losers! XD I kid, you guys are awesome._**

**_Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter._**

**_Remember to review._**

**_See you guys later!_**

**_Bye!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Outside as I'm being carried by Sides I'm calm, but inside….Let's just say I'm close to glitching. Making it into the wash racks, I realize BOTH of the twins are going to wash. Sides gently sets me onto the ground, before I hear the clanging of armor, making me even more flustered.

Hearing the water being turned on I turn my head slightly only to see BOTH twins in their protoforms, quickly I snap my head back towards the opposite direction my cooling fans kicking into over-drive. I stay off to the side, to avoid seeing the twins in their protoforms showering. While sitting there, I get more and more urges to look over to see what they are talking about, finally I cave, only to see both of the twins not talking but focused on washing their dirty frames off.

I watch as water cascades down both of the twins, and steam floating up blocking their 'stuff' thank Primus. Truthfully they are the best looking mechs I've laid optics upon, they must get a lot of femmes.

That thought makes a growl try to rumble up my vocalizer, and my optics darken. My audios twitch back and my tail flattens at the mere thought.

_"Why do I feel like this? I deeply confuses me…..Could it be I have a small crush on them? That's the only logical explanation." _

I jolt when I feel a servo make contact with my helm, before relaxing when I realize it's Sides, and Sunny. They both smile at me, before they begin to wash at my frame, Sunny even using his prized frame washer on me. The whole time I get washed I purr happily, and if I had been Cybertronian I would have had a scrap eating grin.

_"After all not all femmes get washed by TWO sexy warrior mechs." _I smirk internally.

After being washed, Sunny begins to apply a layer of white paint to my frame to get rid of the scratches on me. Afterwards he waxes my frame, with his OWN wax, surprising me completely. After all this SUNSTREAKER we're talking about here, that mech is VERY possessive over his cleaners, waxes, and paints.

I purr happily while he carefully applies the wax, my tail swishing back and forth slowly, and my optics bright showing my happy mood. Once done, Sunny leads me to the energon room, where he gives me my energon, to which I happily consume. Looking to Sunny I see Sides off to his side both mechs watching me with bright smiles.

**_"Aren't ya glad I brought Angel home?" _**Sides smirks cheekily.

Sunny sends him a half-hearted glare, before his optics soften on me.

**_"Yeah, I am. If not for her we'd be offlined, she saved our lives even though she risked hers." _**Sunny says softly his velvety voice cascading over me again, only this time I feel as if I want to drop into stasis.

Quickly my relaxed state goes to tense and alert when I hear a knock on the door.

_"The twins never get company.."_

Quickly I stalk to the door, Sides following behind. Smelling at the door I growl at the unknown scent, my audios pinned back and my armor ruffled. Sides goes to the door and answers, not paying me any bit of attention. When the door opens my spark drops….At the door was a beautiful femme, and from the looks of it she knew the twins.

**_"Moonbreak." _**Sides greets unenthusiastically.

**_"SUNNY!" _**Sunstreaker lets out a 'don't call me that' while walking up to meet the femme.

I watch with jealousy as the femme saucily and seductively walks over to Sunny, and gives Sunny a peck on the lips, and completely ignores Sides. I let out a threatening growl, getting the femme's attention.

**_"OH MY PRIMUS YOU GOT A PETRO-DOG!" _**She screeches excitedly, she tries to tackle me in a hug only for me to side step, and growl at her when she misses and tries to come to me again.

Stupidly she doesn't get what I'm warning her to do, leave me alone. So instead of paying attention to my body language she goes to pet me, big mistake. I let out a snarl and snag her servo, not hurting her but enough for her to get the point. She lets out a yelp before she dramatically starts to cry.

**_"SUNNY YOUR MUTT BIT ME!" _**She screeches.

Sides lets out a growl.

**_"If you had not tried to tackle her into a hug, that would not have happened!" _**Sides says.

She completely ignores him, making me growl at how she is treating MY Sideswipe, and how she's all over MY Suntreaker.

**_"Sides take Angel into the other room." _**Sunny says.

**_"BUT!" _**Sides starts, only to get a quick glare from his twin, before grumbling then picking me up,

Sides walks out of the room into the berth room, where he sets me down on the ground, and lets out a sigh.

**_"Fragging slut!" _**

I real back in surprise at his sudden outburst.

**_"If she really wants to be with Sunny, she has to want to be with me too. We're twins after for frags sake! And she's not even attractive, well she is frame wise, but her personality is ugly." _**Sides growls while petting my helm.

I let out a whine and nuzzle into his servo.

_"If it was me I'd love you both equally." _I sigh sadly.

Sides smiles at me before picking me up and setting me on his berth, once on the berth, he lays down next to me. With a whine I lick his face-plate before nuzzling him, while wagging my tail, getting a chuckle from Sides. I curl up next to Sides, once comfortable Sides slings his arm around me and give me an affectionate pat on the helm, before he closes his optics and falls into stasis.

_"If only.." _

* * *

**_Awh poor Angel! What do you guys think about the new femme? Frankly I hate her, because I know her personality, and she IS a bitch. And she doesn't even acknowledge Sides! GRR! _**

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter! _**

**_Please review!_**

**_See you all later, have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_Bye bye!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Onlining my optics, I see that Sides is still in stasis, getting up I nuzzle his face before walking to where my energon is. Walking into the energon room, I see Sunny and the femme Moonbreak sipping what appears to be high-grade. I look to Sunny only to see he's not paying any bit of attention, but Moon-glitch is. The whole time she glares at me, I ignore her, and walk over to my energon. Slowly I lap up the energon, before walking past Sunny and the femme and over to my berth, where I lay down and watch them.

**_"Sunny why do you have such a filthy creature in your housing unit?" _**The femme sneers.

_"Really? Say the walking scrap heap." _I say in my mind.

Sunny says nothing, just looks at me blankly.

_"Great so he's one of THOSE mechs. The ones where the mech practically grovels at the femme's pedes, though Sunny won't grovel, but I bet you whatever that glitch tells him, he'll believe." _I growl

**_"Sides brought her in." _**He states.

She sneers at me.

**_" Think you should get rid of it, she could hurt someone!" _**

**_"She belongs to Sides, it is not my choice, otherwise I would" _**Sunny says.

My spark jolts in its casing, the words he said hurting me deeply. Moonbreak stalks over to me and grasps me by the collar trying to kick me out of the housing unit. With an enraged snarl I break free from her grasp and sink my fangs into her hand, causing her to cry out in pain. Sunny comes over and roughly grabs me up, and stalks over to the door before throwing me out, I land on the ground with a thud. I look up at him with hurt optics and a loud heart-wrenching whine, he ignores me and slams the door in my face.

_"I save your life! And this is how you repay me?! All because of some rod-sucking whore!" _I let out an enraged snarl, before stalking off.

Breems later I find myself at Ratchet's, without hesitance I walk inside. Hearing my approach Ratchet looks over to me, spotting me his optics widen.

**_"Angel what are you doing here?" _**He questions though more to himself.

I let out a snort, before nodding my helm back to where I came from. I stalk over to a corner and lay down, my audios leaning forward in a sad state, and my tail curled around my frame.

Ratchet walks over to me, and pats my helm, before going back to work. Let out a sigh, before sorting through my files.

**Beast Programing: OFF**

**Energon levels: 100%**

**Frame Condition: 100%**

**Memory File: Functional**

**Spark: Functional**

**Audios: Functional**

In the middle of looking through my stats a screen pops up, curious I pull it up.

**Cybertronian mode: Locked**

I jolt in surprise, Cybertronian mode?! Quickly I try to unlock the mode.

**Loading: **

**10%**

**25%**

**30% **

**35%**

**70%**

**85%**

**95%**

**100%**

**Cybertronian Mode Unlocking: Unsuccessful**

_"SCRAP!"_

I let out an irritated growl before trying again, only I get blocked.

**Wait**

_"Who are you?"_

**In time my disciple, you shall know, but for now wait**

_"Wait what for?"_

**Your Cybertronian form, wait before transforming**

_"But…I want to be Cybertronian! Then maybe I'll have a chance at winning the twins sparks!"_

**I understand your yearning child, therefore I'll allow you to transform, ONLY if you keep your Cyber-wolf form secret, only Ratchet may know.**

_"Why Ratchet?"_

**The medic can help you adapt to your new form**

_"When? When can I tell the twins the truth?"_

**In due time you shall know. I am afraid this is all the time I have left my child, farewell for now**

**Cybertronian Form: Transformation in sequence**

Soon I hear the sound of gears transforming, faintly I hear a gasp from Ratchet, but my attention is on my changing form. My paw change into servos and pedes. My helm shifts and twist to reveal my face, my torso breaks apart and reforms, my tail shifts into a sword which attached to my back, and finally my claws sink into my digits, ready for use.

I stand in my new form looking at my servo in awe. Looking towards a nearby mirror, I gasp in surprise. Standing there, is a pure white femme, and the places my protoform shows is gold. My helm has My wolf audios, only slightly shifted to look more normal, at my fore helm is a golden crest, while the rest of my helm is white. My face plates are a pale blue, nearly white, while my optics are now gold, most likely because the All-spark thought that was too normal to give me blue optics. Especially since no Cybertronian, except me, have gold optics.

Looking at my torso, my breast plates are nicely shaped, my shoulder bolts are smooth and rounded, in fact not a single rough edge is on my body. Looking at my gold servos, I bring them up to my face touching my face making sure this is real.

_"I can't believe it I'm a CYBERTRONIAN FEMME!" _

I turn my helm towards Ratchet to see him gaping at me.

**_"Ho…how is this possible?!" _**He stutters

**_"I was exposed to the All-spark a few orns back, back then before I was exposed I was an average colored Cyber-wolf, after well you already know." _**I say

Inside I am shocked at how my voice sounds, it was smooth, and musical…..it was _Angelic_

**_"Ju….just give me a moment to process this" _**Ratchet says.

I nod in understanding.

**_"Ratchet, I need you to keep this between you and I. No one else must know, at least that's what the entity in my processor said." _**I say

He nods slowly.

**_"If it isn't too much trouble, could you teach me how to be more Cybertronian?" _**I question.

Once he lets out a vent he looks over to me with a soft smile.

**_"Very well, let's begin."_**

* * *

**_OOH it just got interesting! Well for me anyways! _**

**_Tell me what you think. And I know Sunny was an ass in this chappy but this IS Sunstreaker, don't worry though Sides will probably knock a dent in his pretty paint job._**

**_Remember to review!_**

**_Laterz!_**


	9. Chapter 9

I have stayed with Ratchet for 5 orns, and I have yet to return to the housing unit of the twins. By now I know Sides is going mad trying to look for me, but he has yet to find me. But I do know he has been looking for me, I also know that Sunstreaker came into Ratchet's med bay with some pretty nasty dents and scratches. Ratchet along with Sunny were not happy campers what so ever, I however found the situation very amusing. Though the whole time I just watched from the shadows, Sunny unable to see my new form, I want Sides to be the one to 'meet' me first.

Which is what I plan to do today, I am of course going to use my name, but my true form will remain a secret until the entity tells me so.

Over the course of the few orns, I've grown to see Ratchet as a mech creator, and myself being seen as his daughter. Funnily we have a very weird relationship, one moment we'll be calm, but the next we'll be snarking rude comments back at each other. A couple of times I've been threatened with the wrench of doom, but that's just it, nothing more than a threat. Hatchet doesn't have it in him to throw a wrench at his adoptive daughter.

Coming out of my thoughts I look to Ratchet.

**_"I'm going out, I'll be back for you to return me to the twins" _**I say

**_"Be careful, war has started as the streets over in Kaon are dangerous, you would be wise and stay in the area." _**Ratchet says.

I give him a fanged grin.

**_"Will do Pops" _**I salute before walking out of the building.

Looking around, I begin my short journey to Kaon, while planning my 'meeting' with Sides.

_"Well I can't just knock on the door and be like "Oh hi I'd like to be friends! My name is Angel! What's yours?" _ I say sarcastically in my processor.

Not paying any attention, as I've gotten the habit of doing here as of late I run into something solid. I let out a yelp and fall back on my aft, before looking up. Quickly my spark stops, because there in front of me was the Decepticon third in command.

I get up and act as calm as possible, before bowing my helm towards the mech I believe is named Soundwave.

**_"My apologizes sir, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." _**I say my angelic voice sounding much like a beautiful melody.

The mech gives me a blank look, his eyes and face hidden by a visor and face mask. I smile softly trying to hide the nervousness I feel, before giving him another polite bow.

**_"Well if you don't mind, I have some business to attend to." _**I say before walking off as calm as possible.

Turning around a corner, I sigh in relief, before returning to my walk. I walk down the street the twins live on and look around. My golden optics land upon Sides, whom is sitting outside with a dull expression looking around.

_"He misses me that much?" _I sigh

My spark is practically doing flips in it's casing at knowing Sides still is on the lookout for me. Walking over to the mech, I get his attention when I'm a few feet away from him.

**_"Um hello sir, I couldn't help but notice you dull expression, are you alright?" _**I question nervously with a soft voice.

He looks at me with wide blue optics, his face with an unknown emotion, making me immensely nervous.

**_"Sir?" _**I question.

He jolts from his reverie.

**_"O….Oh I'm sorry, uh yeah I…I'm fine." _**He stutters.

I quirk an optic ridge.

**_"Not to push, but you don't seem fine are you waiting for somebot?" _**I question.

His optics darken.

**_"Yeah, I'm waiting on my pet, my twin kicked her out because she defended herself against his slut femme-friend, and I haven't seen her since." _**He says.

**_"I'm terribly sorry that happened. My name is Angel, what would yours be?" _**I question.

He snaps his helm towards me, with his optics wide.

**_"Is something the matter?" _**I question nervously, hoping he hasn't figured out my secret.

**_"Oh, no. It's just my pet's name was Angel also, and strangely enough she was white too." _**He chuckles.

**_"Ah, that's very ironic." _**I giggle

My spark skips at hearing Sides chuckle again.

**_"So are you going to tell me your name?" _**I question teasingly.

**_"Sideswipe." _**He says charmingly, making me knee bolts weak.

**_"Well it was nice to meet you Sideswipe, if I see your pet I'll let you know." _**I say

**_"If you don't mind I'd like to walk you to your unit, with the war starting I would hate for such a beautiful femme like yourself to get hurt." _**Sides says charmingly.

My cooling fans kick on, getting a cocky chuckle from Sides.

**_"I'd like that, thank you." _**I say shyly.

**_"Anything for a pretty femme." _**Sides mock bows.

We both begin to walk back towards Ratchet's, I remind myself to not let Sides walk me all the way there, otherwise it might cause suspicion. Sides and I walk slowly to the destination, conversating the whole time, both of us laughing and getting to know each other, the time I spend with Side as a Cybertronian the best moment in my life. Unfortunately all good things must all come to an end, and before Sides and I know it we are at my 'destination' which is a few blocks away from Ratchet's.

**_"Thank you for walking me, maybe I'll see you around?" _**I say disappointed.

**_"No problem, and I do hope we see each other again." _**Sides says just as disappointed if not more so.

Sides takes my servo into his before kissing it softly, and giving me a charming smile.

**_"I'll see you around, Angel." _**He purrs my name, making me suppress a shiver.

I nod at him before, I begin to walk into a vacant building, once inside the empty building, I wait a few moments, before I walk out. Looking around I see no sign of Sides, with a sigh I quickly make my way to Ratchet's.

Finally I make it to the med bay, where Ratchet is waiting for me.

**_"Judging the look on your face, I would guess you met with the idiots." _**Ratchet state gruffly.

I chuckle.

**_"Just Sides." _**I say.

Ratchet give a grunt, before holding out a white leash for my collar. With a nod, I shift into my Cyber-wolf form, once finished Ratchet snaps the leash on and leads me out the door and towards the direction of the twins housing unit. For what seems like forever we make it to the twins housing unit, I let my audios droop in my nervousness. After a moment, Sides swings the door open and looks around hopefully. Seeing Ratchet he gets a disappointed look, obviously not noticing me, then he puts on a mischievous smirk on.

**_"What can I do for ya Hatchet?" _**He asks with a smirk.

Ratchet lets out an annoyed grunt, before gesturing towards me. Sides optics land on me, before his freezes, I watch as a smile breaks out onto his face-plates before he launches himself at my form.

**_"ANGEL! Thank Primus your alright! I'll never let you be alone my femme! Mean ole Sunny won't so much as look at my Angel wrong, no he won't!" _**Sides says cooing at me.

Ratchet give a mumbled 'idiot' before dismissing himself, but not before Side launches himself at the elder mech and gives him a thank you, before launching himself back at me. Once Ratchet is out of site, Sides picks my large form up with a grunt, and carries me into the unit, then into his and Sunny's room.

**_"Who was that at the…" _**Sunny starts but then see's me.

He gets up from his spot, most likely to welcome me, only for Sides to move me from his view. Sides gives him a childish glare, while holding me away.

**_"You don't deserve to pet Angel, much less even LOOK upon her!" _**He snaps.

He stomps over to his berth and sets me down, before he cuddles up next to me, like he hand before I was kicked out.

**_"Oh and Sunny?"_**

His twin makes a grunt.

**_"If your femme touches my Angel again, I'll won't hesitate and get Angel on her aft." _**Sides says sticking his glossa out before turning around to face me.

Sides smiles widely, before petting the side of my snout, I let out a whine before I begin to lick him. Feeling a little bold, I begin to attack him in my wolf kisses, my tail wagging happily, all while Sides chuckles and tries to bat me away half-heartedly. I settle down after a few breems, and I lay my helm across his chassis, listening to the sound of his spark thrumming.

**_"I love you Angel." _**Sides says scratching behind my audio.

_"And I love you, BOTH of you."_

* * *

**_If only Sides knew….XD _**

**_So how was it? Good I would hope._**

**_Remember to review._**

**_Have a wonderful day/night._**

**_I'll see you guys later! :D_**


	10. Chapter 10

Onlining I look over only to see Sides still asleep, which doesn't surprise me. I get up from under his arm, and jump of the berth, then head towards the energon room. Once in the energon room, begin consuming my morning energon. Licking the remaining energon off of my mouth, I look over to see Sunny staring at me. Still a little pissed at what he did, I let a snort out and turn away with my helm raised high. I walk over to my berth and lay down, while watching Sunstreaker intently. He begins to walk over to me, I do nothing but watch him, when he is in front of me we crouches down and pets me on the helm, before wrapping his arms around my neck.

**_"I'm sorry Angel. You were only defending yourself, if anything I should have asked Moon to leave. I hope you can forgive me." _**He says, his smooth velvet voice sounding sincere.

I let out a whine before licking him in the face-plate; he lets out a soft and quiet chuckle, before getting up from his spot.

_"Now to plan 'meeting' Sunny…Which will prove to be difficult…Unless Sides is with him."_

Later that orn, I wait for Sides and Sunny to leave, something about signing up to be an….Autobot? Once they leave, I quickly change my forms. Sneakily I walk out of the unit, making sure no bot sees me, before I begin my journey to the city of Iacon, which is where the twins will be.

I take the speedway-carts a much quicker route, and luckily for me very few bots were on, just a femme and her sparkling. I smile softly at the scene, the little mechling is sitting next to his carrier with a happy smile, though I can't help but notice the tired and stressed look on her face.

Getting up from my spot, I walk over to the femme and mechling with a soft smile.

**_"I don't mean to pry, but you look very stressed, is there any way I can help?" _**I question to the surprised femme.

The femme is a soft green color with violet designing, she looks at me for a moment, before letting out a vent.

**_"We came from another city, one not heard of because of its size. Wildfire and I, were forced to leave, the war had traveled through and destroyed the town, very few of us made it out. My spark-mate was one of them to not make it out, and I fear I will go to the Well of Sparks with him. I do not want to leave my mechlet, but my spark is slowly extinguishing." _**She says tears sliding down her face.

Something within myself stirs and before I know it, I find myself putting a servo onto her chest, blue light comes from my palm and onto her spark. I feel a mass-energy build up within me, it begins to cause a burning in my spark. Then with concentration I push the building energy towards the surprised femme; I feel her essence link with mine momentarily, long enough I heal her spark. Within my processor I picture the spark mending itself and healing, before the image goes away, then the glowing from my palm extinguishes.

Once the glow goes completely away, I focus my attention on the gaping femme who's optics hold awe, and thankfulness.

**_"H…how did you do that?" _**She asks in awe.

I look at my palms, also surprised.

**_"I…I don't know." _**I say.

The green femme smiles at me with tearful optics.

**_"Whatever it was, thank you." _**She says giving me a hug.

I look over to the mechling, whom is giving me an amazed look.

**_"THAT WAS AMAZING!" _**The young mech exclaims.

The femme and myself chuckle, before the femme looks towards me.

**_"My name is Solardust, what might yours be?" _**She asks politely.

**_"Angel, my name is Angel." _**I smile.

**_"Very fitting, considering what you did was very angel like." _**She chuckles.

I give her a questioning look.

**_"If you don't mind me asking, where are you going?" _**I ask.

**_"The youngling sector, there they are providing shelter for femmes and sparklings." _**She says.

Soon the cart comes to a stop at my destination, giving her a smile I nod towards her, and give her youngling a wink.

**_"This is my stop, I wish the both of you the best of luck, may Primus be with you." _**I say.

She smiles at me while her mechling runs and give me a hug.

**_"Thank you! You helped my carrier! Will we see you again?" _**He questions.

I smiles down at the young mech.

**_"I would hope so young one." _**I give his helm an affectionate pat, before giving Solardust a nod, then making my way off the cart.

Once the cart is out of sight I let out a vent, before smiling happily, knowing I just helped someone. I look around before I switch my vision to scents. I then begin to follow after the trail MY twins left behind.

Soon I come upon a building, where there are A LOT of femmes and mech gathered in around. Some have red emblems on them, while some are waiting to get theirs. My optics land upon a familiar form once spotting the form I make my way over there.

**_"How's is going pops?"_** I question Ratchet.

I watch Ratchet jolt from his conversation with a tall red and blue mech.

**_"By Primus, Angel what are you doing here?" _**The lime green mech snaps.

I smirk at him.

**_"I was just going on with my 'plan' Now what are you doing here?" _**I question.

**_"I am the chief medical officer of the Autobots, therefore I have to apply the emblems onto the mechs and femmes that wish to join the Autobot cause." _**He says.

**_"Hm sounds like fun." _**I joke.

He just huffs in annoyance.

**_"Yes tons of fun." _**He growls sarcastically.

I look over to the red and blue mech, whom is watching Ratchet and I wish questioning optics.

**_"So pops who's your friend?" _**I question.

Ratchet looks over to the mech, whom looks over to me with kind optics.

**_"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." _**He says in a deep baritone voice.

I bow in respect knowing who he is.

**_"Pleasure to meet you Optimus, my name is Angel, and I would like to join your cause."_**

* * *

**_So Angel is joining the Autobots, I was wondering when she would…._**

**_Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter._**

**_Remember to review and tell me what you think._**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_Autobot-Fangirl0203 out!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Optimus smiles brightly at me, before turning to Ratchet.

**_"Ratchet, old friend, let's get our young friend here an emblem." _**Optimus says addressing Ratchet.

Ratchet nods, before leading me over to a booth of sorts, looking at him he nods.

**_"I know, you want it in a spot where it can't be seen in your beast-mode." _**He says.

I smirk, before leaning over showing my shoulders. Quickly he begins to weld the red emblem onto my shoulders, before the welder cuts off and he gives me a nod.

**_"All done, now get out of here. I know you didn't come to see me, now get!" _**He grumps.

I chuckle before leaving the booth, only to run into something hard. Falling back, I'm quickly caught by a strong set of arms. Blinking my optics rapidly, I look to the bot that caught me, before letting out a surprised gasp.

**_"I knew we'd meet again!" _**Sideswipe days with a devilish smirk.

I let out a chuckle.

**_"So it would seem." _**I say.

He smiles brightly, almost as if he were excited to see me again.

**_"So did you ever find your pet?" _**I question, though I already know the answer.

Sideswipes smile brightens, before he nods.

**_"Yep! Just a little while after I dropped you off at your unit." _**He says.

I hear the sound of pede-steps before, I hear a very familiar velvety voice.

**_"Sides, what the frag is taking yo…." _**Sunny's voice cuts off when he sees me.

I smile at him, acting as if I met him.

**_"Hello, you are a friend of Sideswipe I would presume?" _**I say, my voice just as musical as it's always been.

Side smirks over to his brother.

**_"He's my twin, Sunstreaker." _**He says sending a wicked smirk over to his twin.

I hold my servo out to Sunstreaker.

**_"Nice to meet you Sunstreaker, I'm Angel." _**I say.

I watch as he gapes for a moment, before taking my servo, and shakes it.

**_"Likewise." _**He grunts going back into his cold demeanor.

**_"Your joining the Autobots also?" _**Sideswipe says off to my side, at that moment I notice his servo is still rested on my hip, from where he caught me.

He notices it too, and pulls his servo back quickly and gives me a sheepish grin.

**_"Sorry I didn't realize my servo was there." _**He says.

I shake my helm.

**_"It's fine, and yes I am joining the Autobots, in fact I've already gotten my emblem." _**I say showing them the red emblems on my shoulders.

**_"Sunny and I just got ours also." _**He says while Sunstreaker lets out a hiss of 'don't call me that!'

Sides shows the emblem on his chest, which is easy to see since it was put on a black part of his armor.

**_"Nice." _**I say.

My compliment makes a charming smile spread across Sides face, he takes my servo into his own and kisses it lightly, making my spark sputter.

**_"I could say the same for you. Are you here alone?" _**He questions.

_"If any other mech had said that, I would probably be mildly creeped out."_

**_"Yes? Why?" _**I question.

**_"I was wondering if I could take you out for a cube of energon?" _**He asks his optics full of hope.

I smile brightly at the mech before me.

**_"I'd love to." _**I say.

I look over to Sunstreaker, with hidden hope.

**_"Are you coming with us?" _**I question.

Sunny pauses, most likely thinking it over before he lets out a grunt of agreement. I smile wider, happy I get to be in the company of both MY mechs. Looking over to Sideswipe, I give him a cheerful smile, while grabbing his arm.

**_"Let the way then kind sir." _** I say in a posh noble voice.

He chuckles in amusement before leading me out of the building. My arms still gripping onto Sides, I look over to Sunny, whom is on the other side of his brother, and send him a curious look.

**_"So what do you do? Sideswipe has told me he's makes high-grade, and fights in the Pits with you, I'm curious as to what you work as?" _**I question, turning my helm to the side, a habit I picked up as a Cyber-wolf.

**_"I'm an artist." _**He grunts.

My interest peeks, for I did not know that about the golden twin, or anything else for that matter.

**_"Really! If you would allow it, I'd love to see your works one day!" _**I say my audios perking up in excitement, while my golden optics brighten.

Sunstreaker pauses, his face looking almost surprised, making me confused.

**_"Is something the matter?" _**I question tilting my helm.

Sides chuckles at my side.

**_"He's fine, it just you're the first femme to ask about his works, his own femme-friend hasn't even asked about them." _**He says growling when he says femme-friend.

Sunny sends a glare over to his twin, before looking at me with sparkling optics.

**_"If you are ever in our area, feel free to stop by, I'll show you one of my works that I'm sending to an auction up in the noble village." _**He says.

I smile at this, before I look over to Sides when he taps my shoulder.

**_"We're here." _**He says gesturing to a small café.

The café is small as I said before, but had a homey aura about it, that made me what to curl up in a ball a recharge. Walking through the door, I look around the small building, the walls were a rich violet color, with white colored booths, and regular metal alloy tables.

Sideswipe leads me over to the corners of the café, next to a window, giving us a view of the friendly neighborhood.

**_"So what are you getting?" _**Sideswipe asks looking at the menu.

I look down at the long list of products before looking back up to him.

**_"To be truthful, I've only had just plain energon. I haven't had any spiced or other kinds of energon." _**I say sheepishly.

I watch as his optics widen in surprise.

**_"Well you're lucky we came to the best café in Iacon." _**He smiles.

He points a digit at a product on the menu.

**_"I would recommend the mercury energon, with powdered up rust-sticks." _**He says.

I smile in agreement at the good looking mixture, with a nod. Sides smiles brightly at me before calling the waiter. I look over to Sunny, while Sides orders the energon, giving him a smile, I send him a curious glance.

**_"Tell me more about yourself….Only if you want to!" _**I say adding on the last part quickly.

I watched as amusement flickers in his optics.

**_"There's not much to tell. Sideswipe and I are split-spark twins, we fight in the Pits of Kaon, and I'm an averagely known artist, stuff you already know." _**He says with a shrug.

I let him off, knowing he's not in a talking mood, turning to Sides, I see him staring at me, making me look questioningly at him.

**_"Is something the matter?" _**I question, before my cooling fans kick on at the intensity of his look.

He sends me a charming smile, making my spark stall.

**_"You have very beautiful optics, I've never seen any gold optics, just blue, red, and greens." _**He says.

He begins to smirk when my cooling fans kick on louder.

**_"Um…um thank you. I h…haven't seen any others with golden optics either, I wonder why that is?" _**I say stuttering.

He smiles at me, faintly I hear Sunny snort off to the side, but I'm too focused on Sides to really care.

**_"Maybe you're one of a kind. I wouldn't be surprised with a femme as beautiful as yourself, are you perhaps a noble?" _**He questions.

I shake my head.

**_"No, not that I'm awhere of." _**I say.

He goes to say something, only to notice the waiter bringing our energon. Once my energon is in front of me, I look at it excitedly, with sparkling optics I look to Sides, whom with a smile gestures to the energon. Quickly I grab the cube up into my servos, then I take a sip, I let out a giggle at the zappy taste. Looking over to the twins I smile like a sparkling who has just received a box of rust sticks.

**_"It's wonderful!" _**I giggle.

Both sets of optics soften at my glee, each of them sparkling with happiness.

**_"Thank you Sideswipe, and thank you Sunstreaker for bringing me along." _**I smile while taking another sip of the mixture.

**_"The look on your face-plates was worth it." _**Sides says his voice sounding a little….Dreamy?

I look over at him before smiling brightly, my optics closing as I smile, before I open them. After talking with Sides and having a small chit-chat with Sunny, they walk me back to the place Sides first walked me to.

**_"Thank you so much! I had a lot of fun in both of your company, maybe we can get together again." _**I smile.

Sides optics brighten in glee, before nodding happily.

**_"If you'd like, we can pick you up here tomorrow in the morning. Sunny probably wants to show you his collection anyways." _**Sides says.

I nod excitedly.

**_ "I'll see you two in the morning then!" _**I chirp.

I give them both a wave before, walking into the vacant building. Waiting a moment, I quickly shift into my Cyber-wolf form, before jetting out the door, and into the shadows, and quickly making my way back home.

Once at the unit, I lay on my berth acting as if I'm sleeping, and I never left. I hear the door open, before both twins walk in, Sides with a dreamy look on his face-plates. Getting up from my berth, I excitedly pounce on Sides, before attacking him in kisses, happy I can express my love to him and his brother. Once I'm done giving Sides love, I look over to Sunny, whom has a horrified look, with my tail wagging, I pounce onto the yellow mech, getting a horrified scream.

**_"NOT THE PAINT!"_**

* * *

**_XD Don't you just love Angel, she's so adorable! YAY! She met Sunny in her Cybertronian form!_**

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_Remember to review._**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_See ya later!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_"SCRAP!" _

I shout into my mind, as I just realized something, Sunny keeps his art in the unit, if I leave, then come back as Cybertronian me, Sunny and Sides are going to notice Cyber-wolf me is gone. And we ALL know Sides, he'll rip Kaon apart trying to find me.

Looking around the quiet room, I see and feel that BOTH Sides and Sunny are cuddled up to me, as surprising as it seems. My spark is going berserk knowing that the mechs I love are cuddled up to me, but as much as I'd like to be a creep and watch them sleep, I have to come up with a plan.

Then I get an Idea, with a mental smirk I call Ratchet over my not yet used comm link. Setting programs up and allowing access to open the comm link programing, I'm finally able to call Ratchet.

**-Who is this?-Ratchet**

**-Hey pops how's it going?-Angel**

**-Angel?! How did you get my comm link number?-Ratchet**

**-Well considering my 'masters' are you frequent patients and harassers…-Angel**

**-*Annoyed grunt* What do you want femme? I'm trying to recharge.-Ratchet**

**-Bullscrap, you're working in your office pops.-Angel**

**-How did you know that?!-Ratchet**

**-I stayed with you for several orns, plus I could tell by the sound of your voice, and the faint sound of you tinkering with stuff.-Angel**

**-Yes, yes, NOW! What. Do. You. Want.-Ratchet**

**-I need you to come get me in the morning, and say I need a check-up that will last till the end of the day, because there is a 'virus' going around killing of Cyber-wolves, which there is but that's on the other side of Cybertron, but still. I wasn't thinking, and excepted an invite over to the twins' unit, to see Sunny's art work.-Angel**

**-You are very lucky femme that I am not busy tomorrow. I will come get you, but after your little date with the idiots, I want a REAL check-up, and I want to know more about this virus that is killing off your kind.- Ratchet**

**-Sounds good to me! Thank ya pops!-Angel**

I cut the link off, then look to the recharging twins. Sides has his helm buried in my chest, while Sunny has a soft grip around my neck, with his helm dipped between my shoulder struts. I let out a vent, before moving a bit, then curling myself around both twins. Sunny, whom was twitching occasionally, went still and went back to having a peaceful recharge, he was no doubt having a memory loop, a bad memory loop. Looking down at the twins again, I lay my helm on the berth, before drifting off into recharge.

The next morning, as I had asked Ratchet, came to get me, much to Sides dismay, probably hoping to introduce me to my Cybertronian self. Upon reaching Ratchet's med bay, I give him a thanks, before making my way down the street, where I 'live'

Sitting in the vacant building I look around: The place was of course empty, it had layers upon layers of dust collecting on the floors and walls, and on the back side of the building was a window, showing a beautiful view of the outside edges of Kaon. Checking my internal time, I smile when I notice I have plenty of time before the twins get here. Walking out the door, I head towards the marketing streets, where I will no doubt find what I'm looking for.

I had spent a total of 3 joors buying and substacing furniture for my 'unit' to make it look more lived in jut incase the twins ever get curious and want to come in. The credits I used to purchase my furniture, were all from lost credits found along the streets, and some credits Ratchet give to me, to make sure if I ever get into trouble in my Cybertronian I'll have credits.

Making my way back to the vacant building, I bump into somebot. I let out a yelp, but before I could fall someone catches me. Opening my tightly shut optics, I find myself looking into a red visor, making dread sink into my spark.

**_"We have to stop meeting like this." _**I chuckle sounding confident when inside I'm a blubbering mess.

Surprisingly enough the mech known as Soundwave, the DECEPTICON third in command, dips his helm in acknowledgment. Before his optics well visor land upon my shoulders, he stares at the emblem, making me want to flee in fear at knowing we are on separate sides.

**_(NOTE: It's the beginning stages of war, Autobots and Decepticons are not in personally involved conflicts with each other. Plus at this time, Megatron is not AS crazed as he is later on, at least in this story that is...)_**

**_"Femme:Autobot?" _**A monotone voice asks.

I nod unsurely.

**_"Question: Why Autobots?" _**The blue mech asks **_(Soundwave is G1 in this story)_**

**_"Why Decepticons?" _**I ask back tilting my helm.

He mechs says nothing, noticing he still has his servos at my arms, he calmly drops them, before his dips his helm again.

**_"Advice: Pay more attention." _**He says, before walking away.

I watch as he walks away, my helm tilted to the side confused, before I jolt when I noticed how much time I have left: 1 joor (Hour.) Quickly I make my way back to the building, once arriving I clean out the dust and other filth in the vacant and abandoned building, before I quickly arrange the furniture around to the best of my ability.

The furniture I managed to buy were: 1 table with 4 chairs, a simple and plain couch, small tables placed in corners and at the front of the couch, and finally a berth, which a place around the corner on the other side of the building. Looking at the now furnished building, I smile at how much better it looks. And though it's not a place you would think a femme would live at, I find myself feeling like could call this a second home, the first being of course the twins' unit.

I lean against the couch in exhaustion, before I take a cube of energon, which I took from the twins, and down the whole thing. Quickly my energy levels rise, and I'm back to feeling energized.

Just as I subspace the empty cube, I hear a knock on the door. Walking towards the door, I open it and reveal both twins standing at the door. I smile softly at the two before stepping out, Sides sends me a charming smile and kisses my servo.

**_"Good orn Angel." _**He purr out my name.

I suppress the urge to shiver, before I dip my helm with a chuckle.

**_"Good orn Sideswipe, Sunstreaker." _**I smile, my golden optics flashing with happiness.

**_"You ready to see Sunny's art?" _**Sides asks with a curious helm tilt.

**_"You bet!" _**I say excited looking to the mech in question.

He looks at me with soft optics, a small but faint smile on his lips, his full and kissabl…._"Okay get your helm out of the gutter!" _Hearing a sound I turn my head towards Sides, my audios begin to pick up on a rhythmic sound, and then realize it's Sideswipe's spark, it was beating very fast, like he was nervous.

**_"Are you okay?" _**I question Sides.

**_"I'm fine why?" _**He questions, I detect the slight bit of nervousness in his voice.

**_"You seem nervous, are you sure?" _**I ask.

I hear Sunny let out a snort, the two were most likely talking over their twin bond. Hearing Sunny's snort I give him a questioning glance, he just waves it off.

**_"Sides is fine, he's just an idiot." _**Sunny says with a grunt.

**_"Hey!" _**Sideswipe whines.

I giggle at the two, the two look at me with a strange look when I giggled, their eyes showing an unknown emotion. I ignore the look, and smile brightly and excitedly at them.

**_"Well what are we waiting for?! I do believe there are several paintings dying for me to look at them." _**I chuckle.

The twins smile at me, Sunny I'm not too sure he even knows he's smiling. I walk between the two and grab them both by the arms, before dragging them on, getting chuckles from them.

A couple breems later we make it to the twins' unit, the twins are calm, while I'm excited and bouncing on one pede to the other. Sunny walking inside, leads me to a room across the hall from their berth room. Sunny opens the door, and allows me to walk in, once my optics land upon one of his many paintings I let out a gasp. My optics lock upon a BEAUTIFUL painting of a sunset over Kaon, all I do is stare at it, words unable to describe the beauty. The brush strokes were soft and light in places, while in others they were a bit harder and darker, to help give detail into the wonderful painting. Looking over to Sunny I see an extreme look of nervousness along with insecurity.

**_"W..what do you think?" _**He questions.

I smile brightly at him.

**_"It's by far the most beautiful thing I have EVER seen." _**I say.

Quickly I see relief spread across his face, before he smiles softly.

**_"Thank you, that is the first compliment I've gotten from anyone in person." _**He says.

I get a confused look.

**_"What about your femme friend? Surely she complements you." _**I say.

A sad and dark look spreads across his face.

**_"No, she usually tells me to paint something worthwhile, such as herself, not stupid, plain, and boring pictures of sunsets and cities." _**He says bitterly.

Hearing this a small growl trying to claw its way into my vocalizer, luckily only a small but faint one manages to break free.

**_"Well to me is sounds like she is stupid, plain, boring, AND an aft-hole. I'm sorry if I seem harsh and getting into your personal business, but to me it sound like you need to find someone better." _**I say.

His helm bows a fraction, and his optics darken.

**_"How? No femme want both Sides and I, they just want one of us, or just end up as berth warmers. And the femmes that are actually worth something, ignore us for the simple fact my brother and I are gladiators in the Pits of Kaon." _**He says.

I walk over to him, my helm coming to his nose, with a golden digit, I pull his chin up, and force him to look at me. I then put a servo on the side of his cheek.

**_"For the short time I've known you and your brother, I know you two are WONDERFUL mechs, and will make somebot WONDERFUL mates. It just takes time, and patience." _**I say softly.

He looks into my optics for a moment, before looking somewhere else.

**_"How will we know?" _**He questions.

**_"Your love for that certain bot will start small, pit you may even hate them at first, but as time passes, you notice small things about them that change you view of them. Like small habits you may find amusing or cute, for instance. Your tanks will churn with giddiness being around them, your spark can't seem to keep itself in it's casing. AND most of all you begin to want to protect them, even if they may be the strongest of all, you can't help but have an urge to shield them away from the world, and keep them to yourselves. You'd be willing to turn you back on the only things you've ever known, you'd be willing to CHANGE for them, whether in processor or in body." _**I say, describing everything that I feel around them and what I'd be willing to do. Giving him an unnoticeable hint, and confession, but I know trying to give that hint will be pointless.

That thought brings a thrum of pain in my spark, along with a sense of dread. Looking at Sunny, He stares at me a moment, before he smiles.

**_"You are a wonderful femme, Angel. I'm glad I had the chance to meet you." _**He says.

My spark skips a beat, and I fight off the programing to turn my cooling fans on.

**_"Thank you." _**I smiles.

At that moment Sides walks in with three cubes, and a giddy smile on his face, for whatever reasons I do not know.

**_"I went to a café down the street and got us some chemical energon." _**He chirps happily.

He holds two cubes out for Sunny and I, both of us grab a cube and begin to sip on our cubes.

**_"Thank you." _**I say.

Sides winks at me.

**_"Anything for a pretty femme."_**

* * *

**_AWH! It's so gushy it's almost disgusting…XD I kid, I'm a hopeless romantic, though my friends would think otherwise. I'm not very….what's the word…..emotional?...in public. I don't mean like emotionless, I just mean I don't show my anger or sadness to others and I have weird ways to show I care, which is being slightly harsh (Saying mean things even though I mean opposite, or I just word something wrong) so it gives other people, those other people being my friends, mixed signals. Which are always the wrong signal I'm trying to give. XD_**

**_Is anyone else like this?_**

**_And just so you know, it will be a LONG time until the twins learn on Angel's secret, AND even though the characters are showing signs that they like each other, it might take a while for them to admit it to themselves and the person they like. _**

**_I do that because I know it'll keep you on your toes, we can't have a predictable story, and plus it amuses me with the thought that you will be yelling at your computer screens when a character messes up on their chance to admit their feelings OR someone interrupting it. XD_**

**_Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter, have a wonderful day/night._**

**_Remember to review!_**

**_Bye!_**


	13. Chapter 13

The twins and I had spent 5 joors talking, and joking around, before I decide to leave. And just as always they walked me to my 'unit' then leaving towards Ratchet's to pick up my Cyber-wolf self. Instead of waiting like I normally do, I take the back door of the building, before shifting and hauling aft back to Ratchet's.

Once I reach Ratchet's, the grumpy lime green mech gives me a grunt of acknowledgment before doing whatever the pit he was doing. Calmly I curl up by the mech I've come to know as a father figure, and shut my eyes, to make it seem as if I'm recharging. Perking my audios up, I wince when I hear a loud BANG.

**_"ANGEL!" _**I hear a very familiar voice say in sing-song.

Stand up a trot over to my overly excited master with my tail wagging.

**_"DID YOU MISS ME?! I MISSED YOU!" _**Sides coos to me, making me snort.

**_"Sometimes I wonder why that wolf hasn't ran away yet, especially with an owner as idiotic as you." _**I hear Sunny grunt.

I watch as Sides pouts, before going back to petting my helm excitedly. I look over to Ratchet only to see him roll his optics at Sides and I.

**_"So how was she doc?" _**Sides questions.

**_"I would like to see her in another 2 orns, to do a better check-up." _**Ratchet grunts giving me a pointed look.

Sides nods, before clipping a leash onto my collar. With an encouraging smile, he leads me out of the building with his brother following closely behind. After walking for several minutes, the three of us come across a petro-dog park. Sideswipe with an excited grin leads me to the park, and unleashes me, but instead of taking off like he had hoped, I stay by his side giving him a confused look.

**_"I'm sure you have tons of energy you'd like to burn off, huh femme? Go on, have fun socializing with other pets." _**Sides smiles at me.

I roll my shoulder bolts in a shrug manner getting a strange look from Sides, before I walk off to explore the park.

Several breems later, and I have to say this is the WORST idea Sides has EVER had. The mutts in the park follow me around as if I'm their alpha which of course boosts my ego, but after some time it began to get annoying. Some of the mech mutts tried to get my attention with disgusting offerings, or would sniff my aft, getting them a snap to the snout and a warning growl. After another couple breems, I stiffly walk over to the twins, before lying down next to Sunny's pedes.

**_"Did you have fun Angel?" _**Sides coos.

I give an annoyed snort, getting a chuckle from Sunny.

**_"Sides you forget our Angel here is a Cyber-wolf, she probably sees the petro-dogs as lower creatures or something." _**He says crossing his arms.

I give a snort of agreement, getting a pout from Sides.

**_"Well what else should I do? It's not like Cyber-wolves are a common pet, and they don't have a parks for them either." _**Sides huffs before a sad look crosses his face.

**_"What is Angel's not happy being with us, what if she what's to be a wild Cyber-wolf again?" _**Sides says.

As soon as the words leave his mouth, I jolt up and whine loudly, before I knock him off his seat and lick his face plates all while whining, Sunny off to the side chuckles lightly.

**_"There's your answer Sides, besides if she really wanted to leave, she would have no problem breaking herself out wolves are pretty strong." _**Sunny smirks.

I wag my tail at him before my attention goes to a figure.

**_"Oh my Primus that is a BEAUTIFUL CREATURE!" _**I hear a screechy girly voice squeals.

I look at the figure, which is a smaller sized femme, her looks obviously say that she worked real hard to look like she is, which to me is scrap. Her chest plates where detailed to make her breast plates look larger, her nose plates were obviously buffed WAY too much. In her servo was a leash, that was connected to a large petro-dog, but nothing compared to my size.

Seeing the pair I let out a snort, she is SO not mate material, she looks as if she hasn't seen a sparkling in her life, and her body as much as she's made changes to it, would be unable to support a spark, much less a litter, definitely not good enough for MY twins.

**_"What breed of petro-dog is this beautiful beast?!" _**The femme says judging from her voice, I'd say she is a noble or at least close to one, but she could be faking it.

Sides chuckles nervously, not sure whether to say what I am or not.

**_"We're not sure, we found her recently, we've been caring for her ever since." _**Sunny speaks up coldly.

Faintly I pick up the sound of sparklings giggling, looking over I see two younglings in their second frame, still young enough to be within their creator and carrier's care. The youngling were both femmes, both giggling and joking without a care in the world, had I been in my Cybertronian form I would have smiled. Then my attention goes to a suspicious figure off to the side of the young femmes, a mech off to the shadows watching one femme in particular, the way he was looking at her had me hunched up in a defensive manner with my armor ruffling.

Sides noticing my change in attitude, pats me on the helm worriedly.

**_"What is it Angel?" _**He questions.

I continue to watch the mech, then he goes for what he's been waiting for, the femmes back towards him. He makes a run for it and grabs the smaller femme up by her waist before taking off, alarmed she screams, just as her friend or sister does. Not waiting any longer, I take off after the mech, the mech not noticing me begins to slow when he reaches and alley way. Big mistake. I pounce on top of the mech's back knocking him over, and dropping the femme, in fear the femme scurries over to a corner. The mech with rage in his optics looks over to me, before he steps back in alarm. He seems to debate something for a moment, before he rips a pipe from the wall, then lunges towards the youngling.

Quickly I move and make my way of to the youngling, crouching protectively in front of her, I growl menacingly. The mech only approached with a crazed look in his optics, with the pipe raised he moves to strike me, only for the youngling to cry out.

**_"No!" _**She cries before grabbing his arm.

He only pushes her out of the way, knocking her against the wall, getting a pained cry from the femme. With an enraged snarl, I grab the pipe within my jaws, before crushing it in half. Then I pounce on top of mech, and with my fang grip a wire on his neck lightly, sending him in forced shut-down.

With the mech out of the way, I walk over to the hurt youngling, before examining her injuries. On her shoulder was a small dent from where she landed on the ground, seeing the injury brings back the urge, with more knowledge of what I'm doing I heal her minor but painful injury. As the dent pops back into place, the femme looks at me amazed, before she smiles and wraps her arms around my neck.

**_"Thank you so much!" _**She begins to sob, the effects of earlier finally effecting her.

I nudge her with a whine, and gesture to my back, getting an idea of what I'm asking her she crawls onto my back. Not wasting anytime I run back to the park, by then a large crowd of bots have gathered, and are searching frantically for the youngling.

I slow to a trot when I locate the other femmling, and what looks to be their guardians. Upon seeing me, the carrier of the femme from what I guess, comes running to my side before sweeping her sparkling into her arms with happy sobs. The femme looks at me, before looking to her daughter.

**_"She saved me carrier!" _**The femme says.

The femme gives me a soft smile, and walks toward me, and pets me on the helm.

**_"Thank you, had you not been there Primus only knows what could have happened to my Gearlight." _**With that the femme walks over to her family.

Looking around I find the twins waiting on me, along with the fake femme. Sideswipe, spotting me rushes to my side and rubs my audios proudly.

**_"Good girl Angel! Primus I'm so proud of you femme." _**He says.

I puff my chest out in pride, getting a chuckle from the red twin.

**_"I'll say that was magnificent! Would you like to breed our hounds?" _**The femme questions.

I tense up, my optics widening the size of saucers.

**_"I'm sorry what?" _**Sides asks confused.

**_"I'd like to breed you petro-hound and my petro-hound together, their litters will be most valuable." _**She says.

I look at both twins in fear, but strangely they have dark looks in their optics, making me confused.

**_"No." _**They growl.

**_"I'm sorry what?!" _**The femme demands.

**_"No, we will not allow OUR Angel to be bred like a broodmare." _**The say before they usher me on.

The look in their eyes surprises me, it looks to be…Jealousy? Possessiveness? Confused I comm Ratchet.

**-****_What do you want femme?-Ratchet_**

I explain what happened moments ago, puzzled as to why the twins are acting the way they are.

**_-From what I can gather, the twins' SPARKS recognize YOU, they may not, but their sparks DO, and their sparks have marked you as a potential mate, probably because they are so fond of you and because you see each other regularly.-Ratchet_**

**_-So the twins….they see me as a potential mate?!-Angel_**

Hope and excitement creeps into my spark before dread takes over.

**_-Does that mean the twins could figure out my double identity?-Angel_**

**_-No the twins are way too dense to figure something as complex as reading their sparks. So you have no reason to fear.-Ratchet_**

Relief floods through me as I cut the comm of, I let out an excited howl, surprising the twins. But I ignore them, only focusing on the words I chant in my processor.

_"THEY SEE ME AS A POTENTIAL MATE! I HAVE A CHANCE!" _

* * *

**_Silly Angel you always had a chance because I mean, who wouldn't be attracted to a femme as pretty and exotic as yourself? Especially with the lack actual nice femmes that like the _**

**_If I made any mistake please tell me, I was in a rush. :D_**

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter, not much going on at the moment, but next chapter I will GUARANTEE something will happen._**

**_Remember to review!_**

**_I shall she you all next time I update!_**

**_BAI!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_First off I want to say I'm REALLY sorry for not updating sooner. My cousin broke his jaw, then my brother got strep throat so my dad made me stay at my grandparents' house (Which had NO internet) until he got better. -_-_**

**_And to top it off my cat Zombie went missing! I've had him since he was barely 2 weeks old, I raised him myself after his mother abandon him. I bottle fed him, cleaned him, *sobs* cuddled with him. He was my baby! It absolutely SUCKS knowing I may never see that asshole again, yeah you heard me my cat's an ass. He'll trip you purposely in the hall by grabbing your feet, he'll randomly out of nowhere claw and bite at your feet, AND scratch at your door if it's shut making the door rattle, something he LOVES to do when I try to sleep on a school night. But he was the BEST asshole cat I could ever have! _**

**_Poor Moka (My other cat) is sad too, she'll meow loudly outside looking for her partner in crime, and when she's alone in another room she'll start meowing sadly, not wanting to be alone. :'( _**

**_Anyways enough of my sob fest there, really hope you enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

The next orns were peaceful, the twins and I just spent the orns lazing around like rust on a piece of metal. Of course the twins and my other self met a couple of times. So to me everything was perfect….Until now.

The twins and I were sitting in the entertainment room, when a loud boom echoed from outside. In alarm the three of us went outside, only to see chaos, while we stare at the scene in front of us in shock, static comes from my comm.

**_-ANGEL! TH…E D….ECEP..TICON..S A….RE ST…ARTING WAR!-Ratchet_**

My optics widen in shock, before my attention goes to the twins, whom also got a comm, but from Optimus.

**_"Sides we have to get to Iacon that's were the Autobot forces at gathering, they have weapons better suited from fighting in war." _**Sunny says urgently.

Sides nod grimly before looking to me, he crouches down and pats me on the helm.

**_"Angel you're an Autobot now, just like us. We have to get to Iacon before it's too late." _**He says seriously.

I whine before nuzzling his face. Sideswipe stands and looks to his twin, whom nods. With that they take off, Sides calling for me. By his command I stay at Sideswipe's and his brother's side, while keeping look out for any danger. As we quickly make our way towards Iacon, sounds of screams, gun shots, and metal clashing against metal surrounds us. Over the horizon you can see bots and cons duking it out with each other. In other words….A battle field.

I stay on the heels of the mechs I love with great determination, my audios pick up a humming sound, when I hear a click tackle Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to the ground. Over our helms flies a plasma-blast the shot coming from a large machine being used by a con.

The twins let out proud grunts to me, before getting back up onto their pedes and continue their run. The once proud city that stands between Kaon and Iacon is now nothing but a war zone, freshly killed bodies litter the street, while energon from the dead and injured, pool into drainage pipes. I hear cries of the pained and mourning fill the air making my hackles rise in discomfort, trying to fight off the urge to help the source of those cries, because I have to stay with the twins…MY twins.

After several breems of none stop running and creeping in the shadows for cover, we make it to the Autobot's temporary headquarters, there I spot a big black mech and a blue femme barking orders to the mech and femmes around us. Following the twins they grab up a few blasters along with of course swords, before following the orders of the black mech.

A joor later, and the twins are in a very heated and bloody battle with other Autobots against the Decepticons. With the twins experience in the Gladiator Pits, they fight with ease against the few inexperienced Decepticons they come across. By the side of Sideswipe I tackle down several Cons and kill them with a snap of my jaws around their major energon lines. My frame, during the first battle of the what I fear a very LONG war, is covered in the energon of the cons I killed along with a few gashes and dents from where a couple of cons managed to get a few hit on me. Unlucky for them this got an enraged Sideswipe on their afts.

My audios perk up at the deafening sounds surrounding me, I feel a strange energy come over me then the feeling like something is missing. I then hear the victorious roars of the Autobots and enraged snarls from the Decepticons, looking towards the sky I see the All-spark leaving the atmosphere. Then I realize things could only get worse from here. _And they did._

**Two hundred Vorns later:**

The war has been bitter and bloody. The once proud and beautiful planet is now a waste land filled with the dead. Bodies of the young and old, mech and femme litter the streets and battle fields. Just 30 vorns ago Megatron ordered the slaughtering of ALL femmes and sparklings, this has crippled the Autobots spirits. The mechs and femmes that at one time may have been cheerful, mischievous, and happy, are now war hardened bots, with very little hope for the future.

The rest of my species, the Cyber-wolf, is now extinct leaving me as the last of my kind, the war between the two factions getting them killed. Not only have the Cyber-wolves gone extinct but other species of beasts on Cybertron have joined the extinct list: Cyber-foxes, Cyber-bears, etc. Fortunately not ALL of the animals that once roamed Cybertron have died out, some have gone into hiding, giving me a speck of hope that there is a chance I am not the last of my kind.

The Cybertronians are also dwindling on their number with the war, and with very few femmes there can be no sparklings, meaning no future generations. The few femmes that remain alive got their reproduction chamber removed to prevent themselves from becoming broodmares to the Decepticons that find them.

All this time during the ongoing war, I remain loyally by the twins' sides, never once leaving them or being separated. The twins are also being affected by the war, Sunsteaker is colder to others, trusting no one but his brother and I, not even fellow Autobots. Sideswipe still tries to be cheerful and mischievous, often pulling pranks with the reluctant help of his twin, to lighten the moods of others. And it does work, getting the laughter of bot around them when they see what the twins have done to their now usual targets. Ratchet, of course being one of them, Ironhide, the weapon specialist and the black mech I saw when the war started, and finally the stick in the mud second in command, Prowl.

Sideswipe, even when he acts cheerful I know he is affected by the war just like everyone else. In the twins quarters he and Sunny will often lay close together, sharing support through their bond, making me envy anyone with a bond. With me being the pet, everyone sees me as just that, a pet, something that does not feel the sorrow and anger of the war, leaving me with no support. I could go to Ratchet but the poor mech is probably under the worse stress anyone have, other than the stress of the Prime.

Just like everyone else I too have been affected, just not as bad, for as long as I have Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, everything for me with be just fine.

**But how long will that last?**

* * *

**_Well another chapter down, many more to go. I know there's not much detail, and I'm sorry hopefully I'll have better detail in the next chapter. WHICH I will update tomorrow! :D_**

**_PLEASE tell me what you think._**

**_Have a wonderful day/night_**


	15. Chapter 15

The cold crisp air is dead still, something very unnerving for the beings that stalk along the shadows. The darkness of night only adds to the cold, and adds to the dreary tense atmosphere. Several figures steadily creep along the shadows for cover. Several blue glowing orbs pierce the night, each orb filled with emotion of unease, anxiety, excitement, or the most common _fear._

In the middle of the creeping figures are two mechs, one red, the other yellow. Their armor dirty and dented from past conflicts with the foes they are about to face head on in battle. At their heels is a white wolf like creature, a Cyber-wolf, tensely she follows the two mechs, alert and ready for the impossible. Just like the two mechs her frame is dirty and dented, even littered with a few scars, unlike her once beautiful and shiny frame.

As they stalk along heading towards a certain destination, the figure at the lead, a black and white mech, has a consecrated and calculating gaze. With the rise of his servo, the small group of 5 mechs and a Cyber-wolf stops. The mech in lead whispers a few commanding words, before the group of six splits up in threes. The two mechs, known as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, branch off away from their original group, with their Cyber-wolf loyally at their heels.

The three travel ways away from where they once were, finding themselves hiding behind a pillar, beyond that pillar is three other mechs. On their shoulder bolts lies a purple emblem proud and menacing. The three Autobots wait in their cover, before attacking.

The Cyber-wolf is the first to move, not wanting to risk her partners is a possible trap. With a silent snarl she tackle the largest Decepticon to the ground, with sharp fang, she pierces the main energon line of the mech, offlining him instantly. And in a white flash she does the same to the other two mechs, not giving the two mechs a chance to fight.

With a huff, the red Autobot steps from the shadows, his optics narrowed forward and his lip plates out in an angle.

**_"Angel! You didn't leave any for us!" _**The mech known as Sideswipe whines.

Behind him his brother snorts.

**_"She never really does, femme likes to keep the kills to herself." _**He says in an almost amused tone.

The femme Cyber-wolf in question wags her tail in an innocent manner, getting a chuckle from Sideswipe.

**_"I understand you want to protect us Angel, but you can at least leave us a couple cons to take out." _**Sideswipe whines.

The Cyber-wolf known as Angel lets out a snort, that snort giving the red mech a clear answer: Highly unlikely. The mech chuckles before patting her helm, and looking down towards her.

**_"We have to make it to the escape pods, Optimus along with Hatchet and the others are at a planet known as Earth. So will you watch our backs?" _**The mechs asks teasingly.

Angel snorts, and gives him a half-sparked growl, giving the mech his answer. Sideswipe along with his brother chuckles at the beast.

**_"That's our femme!" _**Sideswipe states proudly.

All three go rigged when they hear voices; stealthily the mechs drag the three bodies into the shadows, before hiding farther into the shadows.

**_"Fraggit where is unit A?! They are supposed to be right here guarding the gates!" _** A black and silver drone snarls to another.

**_"I don't know, but Lord Starscream will be highly unpleased, let's go report them in." _**

With that the two drones leave the area, the trio quickly head towards the docks, but like just like all great things, their luck came to an end.

**_"AUTOBOTS!" _**

Instantly the three go into battle mode, their frames tense and ready for attack. Not even a breem later and several plasma blast fly past the twin brothers' helms, getting a highly ticked off Cyber-wolf. Readying their blasters, the twins' quickly run towards their destination, the Decepticon escape pods.

Dodging several shots at their afts, the twins almost make it to their target, key word almost. A stray blast heads toward the red twin's mid back, and in a flash a white blurr takes the shot, getting a resounding pained yelp, as the sound of metal crashes onto the ground.

Instantly both mechs snap their helms toward their pet, with wide and fearful optics they run towards their pet's side. Right above the Cyber-wolf's leg is a sparking hole in her shoulder bolt, energon gushes from the wound, as the femme whines in pain.

Sideswipe with a shaking frame, begins to pull at the femme, trying to get her up, while avoiding blasts.

**_"Come on Angel! You can do it! Don't you dare give up on us now!" _**The mech exclaims shakily.

The femme tries to get up, only to fall back down when she realizes her leg is paralyzed.

**_"Sunny help me carry her!" _**Sides commands.

The twin moves, to help his brother only to get a loud snarl from the Cyber-wolf. With wide optics the two look at their snarling pet, Sideswipe moves to pet her helm soothingly, only for her to snap at his servo with a snarl.

Her audios are leaning back as she listens to the approaching Decepticons. Knowing that is the twins were to carry her, they cons would find them. So she does what she does not what to do, force them away.

**_"Fragging Angel don't do this!" _**Sideswipe snaps his optics showing his fear for his beloved pet.

She only nods her head towards the pods, and when he gets what she's saying he goes to grab her, only for her to snarl again. He flinches at her growl, his optics showing frustration and fear, as he grabs for her again, this time…She bites his servo. With a pained grunt Sideswipe snaps his servo back, his optics filled with hurt and surprise. Angel snarls again, before looking to the yellow twin and nodding her head towards the pods again.

**_"Sideswipe….We have to go." _**Sunstreaker says conflicted.

**_"NO! We have to get Angel!" _**His twin snarls in determination.

Angel growls at her master, and gives a pointed look to the yellow twin. Sunstreaker nods at the beast, his optics showing sadness and regret, as he drags his brother.

**_"NO! ANGEL!" _**The red mech shouts in distress.

Angel only looks away from his piercing gaze, the red twin kicks and snarls in his twins grasp, trying to go back to his pet.

**_"ANGEL! ANGEL!" _**He screams, this time coolant flows out of his optics, as he screams for his fallen pet, his fallen angel.

Then he disappears from view, when he is dragged into the pod, and faintly as the other twin disappears from view, as he drags his twin, you see the faint glow of energon tears running down his face in silent agony. With the pod door closing, the femme Cyber-wolf makes a move.

* * *

**_I have nothing to say, because that was SAD! I MADE SIDES AND SUNNY CRY! I'm a horrible person! :'(_**

**_So what do you think will happen next, will Angel be left behind, or will fate have a better idea?_**

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I shall see you all next update!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_Bai!_**


	16. Chapter 16

The pain I felt in my shoulder was agonizing, not only did it hit my major gear, it paralyzed my leg. It hurt me so much to push Sides away, and even going far as to bite him, but his safety was more important than mine in my optics.

As I watch the door close on the escape pod holding the mech I feel deeply in love with I make a decision. Making sure the drones are too focused on shooting at the pod, I shift into my Cybertronian form slowly and painfully. Forcing myself up I clutch my paralyzed arm, before I take off in a run, just as the door was about to close shut and the pod to take off, I manage to get though in time.

Getting inside the pod I skid across the floor, making the metal on my armor and the metal on the floor making a deafening screech. When I stand I find myself looking into the barrel of a cannon, I hold my hand up in surrender.

**_"I saw you trying to get into the pods, I wanted to escape the Decepticons, I mean no harm, I am an Autobot." _**I say acting like I don't know who I got on the pod with.

**_"Angel?" _**I hear Sunstreaker's velvet voice question, moving his cannon.

**_"Sunstreaker?" _**I question, before I look over to Sideswipe, whom looks very sad.

**_"Sideswipe?" _**I question.

I watch as Sunstreaker steps closer to me, before hugging me.

**_"We thought you died during one of the battles, where have you been?" _**Sunstreaker asks.

**_"Here and there, I get stationed a different units all the time, well used to, I was battling some cons here on my own, when the drones started screaming Autobots, so I took my chance and tried to find the Autobots, which are you." _**I say somewhat truthfully.

He nods, before his attention goes over to his depressed twin.

**_"What's wrong with Sideswipe?" _**I question, even though I know the answer.

Sunny lets out a sad sigh, I watch as a few tears slide own his face.

**_"W…we were forced to abandon Angel, our pet Cyber-wolf. We tried to get her, we really did, but she refused knowing if she were to get saved we wouldn't have been able to escape on the pod." _**He says suppressing a sob.

I suppress the urge to whine like I would in my true form, instead I let out a sad sigh, before I put a hand on each of Sunny's cheek-plates, I bring his optics down to my level before looking into his optics. When I see his optics I almost sob, his optics were so full of grief and sadness, grief and sadness caused by me. Keeping myself from letting out a few tears, I take Sunny's hand into mine, and lead him to where Sides is sitting on the floor, sitting down next to Sides, I pull Sunny next to me. Hugging Sides, he lets out a sob before laying his helm in my lap and wrapping his arms around me, while Sunny leans against me, both of them trying not to cry. With a sad sigh, I look to both of them, then I put a servo on each of their cheeks rubbing them soothingly. Then I begin to sing:

**_Innocence is fragile like the wind_**

**_Cold hearts can tear it down_**

**_It's hard to find some sanctuary_**

**_I know your feeling just like the world_**

**_Is on your shoulders_**

**_And you won't survive if it gets any colder_**

**_Angels - wait for tomorrow_**

**_Before you smile you gotta cry sometimes_**

**_Angels - a new day will follow Even angels need to learn how to fly_**

**_Listen close to the child inside you_**

**_Beggin' to be set free_**

**_You've lost your way_**

**_And your heart is needing shelter_**

**_I know you feel the walls are_**

**_Closing all around_**

**_Hold on, it won't be long_**

**_Before you break 'em down_**

**_Angels - wait for tomorrow_**

**_Before you smile you gotta cry sometimes_**

**_Angels - a new day will follow Even angels need to learn how to fly_**

**_Believe in all your dreams_**

**_And reach for the sky_**

**_So hard all alone_**

**_fighting' thru the pain_**

**_Some day you'll stand up_**

**_Strong and unafraid_**

**_And then you'll see the sun_**

**_Right behind the rain_**

**_Spread your wings_**

**_Angels - wait for tomorrow_**

**_Before you smile you gotta cry sometimes_**

**_Angels - a new day will follow_**

**_Even angels need to learn how to fly_**

**_Angels - wait for tomorrow_**

**_Before you smile you gotta cry sometimes_**

**_Angels - a new day will follow_**

**_Even angels need to learn how to fly_**

**_Angels - angels_**

**_Angels - angels_**

**_Angels - angels_**

**_Angels - angels_**

**_Even angels need to learn how to fly_**

As I finish the song that seemed to come out of nowhere, I notice both twins in recharge. Smiling softly, I lean down and give them each a kiss on their fore-helms, before getting up and going to the control room. Looking at the controls, I hear a faint buzzing, looking around I click a button.

**_State your faction, and business._**

I hear a commanding voice demands, clicking another button I do as asked.

**_I along with my companions are Autobots. So how's it going Optimus?_**

**_Angel? Is that you?! _**

I hear a gruff voice demand in the background.

**_Hey pop's hows it goin?_**

I chuckle when I begin to hear demands from Ratchet along with curses and clangs.

**_Save the lecture for when I get there pop's, by the way I'm with the twins._**

**_SON OF A FRA…._**

I cut the line off with a chuckle, before I feel a servo on my shoulder, turning around I see Sideswipe, I give him a small smile.

**_"How are you?" _**I question.

He smiles at me.

**_"Great thanks to you, I'm still a little…sad, but knowing Angel, she'll find us again, she's probably already killed all of the drones ad is trying to find us now." _**He chuckles.

I smile, knowing if I had been left behind I would have done that.

**_"Hey….Angel? I'm really glad you're okay and with us." _**Sides says.

I smile, before the both of us are jolted around as the pod shakes.

**_"Looks like we're making land fall."_**

* * *

**_I'm not THAT horrible besides I have something dramatic planned for the twins finding out Angel's secret which will be later on in the story._**

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter._**

**_Have a wonderful day/night._**

**_See you all laterz!_**

**_P.S I do not own the song, I found it randomly on the web. So I have no clue what it's called, just thought it was fitting to use._**


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as Sideswipe finishes his sentence, warning alerts started to blast from the controls making me hold my servo to one my audios, since my other servo is unusable with being paralyzed and all. I shut my optics while clenching my teeth as the deafening sounds assault my audios, all while Sides worriedly tries to figure out what's wrong with me.

About that time I hear the alerts go off in a suddenly, looking over I see Sunstreaker with a servo full of sparking cables, before dropping them, then walking over to Sides and I.

**_"You have sensitive audios don't you?" _**Sunny asks.

I nod, before bringing my servo down to my sides.

**_"Thank yo.." _**I get cut off when the pod shakes more.

Then at that moment the lights shut off, before kicking back on only in a red color, while an alert flashes mutely on the screen of the controls. Another jolt of the pod sends the three of us off our pedes and onto the floor, waiting a moment we all get back up onto our pedes only to fall again

By the time we crash down, the twins and I had been jolted around the pod a couple of times. Onlining my closed optics, I notice before I open them an object resting on my aft, and my chest plates pressed against something. Confused I look around only for my optics to widen, under me is Sunstreaker, his right servo cupping my aft and my chest plates resting against his, while I straddle him, the position not at all intentional.

My optics are wide as saucers, while Sunstreaker looks around confused before tensing up realizing the position we're in. We stare at each other, faintly I hear the sound of cooling fans kick on, but I'm too busy in my embarrassment to pay any notice. Both of us still do not move from our spots, too embarrassed to let any logic into our processors, before we're jolted out of our spots by a whistle.

**_"You know if you two wanted privacy you could have just said so.." _**I hear Sides say.

Sunny and I jolt from our spots; I fly off of Sunny and onto the floor, while Sunstreaker backs away a couple of feet, our cooling fans kicking on into overdrive.

**_"All though I think three would be a WAY better choice for a private moment." _**Sides says with a suggestive smirk.

I duck my helm in embarrassment, while putting my servo over my face, getting a chuckle from Sides. I hear a loud clang echo across the pod, in confusion I look up, only to see Sides rubbing his helm, while an irritated Sunstreaker stands next to him.

**_"Idiot." _**Sunny sneers, before walking away.

I watch as he walks towards the door, before opening it, getting up from my spot I follow after him, leaving Sides shouting after us. As soon as I step down I notice a difference, the ground is soft against my pedes, as a brown with green stringy substance sinks down with my weight. Looking over I see Sunstreaker with his face contorted into disgust, as he looks at his pedes.

**_"Well this is different.." _**Sides speaks up.

I look around our surroundings already alert, and ready to protect the twins if needed. As I look around I see tall brown and green things standing stiffly in the organic ground, along with a small body of water sounding off nearby. Looking up I see the sky is littered with white puffy things and around them is a sea of blue.

**_"Is beautiful." _**I say.

**_"It's disgusting and organic!" _**Sunstreaker hisses.

I roll my optics, before I snap my attention to an approaching rumbling sound. Getting into a defensive stance, I see the twins cast me confused looks.

**_"Something is approaching." _**I say.

Instantly they get into defensive stances also, only they move in front of me protectively. Normally I would be standing protectively in front in my true form, but since I'm in my Cybertronian form the twins are now the ones protecting, something I'm not used to.

My optics zero in on several strange-looking vehicles, I move to change my servo into a blaster only to realize my arm is still paralyzed, leaving me to use only one of my blasters instead of both. Sides looking back to me, lets out a loud gasp at seeing my injured arm.

**_"Angel! Your hurt!" _**He comes to my side while Sunny casts a worried glance to me but stays in his defensive stance.

**_"What happened?!" _**Sides questions picking up my limp arm.

**_"I was shot in the shoulder bolt; the shot hit a gear making my arm useless." _**I say truthfully.

I watch as suspicion crosses his optics at looking at my wound before shakes his helm.

**_"Is something the matter?" _**I question innocently, yet on the inside I'm worried of him discovering me.

**_"No, it's nothing, just wishful and impossible thinking." _**Sides mumbles to himself.

I say nothing afterwards, suddenly I feel Sides shove me behind him as the vehicle park in front of us, soon they begin to transform, getting defensive snarls from the twins. When the Cybertronian finishes transforming, I recognize the mech immediately. I walk up to him with a smile, before I cast a glance to a group of smaller creatures next to him.

**_"Optimus it's good to see you." _**I smile.

I watch as his optics widen in surprise.

**_"Angel I have not seen you since the day you became an Autobot." _**He says.

Looking down, I see the smaller creatures giving us confused looks.

**_"These are humans, the beings that dwell this planet, they help us with fight the Decepticons." _**He says.

**_"Greetings." _**I say to the humans, only to get confused glances.

**_"They do not speak our language, I will send you and the twins a packet of all Earth's languages, the dominant language here though is English." _**Optimus says.

I nod, before downloading the packet, then looking down at the humans with a warm smile.

"Greetings, my name is Angel." I say.

I watch as a smaller human, a male with brown _hair _steps up and offers me a smile.

"Welcome to Earth Angel, my name is William Lennox, you may call me Will." The human I now know as Will says.

I smile before gesturing over to the twins.

"The red mech to the left is Sideswipe, while the yellow mech to the right is Sunstreaker." I say

He nods, before giving them a welcome. Sideswipe give a nod, while Sunstreaker merely gives a side glance.

Hearing the sound of approaching pedes, I turn my attention to the source, before I smirk.

"Hey pops, long time no see." I say.

Ratchet gives a snort.

"Not long enough." He grumbles.

"Gee I feel so loved." I say sarcastically.

He lets out a small chuckle, before waving me over.

"Now come here, I'm going to scan you." He commands.

I step up and before he scans me his optics zero in on my paralyzed arm.

"Slag it femme what happened?!" He growls while tending to my arm.

"I got shot in the shoulder bolt by a con, the shot hit a gear paralyzing my arm." I say.

He growls, before he moves my shoulder harshly towards him, getting a pained shout from me. Faintly I hear two growls from where the twins are but I'm too focused on giving Ratchet a death glare.

"You had a gear out-of-place, it just needed to be popped back into it's socket. Be lucky it was only a minor wound." He says.

I growl lowly.

"A warning would have been nice pops." I say.

He only grunts, before I give my attention to Optimus.

"You three will have to find an alternate mode to keep cover in on this planet, not all of its inhabitants know of our existence, you will find what you need on the World Wide Web." Optimus says.

We nod, before scanning across the web to find our alternate modes, I hear the sound of gears twisting and grinding, turning my helm towards the twins I see they have taken the forms of what the humans call Lamborghinis. Very suiting for them considering the flashy nature of the vehicles, I put my attention back on finding my own alternate mode, before I finally find the one suited for me, a Ferrari F12 Berlinetta. Scanning the vehicle my armor shift and reshape to the parts of the vehicle, before I transform into said vehicle. As soon as I do, I get what humans call wolf whistles from the human mechs, when they see my alt choice. the color of my armor was of course white, but my rims and other trims were gold, transforming back into my bi-pedal mode I hear Sides give a whistle.

"Nice choice, it suits you." He smiles charmingly, making my cooling fans kick on.

Once the twins and I have our alt modes, Optimus has us follow him, Ratchet and the humans to the Autobot base. As we drive I notice something very amusing yet endearing, both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker protectively flanking my sides, their engines rumbling loudly as they drive. With a mental smirk I drive closer to Sides making him move away slightly, before he moves closer to me, making me move away. I giggle as I do this to Sunny, and before long the twins and I are playfully scooting closer to each other in a game similar to keep away…somewhat similar anyways. Optimus lightly scolds us, as we get into the lanes of other vehicles, we quit for a breem or two, before Sideswipe starts the game back up, this time riding up on Ratchet's aft getting an angry rumble from Ratchet. Sideswipe's engine makes a rumble in a chuckling manner before he comes back to my side, as we drive.

1 Earth hour later we arrive at an enclosed and secluded base, away from human civilization. With a rev of my engine I drive though the barbed wire iron gate, with the twins falling behind me. Driving up close to Optimus and Ratchet, the twins and I transform. Once we finish transforming, the twins flank both of my sides, I'm not even sure they notice they're even doing it. My spark warms when I watch both twins look around the area alert, even though this is the Autobot base, and protectively tense up next to me, when they hear a car door shut.

_"I could get used to all of this protectiveness."_

* * *

**_Another chapter down, many more to go. XD_**

**_I'd like to thank EVERYONE for the reviews, I really LOVE your reviews, and they never cease to make me laugh. :D_**

**_Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter, have a wonderful day/night and week. ;D_**

**_Remember to leave me those wonderful reviews I love so much. _**

**_I shall see you all next time I update!_**

**_Bye! XD_**


	18. Chapter 18

Naturally, when news got around that there are new bots on the base, everyone crowded the area. Of course the twins, well Sides began to socialize with the bots he knew and fought alongside with. Sunny occasionally chatted with bots when they asked questions, but other than that he stayed next to his brother. I watch with a smile as the twins catch up with their old friends, not noticing a voice from behind me startles me.

"Hello." I hear a accented voice say behind me.

Turning to my left I see a cherry red mech, just a shade lighter than Sides. I smile warmly, before holding my servo out in what humans call a hand shake.

"Hello, I'm Angel." I smile.

"Mirage, nice to meet you Angel, il tuo nome è molto atto a soddisfare (Your name is very suiting)" He says the last of his sentence in the human language known as Italian.

I smile a happy glint in my optics thinking of the mechs that gave me my name.

"Thank you." I chuckle.

"Would you like for me to show you around?" He questions with a charming smile.

Looking back towards the twins, I see they are still talking with the others, turning back to the mech before me I smile.

"I'd like that, thank you." I say.

"Not a problem for a pretty femme such as yourself." He smiles, before offering an arm to me

I smile before giggling, then I take his arm, then we walk off.

**Sideswipe POV:**

I was in a conversation with Bluesteak, when I hear Angel's giggle. My spark warms at hearing her giggle, before it burns in jealousy when I see who she's with.

**_::::That arrogant Noble is with Angel.::::Sideswipe_**

**_::::I can see that.::::Sunstreaker_**

I can feel jealousy course though our bond, we know why: We like Angel. Not surprising to us really, Angel is by far the prettiest femme we've seen, not only that she's kind and caring, and even said to us she would have accepted BOTH Sunny and I if she was our mate, something other femmes can't seem to do.

Watching that arrogant noble take off with Angel, growls rumble through our tanks. But instead of following after them as much as we'd like, we allow Angel her space. Even though it'll leave the others with Sunny and I short fused and snappish.

Then my processor decides to bring up something I'd rather not think of at the moment, Angel my pet Cyber-wolf. My spark begins to thrum painfully, remembering her refusing my help, refusing to be saved, just to protect Sunny and I. That stupid, stupid, femme, if she hadn't refused my help….sh..she still be here. I notice my optics are trying to mist, so I walk away from the crowd, trying to prevent the coolant from reaching my cheek-plates. Once at a secluded area I collapse onto my aft and bring my knees up to my chassis, then look blankly at what the humans call a forest.

I feel my twin's servo on my shoulder, all while he sends his comfort and love through our bond, along with his own grief. Then I give up on fighting my emotions, and allow the coolant to streak down my cheeks.

**Angel's POV:**

The touring with Mirage was going well, even if he was acting strange. Not creepy strange just always complementing me, and giving me soft looks, something I'm not understanding.

**_"So what part of Cybertron are you from?" _**Mirage questions in our native language.

**_"Kaon, what about you?" _**I question.

**_"The Noble village on the other side of Iacon." _**He says.

**_"You're a noble?" _**I question.

**_"Well I was." _**He sighs sadly.

I give him a resurring smile.

**_"You are a noble the war may have destroyed Cybertron but that does not mean you nobility was taken away from you." _**I smile brightly

His optics brighten as his looks at me with an unknown expression, I go to question him, only for a scent to reach my nose: _Tears. _Pausing I discreetly sniff the air before I realize it really is tears I'm smelling, and they belong to only one mech…Sideswipe.

**_"I'm sorry Mirage I have to find Sideswipe, see you around?" _**I question with a smile.

He snaps out of his trance before nodding.

**_"Of course." _**He smiles.

I nod, before I begin to quickly search for Sideswipe. While searching for him my spark thrums worriedly in its casing, as the scent of tears gets stronger as I approach a secluded area.

Coming around a corner, I see Sideswipe with his helm buried in his knees, while Sunny has a comforting servo on his shoulder. Sunstreaker notices me but doesn't move, I quickly make my way over to Sides, before getting on my knees and putting my servos on his shoulders. Looking up, I see coolant running down his cheeks, his optics brighten in surprise, before he begins to try to hide his sadness. He moves to hide his face only for me to grab his face gently with my servos, and look into his optics. With a soft smile, I wipe away his tears, before laying a kiss on his forehelm, then looking back into his surprised optics.

**_"Everything will be fine, I may have not known your Angel, but I know that she did what she believed was right." _**I say not really liking that I'm technically lying to him.

**_"And that was saving you and your brother, I know without a doubt she's happy with what she has done and that was saving the mechs she loves." _**I say.

He smiles at me.

**_"Thank you." _**He says.

I let out a nervous vent, before I try to confess my feelings to the twins.

**_"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, I…"_**

"Hey you three! Optimus want to introduce Angel to the femmes."I hear a voice call.

I let out a vent, before looking to the twins whom are looking at me expectantly.

**_"Never mind it's nothing, let's go." _**I smile.

They nod before following after me, as I try to find my way over to Optimus, all while I have a melt down in my processor.

_"So close! So fragging close!"_

* * *

**_Short I know, but I was running out of time while typing this, next time I update it'll be better, and hopefully not as much mistakes._**

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it was short._**

**_Have a wonderful day/night and I'll see you guys laterz._**

**_P.S. Remember to review. ^.^_**


	19. Chapter 19

While walking to where Optimus wants to see me, the whole time I'm pouting in my processor along with letting a small growls of irritation, luckily they were quiet enough no one heard them. The twins had left to get energon upon entering the base, knowing that they're just going to be around a bunch of most likely gossiping femmes.

Spotting Optimus I walk to his side with a smile.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I question my voice sounding a melodic as ever.

"Angel I would like to introduce to you the femmes." He says gesturing to a small group of femmes.

I watch as a green femme walks up with a gentle smile.

"Hello I'm Moonracer." She smiles.

Then a pink femme wheels up with a bubbly smile.

"Hello! I'm Arcee, you're very beautiful!" She gushes.

I smile brightly.

"Thank you." I say

Then finally a red femme walks up holding her servo out, with a smile I take her servo in a hand shake.

"Name's Flareup. Nice to meet you Angel, and Arcee is right you are very beautiful, it's kind of intimating really." She smirks.

I smirk back.

"Lucky you I only have my optics set on somebot else." I say.

I watch as the three femmes' optics brighten up.

"Who?!" They question.

I chuckle.

"That's my secret." I smirk giving them a wink.

Flareup elbows her pink companion lightly.

"I like this femme." She says giving me a wink, making me laugh.

Looking over I notice Optimus has already left, leaving the femmes and I alone. Arcee rolling up tugs me to sit down, with a chuckle I do so.

"So tell us about yourself Angel." Flareup says.

"Not much to say really. I lived in Kaon, I consider Ratchet like a creator to me, and I've recently learnt I love to sing." I shrug.

I watch as the femmes look over at each other before Flare smirks.

"Did you know Moonracer here and Ratchet have thing." She smirks getting a huff from the femme in question.

I pop my optics ridge up.

"Oh? So should be expecting to call you ma' in the near future?" I question.

I watch as Moonracer's cooling fans kick on.

"That's what's she's aiming for hun." Flare winks.

I smirk widely.

"Good to know, that old piece of tin metal needs a good femme, fragger's to cranky." I say.

"Oh? Is that so?" I hear a voice growl behind me.

I watch as the femmes shrink down in their seats looking behind me, while I turn calmly with a smirk on my face-plates.

"How's it going pops?" I say, getting disbelieving stares from Flare and Arcee, while Moon stares at Ratchet with a dreamy look.

"I'm going to give you a check up, after all you never came in for your last one." He growls.

I look at him confused before it clicks.

"You remember that?! That was like what? 50,000 vorns ago?!" I exclaim.

"It wasn't THAT long ago, but yes I do remember, now get your aft up and follow me!" He growls.

I get up calmly, putting my servos behind my helm in a relaxed manner, before following after the cranky bucket of bolts.

Arriving in what I would assume is the med bay, Ratchet has me sit on the medical berth.

"Now…Why didn't you arrive in your true form?" He asks.

"I took a shot for Sides in my Cyber-wolf form, that paralyzed my front leg, Sides tried to save me but I refused and forced him to go. At the last-minute I changed into my Cybertronian form and took a chance and got into the pod with the twins, and told them that I was scouting around the area when I noticed them." I say.

"I see…Can you still change?" He questions.

"Of course, but I don't want to take the chance and allow the twins to see me, they think I'm dead." I say.

He scoffs.

"Still haven't told them." He says.

"No, never really got around to it. Plus what if they reject me, I AM an animal, they'll just probably think of me as just that, an animal." I say.

Ratchet lets out sigh.

"The twins would not do that, but I understand you fear. Just tell them when you're ready." He says.

I nod.

"That's what I intended to do. Now what has happened here on this planet while you have been here?" I question.

**_(The twins and Angel make land fall a few years after ROTF, and in this Jazz, Chromia, Elita, and any other Autobot that died are indeed dead, sadly.)_**

Ratchet begins to explain all that has happened, from the destruction of the Allspark, to the defeat of the Fallen, I let out a whistle.

"Wow, you've been busy." I say.

"What do you think of the destruction of the Allspark, it did make you who you are." Ratchet says.

I let out a sigh.

"Truthfully I think of knew somewhere in the back of my processor that the Allspark was destroyed, around the time you said the Allspark was destroyed, I felt like something was missing from me, but then I felt this strange tingling feeling like I was being caressed before it went away." I say.

Ratchet brings a servo up to his face and puts his digits on his chin bolt.

"Interesting, I'm going to scan you to see if you have any Allspark power in you." He says, while I shrug.

I watch as he brings his scanner up, before a beam of light runs over my frame, then going off with a beep sound.

"The scanners haven't picked up anything." He sighs.

"Hm I kinda figured it would, I healed a femme's spark after she had lost her spark mate. I didn't really mean to but it felt like I was in a trance, and before I knew it I was getting happy thanks from the femme Solardust and her son Wildfire." I say.

"Maybe that one time used up what bit of Allspark power you had, I'll have to look into this more." Ratchet says.

"Now get, you're as the humans say 'Healthy as a horse' I don't want to see you in this med bay unless you are literally dying." He grumbles.

"You should go see Moonracer she can relieve some of the tension for ya!" I say getting a surprised look from Ratchet, before he chunks a wrench at me.

With a laugh I dodge the wrench and haul aft out of Ratchet's domain, all while laughing uncontrollably, until I run right smack into somebot . With a yelp I await for my aft to land onto the hard ground only to notice I was caught, blinking open my optics I see Sunny.

"I really need to learn to watch where I'm going, I always manage to run someone over." I sigh.

Sunny gives me a small, before setting me back on my pedes.

"Sides and I were wondering if you'd like to go on a drive with us later to explore the area a bit?" He asks hesitantly, like he would expect me to turn him down.

Smiles brightly, my optics brighten a shade as my audios perk forward a bit.

"I'd love too!" I say.

He looks at me surprised for a moment, before he smiles.

"We'll see you in 3 joors then." He says before giving me a nod and walking off.

Once I know he's gone I jump into the air and pump my servo up also.

"YES!" I giggle.

Before slapping a hand over my mouth, when I hear a giggle, snapping my helm over I see Flare standing off to the side with a devious smirk, with a look that says 'I know your secret!'

_"Scrap!'_

* * *

**_XD I enjoyed writing Angel and the femmes first meeting, I think they'll get along just fine don't ya think? Anyways the reason I'm keeping the characters that were killed off in the movie, still dead, is because I'm planning something *Devious smirk* And I'm not going to tell you~_**

**_Really hope you enjoyed the chapter! Remember to review!_**

**_I'll see you guys next update…WHICH could be sooner than you think!_**

**_;D_**

**_Laterz my fellow Fangals and boys._**


	20. Chapter 20

I stand there frozen as Flareup walks up to me with a smirk, once she's next to me she slings her arm around my neck.

**_"So your interested in the twins?" _**She smirks.

I let out a vent.

**_"Yes." _**I sigh.

**_"Admit to them, you're a REALLY pretty femme Angel, and judging from the look, the normally cold Sunstreaker gave you, I'd say they like you too." _**She says.

My vents hitch.

**_"Y..you really think they like me?!" _**I question.

She pats me on the helm.

**_"Angel hun, let's just say this, if I was a mech, I'd frag you in a spark beat." _**She chuckles.

My cooling fans turn on in embarrassment.

**_"But I'm a femme and I like mechs. But my answer is yes, without a doubt I KNOW the twins like you, and I hardly interact with them." _**She smiles.

My spark begins to sputter in excitement, while giddiness fills my tanks.

**_"So how long have you known the twins?" _**She questions.

I smile dreamily.

**_"A long time….they gave me my nam…." _**I snap myself off by putting a servo over my mouth.

She raises an optic ridge.

**_"They gave you your name?" _**She questions.

**_"N..no! Um I was just rambling unintelligible things don't mind me." _**I say fear coursing through my tanks.

**_"Angel, you're lying, and I don't like liars. Tell me the truth." _**She demands with a frown.

I let out a vent, fear still churning in my tanks.

**_"Yes they gave me my name. Here follow me I want to discuss this where no one can hear us." _**I say tugging her to follow me.

**_"Let's go to my quarters, it's on the other side of the base, it's perfect for talking about things your don't want others to hear." _**She says turning to tug me.

I nod before following after her. After a few breems we make it into Flare's quarters and we are now sitting on her couch.

**_"Alright now spill." _**She says.

I then begin to explain to her everything, from when I was ONCE a plain Cyber-wolf, to a sentient Cyber-wolf with the ability to shift into a Cybertronian, to my time living and fighting alongside the twins. By the end of it she's giving me a strange look, making me very nervous and fearful.

**_"And this is not a joke?" _**She questions.

**_"No, I have no reason to joke about this this is all true, I swear upon my spark." _**I say.

**_"Show me." _**She says.

**_"W..what?" _**I question.

**_"Show me your true form." _**She says.

I let out a reluctant sigh, before I do as she says. Activating my T-cog I begin to transform into my true form with relieved vents at being back within my true form. I look over to Flare who gasps before putting her servos on her mouth, before walking hesitantly up to me.

**_"Well I guess that explains you unnatural beauty, Cyber-wolves were always beautiful but you surpass even that, almost like you're a TRUE angel." _**She says looking over my white frame with hints of gold in my cables and gears.

I cock my helm to the side and give a toothy grin, my blue optics sparkling with amusement.

**_"Promise me that you won't tell anyone about me being a Cyber-wolf." _**I plead transforming back into my Cybertronian form.

She nods with a smile.

**_"I promise. Now…you have a date with two handsome mech, it's time for you to get prettied up." _**She smirks.I shrink back at the look she gives me as she approaches me with armor cleaners and glosses, that to have seem to come out of nowhere.

One joor later, my frame was waxed completely along with a layer of gloss that makes my white frame seem to glow. Flareup looks at me with an approving look and gives me a thumb's up.

**_"Hun your gonna knock 'em dead." _**She drawls.

I smile, before hugging her.

"Thank you!" I say in English.

She gives me a wink.

"Go get em'girl." She smirks.

I smirk back.

"Gladly." I say before walking out of her quarters.

Walking down the hall, I get stopped by Mirage.

**_"Angel?!" _**He exclaims.

I turn my helm, before smiling warmly.

"Hello Mirage, what can I do for ya?" I question.

He stares at me with wide optics.

"You..you look wonderful Angelo!" He says with a charming smile, his Italian accent still going strong.

I smile before looking forward.

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat Mirage, the twins are waiting on me." I say apologetically.

I watch as an emotion crosses his optics before it gone, then he smiles almost fake.

"Oh, my apologizes on keeping you. Have fun on your…date." He says.

I smile happily, before nodding.

"Bye Mirage!" I wave before taking off.

Making it into the rec. room, I find the twins waiting by the exit talking to each other. With a giddy smile on my face, I walk up to them getting their attention.

"Hey guys!" I chirp.

They go to greet me only to freeze as their optics scan across my frame, making me fight my cooling fans.

"Angel you look.." Sides starts.

"Beautiful." Sunstreaker finishes.

I look towards the ground.

"Thanks, you two don't look have bad yourselves." I smile looking back up.

I nearly glitch at the looks they're giving me, dare I say it the looks they give are filled with…Love?

**_"Are you ready to go?" _**Sideswipe says with a charming smile.

I nod, and begin to transform into my alt-mode along with them. Once we finish transforming the twins rev their engines playfully, with a mental smirk I rev back just as playfully, before taking off, the twins hot on my aft.

I nearly let out a howl of glee as I feel the gravel and dirt under my tires as I speed on a dirt road, stirring up dust onto the twins getting engine growls from the twins, making me laugh. We continue to speed on the dirt roads surrounded by nothing but forest, not watching the twins, I notice they are now at each of my sides revving their engines. I scoot over to Sunny getting a half sparked engine growl as he moves over, then he does the same making me scoot over to Sides, getting him to join the game that we started earlier on.

We continue our game for a joor, before we come across a lone dirt road surrounded by trees, curiously we all drive onto it before coming across a forest clearing. Revving my engine I gun it pass them and speedily transform, just as the twins make it over to me. With a hand on my hip I smirk at the twins as they transform.

"I do think I won." I smirk.

Sides cocks an optics ridge.

"Didn't know it was a race." He says.

I smirk even more, before bumping him lightly with my hip.

"It was and I am the winner." I say with a cocky grin.

Sunny gives a snort.

"Alright femme, you win THIS TIME." He says his velvet voice making me suppress a shiver.

Seeing as tree, I sit down and lean against it, before just settling on laying on the grass.

"Aren't you afraid of getting dirty?" Sides questions.

I pop one of my optics open, and give him a toothy grin.

"No." I say.

He chuckles.

"Don't believe I've ever met a femme not afraid to get dirty." He says.

"Yeah well I'm one of a kind." _Literally._

He chuckles, before he lays down on the ground next to me, I look over and send him a smirk.

"Hey Sunny, you gonna join us?" I question.

He grumbles a 'Don't call me that' before looking down at us.

"No, it'll mess up my paint job and get it dirty." He says.

"Ah come on Streaker, if it makes you feel any better, I'll help you wax if it does get messed up." I say.

He thinks it over, before laying down on my other side. The three of us lay there looking up at the now sun setting sky.

"This planet is beautiful." I say.

"It is." Sides replies.

"But I miss Cybertron, I miss the country sides, and the full moons. This planet only has one moon, and it's white, not crystalic blue/purple." I sigh.

"You lived in the country sides?" Sides questions.

This question doesn't really affect me because I know I don't have to lie.

"Yeah, I did." I reply looking at the barely noticeable moon.

After that we sit in a comfortable silence, while I think of ways to admit my feelings. While thinking, my audios pick up a very distinguishable sound, a _howl._

Hearing this I snap up in a sitting position, getting the twins attention.

"What is it?" Sides questions worriedly.

I don't answer, my optics trained on one section of the forest, as the sounds of snarls and whines get closer, and as they get closer so does my excitement and the urge to change into my true form. Then finally something runs out from the forest, a small creature that looks very similar to a Cyber-wolf just organic. Then several more come out from the forest, I let out a small whine low enough the twins can't hear it but loud enough the _wolves _can. Every single wolf in the pack turn their heads to me, before carefully and cautiously stalking towards me. Getting up slowly, I carefully walk closer to them, before I get down on my knees, and hold a digit out. I watch as what I would assume is the alpha come closer to me, before sniffing my digit, then licking it with a wag of his tail. That's all it took for the rest of the pack to crowd over to me, being a Cyber-wolf I could understand their language fluently, but it's not speaking language but body language. I watch observantly over their body language, before I understand what they are saying, they understand I'm a wolf like them, just different. Being near these creatures so much similar to my own species brings a smile of happiness to my face, as I carefully run digits down each wolf's back. As I do this I get whines of acceptance and excitement, as they immediately welcome me as a pack member, making me feel even happier. I watch as a femme wolf leaves with another before coming back with something in their mouths: _Pups._

With wide optics I excitedly look over at the pups, before I carefully pick one up and bring it closer to my face, I watch with amusement as it wags its tail and pounces on my face. Looking back down I see a femme wolf look at the pup worriedly, with a soft smile I set the pup down, and watch as the mother of the pup lick its face.

I continue to interact with my new-found pack for a joor, not even thinking of the twins, before finally the alpha ushers them on back to their den. With a smile on my face I watch as the pack of wolves leave into the forest, before I turn my helm around, only to see the twins.

_"Scrap! I forgot they were there!" _

"What was that about?" Sideswipe questions almost suspiciously.

"My favorite animals on Cybertron were Cyber-wolves, I guess I just got excited seeing that there are some here on this planet even though they are smaller and more delicate." I say hiding the nervousness in my voice.

Looking up I see it's night, so with a smile I look back to the twins.

"I guess we should head back to base, the others will begin to wonder where we're at." I say.

Sides watches me suspiciously, before Sunny smacks him on the back of the helm sending him a look, as he smiles lightly at me.

"Your right let's go." Sunny smiles, before it turns to a frown.

He snaps his helm towards Sides and sends a glare, both communicating to each other through bond. I watch as a sad look crosses Sides for a moment, while Sunny sends a comforting one back, before they both smile and turn towards me.

"Now let's head back." Sides says back to being cheerful.

I nod with a smile, before transforming the twins following suit. Once we finish transforming we drive back to base, the three of us occasionally scooting closer to each other in a half sparked game that we were playing earlier.

Once making it to base, we transform and look at each other. I give the twins a happy smile.

"I had fun, I hope we can do this again sometime." I say with a nervous smile.

They nod happily.

"Of course, anytime you want to go out just call us, you know our comm link numbers." Sides says with a smile.

I watch with cooling fans on as the twins give me a kiss on the servo, and a bid goodnight, before leaving for their quarters. Once they're out of the area I giggle madly, getting chuckles from behind me. Snapping my helm to the source I see the femmes standing there with smirks, I send a glare to the innocent looking Flareup, as she shrugs with a smile.

"What? I couldn't resist!"

* * *

**_Soooo how was the chappy? Good I would hope, I made it a fluffy chapter just for you guys, even though this story has been nothing but fluff, but be prepared for that to change, you guys that read my other stories KNOW how much I just LOVE to have action in my stories._**

**_Anyways remember to review, a have a wonderful day/night._**

**_And if you have anyquestions just PM me._**

**_Bai bai!_**


	21. Chapter 21

Moonracer chuckles.

"She's didn't tell us, we were sitting here the whole time during yours and the twins exchange. Trust me, whatever you tell Flare is kept between you and her." She smiles warmly.

Flare sends me a cheeky grin making me send an irritated one back at her.

"So what' s the story between you and the twins?" Arcee pips up.

"Flare you explain to them, I want some time to think." I say.

She sends me a smirk.

"Don't cha mean plan?" She says.

While walking away I give her what the humans call 'the bird' getting a round of chuckles from the femmes. Walking around the base, I begin to come across an area no inhabited by neither bots or humans, shrugging I continue on.

After some time I come across a larger room, it's vacancy drawing me in with curiosity. Looking around the large room I smile happily at what I am now going to call my private room, since no one comes down here.

_"I'll have to ask Optimus if I can have this room." _

Looking around once more I walk over and sit on top of a metal crate with a sigh. Seeing the empty room, loneliness creeps up into my spark, as does grief.

_"Am I really the last of my kind?!"_

And before long I begin to sob to myself, making sure to keep it quiet just in case someone or bot hears. I clutch at my chassis, as a wave of pain hits me full force surprising me. I let out a small whine of pain, as I fall to the floor clawing at my chest, making gashes in my white armor. I begin to feel a strong wave of heat hitting my spark, as well as an unknown energy. My optics begin to glow very brightly, as does my spark getting little beams of golden light come from the cracks of my chassis.

My cooling fans begin to overheat, and before long they kick off no longer being able to handle the strain, moments later my vents begin to close up from the amount of venting I'm doing trying to cool my overheating frame. Soon not only is my spark in agony but every gear, and cable begins to create great agony for me. I turn off my vocalizer as I try to let out a howl of pain, tears stream down my face plates, before finally the pain stops. The golden glow swallows me for a moment, before the gashes that now pool energon heal up and the pain is gone completely.

My spark begins to thrum back at a steady beat, but this time I feel different. I shrug it off, and try to allow my frame to rest after my little spasm of pain. I take deep vents, relieved my vents and cooling fan is back to working again, and relieved the pain is gone.

Taking note of my surroundings again, I notice a small screen in the corner of my vision, curious I pull it up. On it shows ALL of the Cybertronian spark signals on Earth and even the solar system, one signal however catches my attention, not only because it is exactly where I'm at, but because it says I'M the Allspark.

Realization comes to me and I gasp, quickly I begin to try and hide my signal, which isn't too hard. After all if you're going to live as a Cyber-wolf you have to be skilled at hiding spark signatures. Once I successfully hide my signature, I comm Ratchet.

**_-Ratchet? You and Optimus need to come here, I'm at sector 12 unit 3, hurry!-Angel_**

Once finishing the comm I cut the link, and begin to make sure no bot OR con noticed the Allspark blip, but panic begins to set in as I know there is no possible way that my signature went unnoticed by Decepticons.

**_"Angel? What's the matter?" _**I hear Ratchet question upon entering the room.

I wait until Optimus has made it into the room, before I begin to explain what happened, even explaining what I am and how I came to be to Opitmus. By the end of it Ratchet and Optimus are looking at me in surprise, before Ratchet swings into action.

**_"I'm going to scan your spark, this may hurt a little." _**He says softly, surprising me.

I flinch at the small bit of pain that erupts from my spark when Ratchet begins to scan me. With focused optics, he examines the results, before his optics meet my own.

**_"Your spark is reading very high levels of Allspark energy, and it is continuing to get stronger." _**He says looking back at the results.

I watch with worry as his face turns very grim and becomes sad.

**_"If it continues to grow any stronger, the likely hood of you offlining is very h..high." _**He says choking at the end.

I stare at him with sadness, before I smile warmly.

**_"I'll be fine pops, you'll see. I was chosen to be what I am for a reason, I highly doubt the Allspark will just let me offline from the power. But I am curious, how much longer does the scans say I have to be online?" _**I question.

He lets out a shaky vent.

"3 months." He says in English.

I watch as Optimus steps up and puts a servo on his friend's shoulder.

**_"Angel is right, I doubt the Allspark much less Primus will allow Angel to offline, let's be cautious however. Angel I'm assigning a guard to be with you at all hours of the day, and just to make it more enjoyable for you I'll assign the twins to guard you during afternoon hours." _**He says smiling warmly.

I nod with a happy smile.

**_"Who will be guarding her during the morning hours?" _**Ratchet speaks up.

Optimus puts on a thoughtful look.

**_"Mirage seems like a better choice, I'll leave the choice to you Angel." _**He says.

I nod.

**_"That's fine, but what story are we going to use? I really don't want anyone to know of my spark being filled with Allspark energy, I don't want anyone treating me differently, but when the time is right though I will tell the truth." _**I say.

Optimus nods.

**_"I understand, you just leave that to me, Ratchet show Angel her quarters I'm sure she's exhausted after her long day." _**Optimus says, before walking out.

Ratchet looks to me, I can see the fear in his eyes, making me give him a sad smile. Walking closer to him I wrap him in a hug.

**_"I'll be fine pops, you'll see." _**I whisper.

He hugs me back before letting out a deep vent, before saying in a shaky voice:

**_"I don't want to lose my daughter."_**

* * *

**_Awh that chappy made me sad T.T but I had to do it._**

**_Tell me what you think._**

**_Have a good day/night and I will see you guys laterz!_**

**_Bye!_**


	22. Chapter 22

My spark churns in my chassis as I try to console my adopted creator.

**_"You won't, even if I am to offline I will ALWAYS be in your spark, and know this: I am possibly the happiest femme to know I have you to look up to as a father. So if I was to offline you know I died happy and not sad." _**I say with a smile.

He smiles softly a bit, before he begins to lead me to my quarters. After a few breems we make it to a door which will lead to what I assume is my quarters.

**_"If you have ANY problems you comm me understand?" _**He says.

I nod with a smile.

**_"Good. Now get some recharge you've had a long orn." _**He says before walking away.

I smile softly as I close the door, looking around I see a simple berth and couch in the room, the rest of the room blank and empty. With a shrug I lay onto the berth, before closing my optics. Several breems pass by and recharge as yet to come to me, then I realize something.

_"This is the first time I've ever recharged without the twins." _

With that thought I let out a whine, I begin wanting to find the twins' quarters and at lease sleep at their door step in my true form just to know they are safe, but I know that won't turn out well. With an aggravated huff, I ignore my instincts and force myself into recharge.

The next morning, I online my optics tiredly, I let out a tired vent before forcing myself to stand. Walking out of my quarters, I locate the femme wash-racks and look into a mirror. I let out a sigh when I see my golden optics are dull, and my posture screams exhaustion. Walking into a wash rack, I take off my armor and begin to wash my protoform. While washing my frame off I let out a confused 'huh?' when I feel a bit of soreness on both of my shoulder bolts, reaching around the best I can I place a servo onto the lower part of my shoulder where the soreness is located, only to find a slight bump on my protoform. Pushing at the bump, I wince slightly when a bit of sting goes across my shoulder, putting my servo back at my side, I decide to leave the spot be, hoping it's just a small cable knot that will go away.

I lean against the wall in front of me, while letting the now hot water run down my sore shoulders. After letting the water run over my frame I turn the water off, and allow myself to dry. While waiting for my frame to dry a jolt of pain runs through my spark, making me collapse to my knees and let out a cry of pain.

My frame begins to overheat again this time steam comes from my protoform, my cooling fans have already ceased working again making no sort of relief for the agonizing heat. Trying to comm Ratchet, my comm system overheats and fries, soon alerts begin to pop up into my vision. I try to let a whine of pain out only for my vocalizer to fritz out, fear begins to grip at my pained spark as I desperately try to call out for someone. Tears begin to well up into my eyes, at the pain coming from my spark and the heat coursing through my frame.

"Angel? Are you in there?" I hear a very familiar velvet voice question.

I try to call out, only to manage a choking sound, more tears begin to slip past my optics, before an idea comes to my processor. Feeling Sunny's presence still by the wash racks, I begin to hit my servo against the metal rack, getting a loud clanging sound.

"Angel?!" He questions worriedly.

I begin to beat harder, before my audios pick up the sound of pede steps.

**_"ANGEL?!" _**Sunny gasps running to my side.

I look up at him with energon filled optics that show nothing but pain.

**_"What is it sweet-spark what's the matter?" _**He says panicky.

Just as I begin to try to communicate with Sunstreaker in some way, another wave of pain hits this time much worse. I let out a static laced scream of pain, as I bring out my claws and begin to claw at my chassis. Faintly I hear Sunny trying to get me to stop, but I'm too focused on trying to free my spark of the pain. I feel a bit of sting from my chassis, the sting actually supposed to hurt more than that, but being over ridden by the agony in my spark. By now my energon is pouring from my chassis, just as tears run down my face. Then the pain dims allowing me to focus on the now panicked and fearful Sunny.

**_"I'm taking you to Ratchet, I'll try to keep from causing you anymore pain as I pick you up." _**He says, before he freezes just as he begins to grab me.

I hear the sound of cooling fans kicking on, making me look at the mech questioningly.

Instead of being flustered at a mech seeing my protoform, I only nod, too pained to care. Soon begin to feel the clicks of Sunstreaker putting my armor back on gently and nervously, before finally he picks up my smaller frame in what humans call bridal style.

Once he has me in his grip, he quickly walks out of the wash racks, going as fast as possible without causing me any more harm to Ratchet's. Practically kicking the door open, I hear the sound of a clang.

"Fraggit Sunstreaker why are yo.." Ratchet's optics widen at seeing me within Sunny's grasp.

"Something wrong with Angel! She's in a lot of pain!" Sunny says uncharacteristically worried.

About that time Side comes gliding in, before his optics land upon me.

"Angel?! What happened, Sunny told me you're in pain!" Sides begins to say in a fearful and flustered tone.

Ratchet moves to grab me from Sunny, only for me to scream as yet another wave of pain hits. Faintly I hear small whirring clicks along with a slight ping, before I'm tightly embraced by Sunny, while both twins let out threatening snarls.

**_"FRAG IT! The LAST thing I need is for you two to go into gladiator mode!" _**Ratchet snarls.

This only gets the twins more defensive, they move to leave the med bay, only for them to be stopped by Mirage.

**_"Mirage, don't let them out of this med bay!" _**Ratchet commands.

He nods, before his optics narrow in on my pained face. I feel the twins snarl even more menacingly at Mirage when he move closer to us, Sunny clutches me tighter against his chassis enough for me to be flush against him. I feel my spark despite its agony pull closer towards Sunny, all while the feeling of giddiness fills my tanks. Then I begin to notice the pain disappearing, before finally it goes away completely, I sag into Sunny's possessive grip in exhaustion. My optics close, before I force them open, looking up I see both twins looking at me, the med bay quiet. I send I tired smile to the twins, seeing that their back to normal, before looking to Ratchet.

**_"Well now that you two are DONE hand me Angel NOW, before I weld your afts to the ceiling!" _**Ratchet snarls.

Sunny begin to hand me over to Ratchet, only for the pain to come back full force, making me cry out. Sunny surprised clutches me back close to his chassis, and surprisingly the pain disappears. Noticing this I give a confused look to Ratchet, whom looks just as confused if not more so than me.

**_"Sunstreaker I need you to slowly hand Angel in my direction, as soon as she shows signs of pain bring her back closer to your spark." _**Ratchet commands slowly looking at me.

Sunstreaker nods, before he slowly begin to move me away from his chassis, as soon as I get more than 10 inches away, I cry out in pain, before it quickly goes away when I'm clutched back into Sunny's chassis. Ratchet mumbles in an interested tone:

**_"Well this is intriguing."_**

* * *

**_So what can this mean? Obviously something serious, that's what!_**

**_Remember to review and tell me what you think, sorry for the short chapters, I haven't had a lot of time lately to give you guys a nice long chapter. But HEY better than no update at all. XD_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night and I hope to see you guys tomorrow._**

**_Laterz!_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**WARNING: This chapter contains a scene that some may find uncomfortable, read with caution!**_

* * *

"So why exactly is it that I go back to being in pain when I'm away from Sunstreaker?" I question

Ratchet contemplates this, before sighing.

"With the…. condition you're in, I don't know." Ratchet says frustrated with himself

"Wait what condition?!" Sides questions.

Ratchet sighs.

"Angel is having spark problems that could very well kill her" He says somewhat true.

Both twins vent sharply, I feel Sunny hold me closer, before they both look at each other, then back at Ratchet.

"Is there a way to help her?" Sunstreaker questions.

Ratchet lets out an exhausted vent.

"No… Not with what she is dealing with, it has to take its own course, and get better on its own." Ratchet says.

"How….how long do you think she has?" Sides questions.

I hear with sensitive audios, Ratchet's vents stuttering.

"3 m..months at the latest." He says choking.

I decide to speak up at that moment.

"Pops I'm not going anywhere, you got me old man?!" I growl sternly.

He blinks at me, before nodding with a slight smile.

"Now, I'm only going to warn you all ONCE! If you start treating me like a fragile energon flower, I will beat you in the helms so hard you won't know which way is up or down." I growl.

They all nod quickly.

"Good!" I chirp.

I wince a bit as I feel a small stab of pain in my shoulders, no one notices though.

"So is there a way I can at least stand on my own two pedes without screaming in pain?" I ask.

Ratchet walks over to Sunny and I before scanning the both of us deeply, making us both wince at the stinging it causes. Ratchet quickly looks over the results, before his vents hitch, his optics widening.

**_"Your sparks are in sync." _**He exclaims in Cybertronian.

**_"Wait how is that possible?" _**Sides asks.

**_"I'm not quite sure, but from these readings Angel's spark has gone into sync with your's and Sunstreaker's sparks." _**He says.

**_"Not only that Angel, the energy build up from your 'condition' has gone up quicker than it was supposed to meaning if it gets above 500 energy watts (Completely made this up XD) you could offline from the excessive energy stored into your spark." _**Ratchet says.

Instead of showing what I feel I close up, I keep my fear hidden, showing only a blank face. I hear both of the twins' sparks speed up, making my spark speed up.

**_"What is this energy building up in her spark, and why is it only building up there?" _**Sunstreaker questions.

**_"That I canno….."_**

Ratchet gets cut off when a resounding blast echoes into the room. Alarms begin to go off, making me whine in pain and cover my audios, Sunny's grip on my tightens, before loosening and then I feel myself being moved. Looking up I see I am now in Sideswipes hold, Sunstreaker standing in front of us along with Ratchet.

**_"Primus! It's Decepticons, Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! Get Angel out of here NOW!" _**Ratchet snarls.

The twins nod, before taking off and out the door. My frame sways around in Sides embrace, as he runs through the halls, faintly I hear a roar from an unknown voice.

**_"WHERE IS THE ALLSPARK!" _**

My vents hitch, knowing that the cons are after me, fear churns in my tanks, not for me but for the twins. The need to protect screams at me, and my beast protocols begin preparing themselves, I begin trying to shut them off quickly, only for them to not follow my commands. My spark is beating fast within my chassis, no doubt because to the twins' adrenaline, knowing if I don't keep my emotions under control my secret could very well be exposed, and at the wrong moment.

I begin to take calming vents, focusing on the sound of the twins' beating sparks, after a moment my beast protocols kick off making me sigh in relief. I hear the sound of a door opening then shutting before noticing I'm no longer swaying around. In confusion I look around, only to see the three of us are in the unit I discovered only a day ago.

**_"Are you alright?" _**Sideswipe questions.

I nod, before I lay my helm on his chassis.

**_"Just tired." _**I mumble.

I feel a digit lift my chin up, looking up my gold optics meet Sideswipes.

**_"I know your tired Angel, but I need you to stay awake, just in case you have to run." _**He says.

I shrug.

**_"I wouldn't be able to go far, before collapsing in pain." _**I say.

He doesn't say anything, but continues to watch the door closely along with his brother. My spark speeds up when I adjust my position, my chassis slightly rubbing against Sides. Noticing this, I duck my helm in embarrassment, knowing the reason my spark sped up was because of Sideswipe's spark.

The sound of gun shots echo outside the doors, before a band resounds in the room. Soon a dent begins to form in the door, while it shakes slightly, both twins get defensive letting out threatening snarls. Sideswipe tightens his hold on me, watching the shaking door with narrowed optics, before finally the door caves. The now crumbled door smacks against the concrete floor, and on it stands an unknown mech, the Decepticon emblem menacingly stamped on the mech's chassis.

At that moment, Sunstreaker attacks, he blasts the mech on the shoulder, before he stabs his sword into the mechs spark with an enraged snarl, before pulling out the blade. I watch as energon pools out of the mech's chest and onto the floor, from Sunstreaker's blade drips the energon belonging to the now dead mech. The three of us jolt when we hear an explosion resounding around us, Sides and Sunny look at each other with widen optics, before they begin to run from the room. I jolt around slightly in Sideswipes grasp as he runs next to his twins, while they run curiosity gets the better of me.

**_"What is it? Where are we going?" _**I question.

Sides looks down at me a moment before looking forward again.

**_"Decepticons are bombing the base, if we don't leave now we'll be crushed under debris, whatever the cons are after they are desperate for it." _**Sides says grimly.

**_"Me…"_**

**_"What?" _**Sides questions.

**_"They're after me, the reason I'm having spark problems is because it contains a mass amount of Allspark energy, when I first had a fit of pain the Allspark signal popped up in radar before I managed to hide it. It seems the Decepticons found my signal anyway." _**I say

He tightens his arms slightly around me.

**_"Well they won't get you, not over our dead sparks!" _**He growls.

**_"They won't get OUR femme!" _**Sides and Sunny snarl in sync.

My spark sputters, for once on its own, butterflies as the humans' call them churn in my tanks, leaving me feeling giddy at the twins declaration. Sideswipe begins to say something to me just as we make it out of the base, only for something to slam against us.

I let out a cry when the pain returns full force, when I'm separated from the twins. Luckily the pain is number than what it used to be, so with a pained grunt I lift myself onto my pedes. Looking around with blurry optics, I faintly see the twins a few feet away fighting off a group of cons, both twins trying to fight their way over to me. I stumble a bit trying to reach them, even in pain my desire to protect them goes strong, so with determination I stumble my way over to the twins, my servo transforming into a sword.

**_"Well, well, well, look what we have her. One little lone femme, and what's this a signal of the Allspark?" _**I hear a voice tsk.

I spin around swinging my blade with me, only for it to be grasped with in a grip, before shattered. I cry out in pain, before trying to transform my other servo into a blaster. Then I feel a tight rough grip pull me, before I find myself flush against the chassis of an unknown Decepticon mech, his optics looking down on me with evil intent.

**_"You know, Megatron never said anything about the Allspark being a femme…." _**The voice trails off.

I try to move from his grasp, only for him to painfully dig his clawed digits in my shoulders, I cry out to the twins in pain.

**_"Sides! Sunny!" _**I cry out desperately.

The mech chuckles, before he looks over to the twins whom are now fighting desperately against the Decepticon drones.

**_"ANGEL!"_**Sides cries out in desperation.

The mech holding me, looks at me with a sickening grin.

**_"Are you perhaps, courting those two mechs?"_**The mechs questions with his optics peering down at me.

I try to pull away from him, only for him to dig his claws into my shoulder even harder, making me cry out once more.

**_"LET HER GO!"_**Sunstreaker snarls, the mech only chuckles sadistically.

**_"Hey mechs! Hold em down!" _**The mech cackles.

The Decepticons fighting against the twins, begin to hold the fighting twins down, before waiting on their next command. The mech forcing me flush against him, grips me by the arm and pulls me closer to the twins, the whole time I snarl and try to claw my way out of his grip. He seems to take sadistic joy in this, for he cackles gleefully. Once in front of the snarling twins, He looks at them with an evil gleam in his optics.

**_"This is such a fine femme, I bet you two get to keep her all to yourselves, hearing her cry out in pleasure at nights, leaving the rest of us lonely mechs to wonder." _**He tsks.

Fear churns in my tank, and my spark speeds up in fear at what's coming up.

**_"I don't really think that's fair.." _**He smirks sadistically.

Then he throws my already agonized frame to the ground, before he begins to hold me down. Old instincts kick in at having a mech that I don't want on me, so I begin to snarl and yelp in his grasp like a rabid Cyber-wolf. He cackles madly, before he trails a servo from my knees to my thigh, before stopping at my aft, his red optics gleam down at me with malice, before he looks over to the twins.

Both twins' optics are wide with fear, as they fight the grasp of the cons.

**_"Sir! This is against proto.." _**One of the Decepticons start, only to get interrupted.

**_"You hold them mechs down! If you don't listen to MY orders I'll have you offlined DRONE!" _**The mechs sneers.

I squirm in the mech's grasp, fear gripping at me full force. Under normal circumstances I would have been able to fight him off, but do to the lack of recharge, and the pain in my frame I'm too weak to fight them mech off of me.

**_"STOP!"_**I scream tears pouring down my face.

He cackles as his tainted servos violate my frame, disgust fills my tanks, as I try in vain to fight against the mech. He rubs at my crotch making me fight even more desperately against him.

_**"Please stop this!"**_Sideswipe pleads with tears streaming down his face.

The mech cackles even louder, before smacking me when I try and fight his hold. My helm snaps back as pain erupts from my now dented cheek plate, before the mech slams his lips upon mine. I break out into sobs, my frame overheating from the strain of having the mech on my already exhausted and strained body. Pain from my spark pierces me in waves, as does the pain in my cheek, as this mech takes something dear to me, my first kiss.

**_"STOP!"_**Both of the twins cry out tears of desperation now pouring down both of their faces.

I hear a click from the mech, my frame goes rigid knowing that sound.

**_"I hope ya' like it rough!"_**He cackles.

Just as I thought he was going to take my innocence from me, a blast hits him directly on his chassis and through his spark. I choke out in disgust as energon sprays into my mouth, and onto my once white frame. I watch as the mech that was just about to rape me fall to the ground dead. With a shaky vent, I look at my damaged frame. My one white frame is now littered with scuffs, dents, and energon from my fight with the mech. Looking over to the still restrained twins, the look at me in relief knowing the mech is dead, before their optics turn hard. Confused I turn my throbbing helm behind me, only to let out a gasp, turning back around I try to crawl my way towards the twins in desperation. Before I'm stopped as a painful blow land upon my back from the forced weight of a pede, making me cry out in pain.

**_"Well if it isn't the femme who stole MY Sunstreaker away!" _**I hear a very familiar voice sneer.

Turning my helm my optics meet the now red optics of Moonbreak, on her face is a smirk of malice.

* * *

**_CLIFFY! XD Don't cha' just hate em'_**

**_Tell me what you guys think, through review._**

**_See you all tomorrow…I hope XD_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night._**

**_Bye!_**


	24. Chapter 24

Seeing the glitch Moonbreak, unknown energy fills me as I growl venomously. She looks taken aback but then sneers at me.

**_"HOLD HER!" _**

Out of nowhere two drones tow me up, and hold me down. I struggle against their grasps, and faintly I hear one of them whisper a 'sorry' as I struggle. Moonbreak circles me predatorily, this doesn't intimidate me, if anything it made me want to laugh at how this spoiled glitch thinks she's practically Primus himself. I glare at her my optics hard with hate, as she circles me she grabs the blaster of the mech that tried to rape me, before smirking evilly. She raises the blaster directly at my spark, before shooting.

**_"NO!" _**The twins roar.

The blast echoes around us, I jolt in agony, sparks exploding from my chest as energon pours from the wound. I feel my spark fritz, making me realize I'd been hit in the spark.

**_"Drop her." _**She says with a cackle.

The drones drop me before moving away, as soon as my frame makes contact with the ground the femme begins kicking me. I hold my cries of pain it making only pained grunts, my new found energy keeping me from offlining. As she does this the twins roar enraged, tugging against their restrainers with desperation.

Finally Moonbreak quits kicking me, before picking me up by my audio denting it, before she smiles closely to my face.

**_"I'm going to make you watch as I take your precious twins away. If I can't have Sunstreaker, NO ONE can!" _**She throws me away.

I land against the concrete with a dull thud, in desperation I grab Moonbreak's pede, she only sneers at me before kicking me in the face, busting one of my optics. I watch with rage as she trails her servos over Sunstreaker seductively.

**_"You could change sides, and together under the rule of Megatron we could destroy ALL in our way. Besides I'm a MUCH better femme than her." _**She purrs.

Sunny spits in her face before sneering.

**_"Your nothing but a pathetic whore! Angel is the BEST femme around, like PIT I or Sides would choose something pathetic as YOU!" _**

She snaps back before her once seductive face turns to rage. She grasps Sunny's audio with her clawed servos and grips the tight getting a strangled yell of pain from Sunstreaker. Then she brings his face down and knees him directly in the face, with a spiked horn on her knee bolt, she punctures Sunstreaker's cheek. Both twins yell out in pain, Sunny's face lets out a waterfall of energon pool from the wound.

**_"SUNSTREAKER!" _**I scream out.

I try to move only for pain to erupt all over my body, then I resort to trying to change into my true form, only for alerts to flash in my vision overriding any commands I give. I watch in horror as she takes out a jagged blade at stabs Sideswipes shoulder, getting a shout of agony. More alerts flash in my vision, this time different.

**_"SIDESWIPE!'_**I cry this time my voice changing slightly.

**BEAST MODE ACTIVATED:**

**1%**

**40%**

**70%**

**90% **

**99%**

**100%**

Then something clicks within my helm, and my body being to change. Gears begin to grind and hiss, getting the attention of everyone in the area. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker watch as my form shifts in disbelief, and awe.

My transforming sequence finishes, and my optic change colors. Somehow my bad optics repair itself enough to see my target and prey. I let out an enraged snarl, before howling loudly shaking the frames of ALL Cybertronians in the area.

Moonbreak's optics widen in horror and fear when she realizes who I am. Sideswipe looks at me with disbelief and happiness, as does his brother, my optics then zero in on Moonbreak, and I bare my fangs.

**MATE PROTECTION PROGRAMMING: ON**

**STRENGTH: 100%**

**SPEED: 100%**

**SENSES: 100%**

**PAIN: OVERRIDDEN**

**DAMAGE: 50%**

**Ignore damage? Yes/No**

**YES.**

Then I snap, with speed only a TRUE predator can have I lunge for the femme that has wounded MY mates. The drones quickly scatter in panic, and Moonbreak with a small bit of foolish bravery, aims the blaster at me and shoots. The blast makes contact with my frame, however I feel no pain, no alerts pop in my vision due to my mate protection programing they are turned off. I rise from the ground before shaking my helm, energon flies from my mouth, the damage she's done obviously severe.

**ALPHA PROGRAMING: Discovered**

My body shifts and grinds as my body grows slightly larger, my fangs grow past my chin and my claws sharpen to where even a Cyber-panther can't compare. All common sense has gone from me, all that's left is instinct, raw instinct with the intent to kill…No…SLAUGHTER.

With a snarl I charge at the femme again, this time I get her down, with my snarling frame standing over her, she screams in fear, making me very satisfied. I lunge down and grip her neck cables and crush them, but before I could crush them completely, I'm tackles from my prey. Looking up with enrages optics, my attention is now on an unknown mech. Looking down slightly I see the femme gurgling up energon, cables in her neck sparking, before I focus back onto the mech, with a snarl I charge.

I tackle him to the ground, before I rip his throat cables from his neck, causing energon to spray onto my face and chest. I drop the cables from my mouth, before I let out another snarl when I see several cons approaching MY mates. I charge surprising my prey; I land upon the first mech, before violently ripping the armor and cables from his chassis, then I wrap my jaws around the Cybertronian mech's spark, crushing it within my jaws. Lifting my snout up, energon from my prey pools out and spatters onto the ground, my taste sensors overloaded with the bitter and rusty taste of energon.

Without a moments hesitance, I lunge for the second me, then the third, and finally the forth. Each mech falls by my fangs, and with a mighty howl, I dare any Cybertronian to try and challenge me. When I finish howling, I search for my first prey, only to see her gone, as well as the other Decepticons. I let out and enrage snarl, before I turn back to my mates.

They look at me with wide optics, I stand there watching them a moment before I cautiously walk towards them, not wanting to scare my mates. Reaching them I bring a large paw onto Sideswipes neck, before pulling him closer and licking his face with affectionate whines. Smelling energon, I look to his wound before I begin to lick it, I watch as a faint glow comes from the wound before it seals up. Sideswipe watches with amazed optics, before his attention goes to his twin, looking to the golden twin, I walk over to him, before I lick his face delicately, the glow returns and his punctured cheek mends itself together.

Looking at the twins I make sure all of the major wounds are healed, before I begin to affectionately nuzzle them.

**_"A…Angel? Is…is that really you?!" _**Sides stutters.

I look into his blue optics with my own, before I nod slowly.

**_"Primus!" _**

Then I find myself tackled into a hug by BOTH twins, Sideswipe seemingly clings to me, almost afraid I will disappear. As they hug me all of my programing shuts off, leaving me with waves of complete and utter agony. I look at my frame, only to see dents and gashes, along with charred pain. On my side was the worse wound, starting from my shoulder down to my torso with rivers of energon dripping onto the ground.

The twins notice this, before they begin ask worry filled question.

**_"Are you going to be okay?" _**Sides asks.

My vision begins to static up, but I nod. I swish my tail around my way of coping with the pain in my frame, my audios twitch back and forth alert, as I look at the twins. Then with a snarl I turn to the sound of ped steps, I see Ratchet approach me, but when he gets too close I snarl at him warningly. Hurt crosses his optics for a moment, before the turn irritated.

**_"Don't you SNARL at me femme!" _**He snaps.

I growl at him louder, warning my pack member to back off. Finally after a few moment of stand off he throws his servos in the air and stalks away, mumbling about stupid Cyber-wolves and their need to protect their mates.

**_"Angel?" _**I turn toward the twins again.

Sides begins to chuckle.

**_"STILL trying to protect us femme!" _**He says.

I perk my ears up before wagging my tail.

**_"So which form is your true form?" _**Sunny asks.

**_"T..this one." _**I manage to say.

I cheer in my mind at being able to talk in this form now before focusing back on the twins.

**_"I'm sorry I've lied to you. I didn't want to, but I was afraid you two would reject me. After I was kicked out by Sunny that one time, I went to Ratchet's only to find new programing, curious I opened it, and before I knew it I was talking to a voice in my head, then changing into a Cybertronian for the first time." _**I say bowing my helm.

**_"Shortly before I met you two, I was a normal Cyber-wolf my armor was gray, I was small and petite, and my only thoughts were survival. Until I came upon the Allspark, of course being a instinctual animal I begin to inspect it hoping to find food, because I was starving. When I touched it, I was jolted with power, and my thought became filled with intelligence and my armor and sized change to what you two know it as." _**I continue.

**_"Change." _**Sunstreaker says bluntly with no emotion.

With a sad nod, I do so. Slowly and painfully I shift into my Cybertronian form, I watch as both twin get up from their knees, and walk closer to me.

**_"If you…if you want me to leave…I'll do so." _**I say with my optics down casted

I hear a quick pede step, before I'm grabbed by the servo, with a surprised yelp, my chassis lands upon something, before something gently grips my face, and before I know it a pair of lips find my own.

* * *

**_Bet you guys have been waiting on this moment. Unfortunately Moonglitch, as you guys call her, managed to escape. DX_**

**_Tell me what you guys think!_**

**_See you all later!_**

**_P.S. I won't be able to update this weekend I'm staying at my moms, THEN I'm going to my friend's party. Sorry! :/_**


	25. Chapter 25

Feeling my lips contact with another pair, my spark begins to race, and my cooling fans kick on. My optics are wide with surprise as I look at Sides whom has his optics closed, before my optics begin to droop as the kiss progresses. A moment later, Sides moves away only for another pair of lips to replace his. Sunny's kiss is far more different from his brother's kiss that was soft and tender, his are rougher and more possessive, leaving you quite literally breathless.

When the kiss finishes, I'm left panting and in a daze, getting chuckles from the twins.

**_"We don't care that you didn't tell you, you had your reasons, and we accept that." _**Sides says with a warm smile.

I smile back, before wincing when a glow erupts from my body, I watch as my frame heals, and my armor becomes once again pure white. The twins look at me in amazement before they smiles at me with loving optics.

**_"Angel you are by far the most beautiful femme a mech can EVER lay optics on." _**Sides says.

Sunstreaker then finishes.

**_"And your OURS."_** He says possessively, leaving me flustered at the declaration.

**_"Not quite yet mechs." _**A very familiar Italian voice speaks up.

We snap our helms over to the cherry red mech we know as Mirage.

**_"Like you said, Angel is the most beautiful femme a mech could lay optics on. And like you two I have fallen for her beauty, and just because you three are an item now, doesn't mean I'll give up." _**He says before giving me a charming smile, and turns away.

As he begins to walk away he pauses and looks back at the now tense twins.

**_"You will do well to remember that mechs. _**He says before finally walking off.

Sides lets out a snarl.

**_"Fragging aristocratic pit spawned mech!" _**He sneers.

I put my servos on the twins' faces and force them to look at me.

**_"I'm going to tell you two only once. I. Love. Only. You. No mech can change the way I feel, you two gave me a home, a NAME, you treated me like family. My spark beats for you two and you two ONLY. Mirage can try all he wants but my spark is already claimed by you since the day I first laid optics on you." _**I say

As soon as I finish my speech, a portal opens up, surprising everyone in the area. I go to question what it is only for powerful force to pull at me. I let out a surprise yelp, but before I could get sucked into portal both twins grab me by my servos.

**_"We got you!" _**They say in unison.

I nod before letting out a cry when I begin to lose grip.

**_"Let me go!" _**I say.

**_"NO!" _**Both of the twins snarl.

**_"PLEASE! Before you two are pulled in with me!" _**I say with sadness.

**_"We just got you back Angel! We're NOT losing you again!" _**Sides snarls with such emotion it surprises me.

I smile sadly at them, they get confused looks on their faces before I et go of their servos. The portal pulls me in; the last thing I see before I disappear into the portal is the twins crestfallen looks, along with Sides watering optics. Then I succumb to darkness, the thoughts of my twins filling my processor.

When I online I'm not sure how much time has passed, all I know is I'm in the middle of a mass energy ocean, that looks strangely like energon

_"What…What the Pit is going on?! Am I dead?!"_

**Fear not my disciple, you are not offline.**

I jolt at the soft warm voice that I recognized from when I first discovered my Cybertronian form**.**

_"Who are you?" _I question.

**You know me as the Allspark, I am the one you has made you as you are.**

_"Why? Why me?"_

**Why not? When you discovered me you were starving, and the last of your kind. I saw what you were capable of; even before I had made you completely sentient you were smarter than that of the rest your kind. **

I say nothing, only waiting for my creator to continue.

**My daughter, it is time for you to take my spot as the Allspark. Help your brother bring peace among the Autobots and Decepticons.**

_"Brother?"_

**Optimus the last Prime is your brother as well as the other deceased Primes.**

_"Wouldn't that make me a…"_

**Prime? No, but when you accept your role as Allspark you will become a Prime, but the choice is your entirely child.**

_"I accept." _I say without hesitance.

_"After all you made me who I am, without you I would not have met the twins, I would not have found the mechs I love, most of all I would not have found a family. The least I can do is repay you for what you had planned for me since our meeting. Not only that I want to bring a stop to the war once and for all" _I say

I feel pride fill me, no doubt coming from the Allspark.

**I am very proud of you child, I will watch over you and guide you as you take your role as the new Allspark. You are now no longer Angel, but now Lykos Prime, the Allspark and Prime of purity.**

I feel energy fill me, and my Cyber-wolf form is covered in a bright light, my spark feels as if it is on fire before the feeling changes to a tingling feeling making me giggle.

**And Lykos, you do not need to worry about offlining, your body is changing to handle the power I've granted you**

My frame begins to shift and change, my true from remains relatively the same, only slightly larger. While my Cybertronian form has the biggest physical change: My audios are like my true forms audios, my frame looks more wolfish and sharp-edged, while still keeping an elegant look about it. On my back where my sword rested, rests TWO elegant yet menacing golden swords now. Lastly, where I was sore on my shoulders, sits two BEAUTIFUL white metal wings.

I examine my new look with awe, before a questioning look covers my face.

_"How long have I been here? It feels as if I've been here only a joor, but know that's not the case."_

**You are correct, you have been here longer than you would expect. You have been gone from the present world for 1 Earth month, and you will remain here longer, until you complete the training I'm going to put you through.**

_"Training? What training?" _I question with worry.

**You shall see**

I shiver at the Allspark's mischievous tone, making me VERY worried.

* * *

**_Soooooooo How was it? XD_**

**_So how many of you saw this coming? I'm sure most of you if now all saw this. ;D_**

**_Anyways have a good day/night and I shall see you guys tomorrow. :)_**

**_Laters! :D_**

**_P.S. Lykos means Wolf in Greek (At least that's what Google translate said XD)_**


	26. Chapter 26

It's been 3 months since I've left the present world, and became Allspark. Since then I've been training with the old Allspark, I've learnt how to fight better than any bot ever could, I've also learned how to used my Allspark powers. It has been none stop training, no recharge, no refueling, just training, ince I started training I am more graceful and fluid in my fighting, and I now walk with the aura of a leader AND a predator. And since the day I accepted being not only the Allspark but also a Prime, a tattoo of my name in the language of the Primes has engraved onto the side of my helm.

I have also learned how to fly, my ability to fly can out match a seeker, which says a lot for a femme who hasn't flow a orn in her life. With my training completed, the Allspark is sending me back to the present world.

**Remember what I have taught you child.**

I bow onto one knee, my helm lowered.

_I will mother._

**Good, now go back to your mechs**

I smile at my mother's happy sounding voice. I stand onto my pedes and walk towards the portal Mother as summoned for me.

**And remember, I will ALWAYS be there to guide you.**

With that I step through the portal, a flash of light blinds my optics, before I find myself standing at the same place I first went through the portal at. I look around only to realize the base is vacant, the Autobot base most likely been moved since the Decepticon intrusion. I pull up the spark signals in my locater, searching through them I find a number of Bot and Con signals on it, something only I can do being the Allspark and all. While searching through it I locate to particular spark signals, _the twins. _I pull at a thread with my spark, and before my optics are two spark threads belonging to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, with a smile I turn on my cloaking device. With the spread of my wings, I launch off into the air with a gleeful giggle, enjoying the first time I have ever felt wind on my wings.

Once getting the giggle out of my systems, my optics narrow in determination, before I follow not only the spark threads of the twins, but their scents. I scan the land below me, my optics focusing on certain things before moving on to other areas of land. As I travel through the air, my wings begin to get tired so with a huff, I free fall down to land, before gracefully landing in the middle of a pasture filled with cows.

I begin to shift into my true from, gears begin to grind and snap into place, and my wings begin to mold into parts of my armor, before I'm stretching my cables in pleasure at being back in my true form. With a powerful howl I take off into the forest, I dodge several trees and jump several cliffs, before I find myself at the edge of a desert. I stare at the barren dirt land with distaste, knowing it will be extremely hot, and sand will get into my gears.

_"Why can't things be SIMPLE!"_

With a vent I shift I sit on the ground resting for a moment. Once I rest my pedes for a moment I take off into the desert the heat already attacking my exhausted frame. For 5 joors I run as fast as I can in my true form, before I come across a sign that reads: Welcome to Vegas.

Examining the sign, I let out a vent before continuing on. After another joors worth of traveling I come across a large base. With a mental smirk I jump over the high fence, before I hear two voices.

"HOLY SHIT!" I hear a voice yell out.

"Will…" The voice cries out.

"WILL!"

"WHAT!" I hear another shout.

"There is a giant ass WOLF standin over me!" The voice cries.

I look down only to see a hysterical Epps.

"Calm down Epps, it's me." I say.

He pauses.

"ANGEL?!" He exclaims.

I give a wolfy smirk.

"In the metal." I say.

"We thought you were dead! YO WILL! ANGEL'S BACK!" Epps shouts.

I watch as Will comes around a corner speedily.

"ANGEL!" He exclaims.

"Will." I greet amused by their reactions.

"Not to be rude or anything…But…SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN A GIANT ROBO WOLF?!" Epps asks.

I chuckle.

"Since the day I was created." I say.

"So what are you like a Cybertronian version of a werewolf?" Will asks.

I look up the term, before turning back to the human males with a chuckle.

"You could say that…Only I'm a wolf that turns into a Cybertronian." I say.

They nod with parted mouths, Epps still sitting on the ground looking up at me.

"Angel?" Will questions.

"It's Lykos now." I supply.

"Well…Lykos, the twins haven't been the same since you disappeared." Will says scratching the back of his head.

I nod a sad look coming over my optics, before it disappears. Allowing the two humans to move, I change into my Cybertronian form, getting low whistles from Epps and Will.

"Dang you got a serious upgrade." Epps says.

"Yeah that happens when you become the Allspark." I say

I watch as their eyes widen.

"You're the Allspark now?!" Will questions.

I nod, before my face turns to questioning when Epps begins to chuckle.

"I'm sorry, it's just you have wings now, and it's pretty ironic that you name was Angel at one time." He says.

I let out my own chuckle.

"I guess it is isn't it?"

"Could one of you take me to Optimus?" I question.

Will nods.

"I was just fixing to head over there." He says while walking away.

I follow after him before I scoop him into my servos, getting a surprised shout from Will.

"Sorry, I'll remember to warn you next time." I say.

"That would be VERY appreciated." He says.

Following the directions of Will, I find myself in front of a door, looking down at William, I look at the door again before knocking.

"Come in!" I hear a baritone voice command.

Opening the door, Optimus turns to me with a questioning face before his face changes to surprised.

"Angel?!" He questions.

"It's Lykos now…Lykos Prime." I say.

His optics widen even more in surprise.

"How is that possible?" He questions.

**You should surprise them.**

_"And how should I do that?"_

**You're the Allspark now, how else child?**

I set Will down on Optimus's desk, before my attention goes back to Optimus.

"Where do you keep the bodies of the offlined Autobots?" I question.

Optimus gets a questioning look on his face.

"Why do you want to know?" He asks.

"Trust me." I say.

Optimus stands before offering a servo to Will, once William is situated on his servo Optimus begins leading me to the bodies. After a few breems, we find ourselves in front of a door that reads 'essential personnel only!' Optimus types in a code, before the door hisses open, Optimus walks through the door with me following after the mech. Looking around the room, my optics land on several offlined frames of other Autobots, 2 femmes, and 6 mechs, laying on berths. (Ironhide, Wheeljack, Jazz, the little twins, Chromia, Elita-one, and Jetfire)

I look to Optimus with a reassuring smile, before I walk over to the femmes first. Standing next to the berths that rest the femmes, I lay a servo on each of their chassis, before I summon the Allspark power. A bright glow fills the room, and I watch as the scratches and dents that couldn't be removed by Ratchet heal up, then after a moment 2 sets of optics online. The first one up is a purple femme, once her optics land on Optimus she launches herself at him, while she lets out happy clicks and whirs. Looking at the blue femme I knew as Chromia, I realize her optics are still dim, pulling at her spark thread I realize it is connected to another, following the thread I find the thread ending at a large black mech, Ironhide, his frame was incomplete and rusted. Bringing my servos onto his chassis, I begin to heal him. I watch in awe as his armor begins to mend back together, and his missing armor growing back into their places. Before long the mech's frame is complete.

I wait patiently as the mech onlines, when he does, he jolts up and looks around in bewilderment, before his optics narrow upon his blue femme, whom is onlining. Within moments he is up and stumbling to her side, before he scoops her up into his broad arms, letting out clicks and whirs to her as she does the same.

1 joor later and the room is now filled with the chatter of the newly onlined mechs and femmes. Already has Ironhide had to tear apart a pair of fighting twins, much to my amusement. Looking to Optimus I smile warmly at him and his spark-mate.

"I am not only a Prime but the Allspark." I say.

He smiles down at me, before my attention goes to a tap on my arm. Looking over I see a silver mech reach just a my shoulder smiling at me.

"Ah' wanted to thank ya for bringin meh' back online, names Jazz." He smiles.

I smile back at him warmly.

"Don't thank me, it's my job as the Allspark." I say warmly.

I watch as Ironhide walks up.

"Thank you femme, what is your name?" He questions.

I smirk widely.

"My name is Lykos Prime, but you know me as Angel the pet Cyber-wolf of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." I say.

His optics widen.

"H..how?" He questions.

By then everyone in the room has gathered around me, with a chuckle I tell my story to the bots I managed to bring back to life. By the end of it they look at me with amazed optics.

"So you mean ta tell me that you used ta be a Cyba' wolf?" Jazz questions.

"Yep." I chirp.

"Yo that's awesome!" A orange mech exclaims.

"Damn straight!" A green one speaks up.

I chuckle before I bow to them.

"As much as I'd like to stay and chat, I have two moping mechs I need to cheer up." I smile.

"Make em glitch!" Jazz winks at me.

I chuckle before I begin to try and find the twins, MY twins.

* * *

**_SOOOOO? How many of you are happy I brought back our other favorite Autobots? XD_**

**_Anyways review and tell me what you think._**

**_See you all tomorrow! Have a wonderful day/night! :D_**

**_Bai!_**


	27. Chapter 27

Pulling at the spark threads belonging to the twins, my tanks fill with nervousness on how the twins will react. I finally come across a closed door, the threads leading pass the door, so with a soft smile I knock on the door.

I hear with sensitive audios shuffling around, before the door hisses open. Looking at the entrance I see Sideswipe, as soon as his optics land on me he stumbles back with wide optics.

**_"A…ANGEL?!" _**He exclaims.

I hear another shuffle, before I see that Sunstreaker is by his side, they stare at me a moment before launching themselves at me.

**_"We thought we lost you!" _**Sides exclaims.

I chuckle.

**_"I don't plan on leaving you two anytime soon." _**I say enjoying the embrace.

Both pull away from me and look at me questioningly.

**_"What happened?" _**Sideswipe questions seriously.

I let out a sigh, before rubbing my helm in thought.

**_"Well….Let's just say the Allspark position is currently taken for the time being." _**I say.

Their optics widen.

**_"So does that mean your not going to offline?" _**Sunstreaker asks.

I shake my helm.

**_"No, but being the Allspark has complications, some that I have not yet learn, Mother refuses to tell me." _**I say.

They give me a questioning look.

**_"Mother?"_**

**_"The first Allspark, I call her Mother since she is well a mother, she created us after all." _**I say with a shrug.

**_"So what can you do as Allspark?" _**Sides questions curiously.

I shrug.

**_"Heal, that's just about it, I'm limited on my powers. I can bring the dead back, but that's limited as well, in fact the bots I just resurrected are the only ones I can bring back, if I were to resurrect any more I would disrupt the living and dead balance. The last remaining thing for me to do that Mother was not able to do is bring back Cybertron, but only with the help of Optimus and the matrix of leadership." _**I say.

Sides points to my wings.

**_"So what's with the wings?" _**He questions.

**_"They are what hold the Allspark's powers, because my spark cannot handle the raw power. The wings are kind of cliché though, but I didn't really have a choice on whether I could have wings or not." _**I shrug.

They smile at me.

**_"As long as your alive and well we don't care." _**Sides smiles charmingly.

I smile warmly, before Sunstreaker turns my helm looking at my audio.

**_"Is..is that the language of the Prime?!" _**Sunny exclaims.

I let out a nervous chuckle.

**_"I'm a Prime now." _**

After saying that I hear a click, before both twins fall to the ground.

_"Great I made them glitch."_

**-HEY POPS!-Lykos**

**-ANGEL?!-Ratchet**

**-Yep! Did ya miss me?-Lykos**

**-FEMME! DO YOU KNOW HOW….**

**-Yeah as interesting as your scolding sounds, I just made the twins glitch and I need your assistance.-Lykos**

I cut the line, before looking down at the glitches twins, with a sigh I lean against the wall waiting for the Hatchet. Not even 10 breems later I hear the sound of stomping pedes echoing down the halls, making me cringe. Then around from a corner comes a very pissed Ratchet, with a wrench in his servos. He snarls at me before whacking me on the helm, making me yelp in pain.

**_"What the frag Hatchet?!" _**I snarl in pain.

**_"THAT'S of getting sucked into a portal and making me worried!" _**He snarls back.

**_"Oh because I can SO prevent random portals from popping up out of nowhere and sucking me in." _**I grumble rumbling my sore helm.

He give me a warning look, before turning to the twins, after a couple moments the twins are on their feet and looking at me again with surprised optics.

**_"Y..your a Prime?!" _**Sides stutters out.

I rub my sore helm with a small sheepish look.

**_"Yeah."_**

Ratchet's helm snaps towards me, his optics wide with surprise.

**_"You're a Prime now! How?" _**He questions.

**_"When I accepted the role as Allspark, that made me a Prime." _**I say.

**_"What is your Prime name then?" _**He questions.

**_"Lykos Prime, I'd still prefer you three calling me Angel though." _**I say.

They nod, before Ratchet pulls out his scanner and begins scanning me.

**_"It would seem your spark is stable now, although there is still damage to your spark. I need you to come to the med bay later on, so I may run a full scan, the damage that the Allspark power caused your spark troubles me." _**He says with a darker tone.

I nod before I turn back to the twins.

**_"You two want to fill me in on what's been happening?" _**

* * *

**_Short I know, but I really lost motivation to finish the chapter in the middle of typing this. I just learned moments ago my Papa (Grandpa) only as a few months to live, and write now my emotions are shut off. I have the tendency to block my emotions in situations like this, it's how I cope with things I suppose. I gets annoying really, because once I get into emotional shut off, which is where I just block any emotion from bothering me, I feel this mass void of emptiness in the pit of my stomach._**

**_So with my emotional turmoil I can't really type as well, because I put A LOT of emotion into my stories. So I want to apologize if the chapter was kinda sucky, I plan to make it up to you though!_**

**_I'll see you all later._**

**_Have a wonderful day/night._**

**_Bye._**

**_P.S. Sorry for any misspellings, I just didn't have the motivation to grammer check it at the moment. :/_**


	28. Chapter 28

While I was gone there was not a whole lot that went on other than the twins moping around, and the rise of a secret agency that has it out for the ALL Cybertronians. So far they have managed to hack through the NEST systems, but not before the Autobot communications officer, Blaster, managed to knock them out, so nothing was stolen or seen, luckily.

After they finished explaining, they stared at me a good 5 breems, before launching themselves at me. I found myself sandwiched between them in a secure embrace, both hugging me as if it is the last time they'll even get to see me, much less hug me.

This only managed to make me flustered, my processor hanging onto the fact I'm stuck between TWO very sexy mech, making my thoughts wander. And it's not like I can help it, I am STILL a Cyber-wolf I still have the basic instincts, one of the main ones is finding a mate, or in my case MATES. While we DID kiss, I know they haven't asked me if they could court me, meaning we're all still unclaimed, much to my disappointment.

**_"Angel?" _**I hear Sides ask.

**_"Yeah?" _**I question still between the two in a secured embrace.

**_"You leave again, I'll tie you to the berth, so you can never leave!" _**He threatens, not at all being perverted.

But of course me still being an animal, my thoughts got a tad bit dirty.

_"Only if you and your twin keep me company…FRAGGIT focus!"_

**_"Trust me I won't leave you by will." _**I say shaking my dirty thoughts.

_"But you can still do the tying up thi…..STOP IT!" _

After a few moments, both twins pull away, but never do their optics leave mine. The way they kept staring at me, made me extremely nervous, ever five seconds I look down to avoid their penetrating stares, even with my nervous look downs they never look away.

**_"W…what?" _**I question.

Sideswipe sends me a flirty wink, making my cooling fans kick on, I turn my helm away avoiding their gazes, getting amused chuckles.

**_"You're so innocent Angel." _**Sides teases.

_"You wouldn't think that when you see what pops into my processor."_

I hear a round of heavy laughs come from the twins, I freeze, before my cooling fans go on overdrive as I duck my helm in absolute embarrassment. They continue to laugh heavily, Sideswipe even having tears roll down his face. I transform into my wolf form in embarrassment, and put my paws over my eyes, my audios pinned back, and my tail curled around me.

**_"So what DOES go on is that pretty little processor o…of YOURs!" _**Sides busts out laughing again.

_"If there was anytime I wish I died, now would be a REALLY great time."_

Finally after several breems the laughing dies down, but the twins still stare at me this time in amusement.

**_"Sunny I think we've corrupted our Angel, I didn't know she could be this dirty." _**Sides teases.

_"B..But I DIDN'T say ANYTHING dirty!" _I shout into my processor in embarrassment.

**_"So Angel.." _**Sides starts.

**_"Care to show a demonstration of what goes on in your processor." _**Sunny finishes with a tease.

Of course my processor doesn't want to stop there.

_"Don't think you can handle it mechs.." _I say in my mind smart mouthy.

I freeze for a moment, and pull my away from my optics, only to see both twins looking at me with wide optics, before they smirk evilly.

_"Frag my life!"_

I hop up on all fours, and start backing up as the twins approach me, both smirking widely. I managed to get myself backed into the corner, and since I'm a HUGE Cyber-wolf, there wasn't very many places I could hide, so I shift back into my Cybertronian mode, which was probably REALLY stupid.

Once I'm done transforming the twins' smirks become even more devious, they get closer, and closer, before I find myself caged between them, so close I practically feel the heat coming off their frames. I gulp nervously as their faces get closer, before their only inches away from my face, their vents cascading over my face.

**_"Angel…" _**They purr, sending shivers down my spinal strut.

**_"Y…yeah?" _**I stutter.

They send me wicked smirks, before both begin to trail digits on my wings. I jolt at the sudden feeling of pleasure, and the soothing feeling, before I sag against the wall in bliss. They chuckle huskily at this before they begin to rub my wings.

Then a smell assaults me sensitive nose, two smells to be exact: The twins arousal.

**Mating programing: Turning on**

**1%**

_"OH SLAG OH SLAG!" _I panic in my processor.

I try to move my body, only for my body not to respond.

**10%**

Why am I panicking? Only because once the mating programs turn on, all common sense leaves me, and I will basically 'jump' the twins. And while I have the occasional dirty thought, I am NOT ready to mate, as tempting as it is to be mated with the twins whom I love so dearly.

**15%**

I manage to get my body to finally respond.

**_"D..did you hear that?" _**I question with a stutter.

**19%**

**_"Hm? We didn't hear anything." _**Sunny purrs out in a husky velvet voice.

_"Oh slag!"_

**90%**

**_"I..I think I did." _**I say before a duck under them and head for the door.

**95%**

**_"Oh! Ratchet is trying to contact me through comm. He wants me in the med bay for the check up!" _**I say with a nervous waver.

**97%**

The twins chuckle, before stalking towards me.

**_"We'll go with you." _**Sunny says.

**98%**

**_"That won't be necessary! Um…BYE!" _**I shout before running out the door.

**Mating Programing: Shutting down.**

_"Oh thank goodness!"_

I wave a servo towards me trying to cool my overheated frame off, irritated.

_"Well THAT'S going to be annoying! Joys of being a Cyber-wolf.." _I snarl with sarcasm at the end.

Looking down the halls, I shrug before I decide to go ahead and go to the med bay.

_"Let's see how much I can temp fate…"_

* * *

**_AHAHAHA! This chapter made me laugh while I was typing it up. XD Oh Angel you and your dirty mind! ;D_**

**_ALSO I wanted to thank EVERYONE for the support, you guys have NO idea how much it means to me. :) I wish I knew more people like you ALL, the people here where I live are stuck up and like to gossip (Joys of living in an EXTREMELY small town XD)_**

**_Anywho, tell me what you think! I do love your reviews. :D_**

**_Have a wonderful WONDERFUL day/night, and see you tomorrow!_**

**_Bye bye my little grasshopers! XD_**

**P.S. When I finish either this story or my other, I plan on starting another. And it's going to be your typical fangirl gets shipped to the TF universe ONLY it has a slight twist. XD**


	29. Chapter 29

**SIDESWIPE POV:**

**_"You're so innocent Angel." I tease Angel_**

**_"You wouldn't think that when you see what pops into my processor." _**She mutters, most likely meant as a thought.

Hearing this Sunny and I bust out laughing, Angel freezes, before she ducts her helm in embarrassment as her cooling fan kicks on. As Sunny and I continue laughing, she transforms into her Cyber-wolf form, and covers her face with her paws. Still chuckling I look over to Angel with an amused expression.

**_"So what DOES go on is that pretty little processor o…of YOURs!" _**I bust out laughing again.

Once our laughter dies down we look at Angel in amusement.

**_"Sunny I think we've corrupted our Angel, I didn't know she could be this dirty." _**I say teasing the already embarrassed femme.

Her face has a look of disbelief and protest.

**_"So Angel.." _**I start.

**_"Care to show a demonstration of what goes on in your processor." _**Sunny finishes with a tease.

**_"I don't think you can handle it mechs…" _**She snarks, and from the looks of her face, the sentence was meant as another thought.

She freezes once she notices she said the sentence out loud, Sunny and I both look at her with wide optics before we begin to smirk evilly at her. She looks at us with wide optics, before she gets up on all fours as we approach her. She looks around in panic, before she realizes she can't hide in her true form. We watch a she quickly transforms into her Cybertronian form, we smile even more evilly, before we stalk towards her closer, and closer, each time she backs closer into the corner. Once she's completely back in the corner we smirk, we put our faces close to Angel's, so close I'm sure she can feel our vents on her face-plates.

**_"Angel.." _**Sunny and I purr.

We watch in amusements and accomplishment as her frame racks a shiver.

**_"Y..yes?" _**She stutters looking at us with her golden optics.

Her optics to us were absolutely beautiful, we trail our optics over her petite frame, rounded and curved, not one rough spot on her delicate frame. Her white armor glistens in the dim lighting of mine and Sunny's quarters, we trail our optics from her chest, to her lips. Our gaze stops at her lips, the way she had them pouted looked so inviting for Sunny and I, before we force out attention back on her optics and smirk. Sunny and I each trail a servo on each of her wings, we watch as her frame shutters, and her optics close, and unknowingly she lets out a tiny bliss filled moan, as she sags against the wall.

The sound was intoxicating, melodic, and TORTURE all at the same time. And after all we ARE mechs, and naturally we were as the humans put it 'turned on.' Sunny and I both have desire pooling from our bond towards this beautiful femme, our sparks pounding at our chassis' as we continue to gaze at the femme that has stolen our sparks.

As we look at her, we immediately know by the look in her optics, she is not ready for a bond much less interfacing, but that doesn't mean we can't tease her. Looking into her optics, we notice conflict in her optics, almost like she's struggling with herself, before she finally speaks.

**_"D…did you hear that?" _**She questions trying to distract us.

**_"Hm? We don't hear anything.." _**Sunny purrs.

She looks around before she speaks again.

**_"I…I think I did." _**She says before ducking under us and making a mad dash to the door.

**_"Oh! Ratchet is trying to contact me through comm. He wants me in the med bay for the check up!" _**She says in a nervous voice.

We chuckle in amusement, before stalking towards her.

**_"We'll go with you." _**I suggest but I know the answer.

**_"That won't be necessary. Um…..BYE!" _**She shout before high tailing it out of there.

We watch her escape into the hall, our optics trail onto her aft before we groan in torture, before forcing ourselves to go back into our quarters. Once inside the room, we sit onto our couch the humans put together for us.

**_"That femme will be the death of us!" _**I groan out.

Sunny grunts.

**_"We'll have to give her time, it's obvious she's not ready for a next step." _**Sunny says.

I nod, before a scowl gets onto my face, and irritation pours over to Sunny.

**_"We're going to have to ask to court her, otherwise Mirage will try to snag her!" _**I growl.

Sunny makes an agreeing snarl, before calming when I do.

**_"She may be the Allspark, but she's still fragile." _**I say.

**_"Even though she in a Cyber-wolf and a killed predator, she's gonna need all the protection she can get. Even with her Cyber-wolf strength, nothing will stop a mech from trying to force himself on her." _**I hiss out, thinking of what the mech from before tried to do to Angel.

Sunny nods, from our bond determination pools through, determination to protect the femme we love so deeply, the femme that changed into something she was not naturally to try and be with us.

**_"She's so out of our liege." _**I sigh out.

**_"It's just unbelievable to know a femme so…so PERFECT wanting to be with US. Not just you, or not just me, but the BOTH of us, she's willing to accept having TWO mates. Had Cybertron still been around, she could have been a noble, Pit she's a PRIME now." _**I vent out fear begins to creep into my spark.

**_"She could easily have any mech she wanted…..Why would a femme like her want to have anything to do with us, after all we were Gladiators in the Pits of Kaon, we KILLED for credits." _**I say

Sunny says nothing his own fear mixing with mine.

**_"Even so, even if she was to choose another mech….We'll protect her with our spark no matter what, and if she so asked for it, we'll rip our sparks out and hand them to her without hesitance." _**Sunny says.

**_"Couldn't have been said any better."_**

**Angel's POV:**

I creep into the med bay, before I poke a helm into Ratchet's office, also taking caution to make sure I don't take another wrench to the helm.

"Hey pops! I'm here for the check up!" I say in English.

I watch as he turns his helm around and looks at me in surprise.

"Hm, I figure I'd have to drag you in here kicking and screaming just like I have to with your twins." He mutters.

My thoughts get stuck on how he calls them MY twin, a grin spreads out on my face.

"What?" He questions snappishly.

I giggle.

"You called them MY twins." I say before shaking my helm.

He gives me a blank look, before he gestures to the medical berth.

"Get on the berth before I decide to beat some common sense into your helm with my wrench." He snarls.

I chuckle in amusement, before casually walking over and sitting on the berth. Ratchet stands off to the side of me before he pulls out a scanner.

"So pops? How's Ma' doing?" I tease.

He jolts in surprise, before his optics narrow on me in annoyance.

"Have ya seal the deal? Should I be expecting little brothers and sisters running around." I say with a smirk REALLY pressing my luck.

He growls at me.

"I fail to see how that is any of your business, adopted daughter or not." He grumbles crankily.

"Awh come on pops! I NEED to know, PLEASE!" I beg with the best puppy eyes ever.

He sighs.

"Yes we did spark bond, and NO there will not be any sparklings..An…" He goes to say something else but I interrupt.

"YET!" I smirk.

He sends me an irritated look, before grinning a little.

"Yes, yet." He says.

I coo over to him.

"Awh is my daddy a sparkling lover?!" I coo teasingly.

He growls a little before he freezes when he looks at the scanner. I watch as a sad look gets onto his face and he looks up at me.

**_"What is it?"_** I question fearfully in Cybertronian.

**_"I…I'm sorry to tell you this Angel…but the damage the Allspark power did to your spark….Has made it to where you cannot produce sparklings."_**

* * *

**_Okay, that….Just NO! DX I'm sorry guys! But having that amount of power has its consequences...Even if it is limited... :/ BUT at least you all got to read what the twins were thinking! XD _**

**_Please tell me what you think, and I know that was depressing at the end.. DX_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night, and PLEASE review! XD_**

**_Bye! :D_**


	30. Chapter 30

Hearing that my spark drops, and sadness fills me. My optics begin to water before I begin to sob, I bring my servos to my face and clutch my face with clenched dentas.

_"I…I can't have pups…"_

Tears streak down my face, and complete sorrow fills my hurting spark. Pups mean everything to Cyber-wolves it's what femme Cyber-wolves are meant for is to produce pups. That is the happiest day every femme looks forward to, our love for are pups couldn't compete with ANY Cybertronian or human. It's what gave our lives meaning in a world where survival is hard.

Never have I EVER felt so emotionally agonized, my spark hurt, my processor was swimming and my optics were blurry with tears. Quickly my sobs die down, and I look up with an emotionless face, my optics land on Ratchet's sorrow filled gaze. Looking away I clench my dentas and fists, before standing calmly, even though I'm anything but calm.

**_"I need…I need to process this." _**I say without emotion.

Ratchet nods slowly, before I make my exit. Making it into the halls I stop, and look at my servos.

_"I'll never get to hold a pup made with my own signature, I'll never be able to teach my pup to hunt, to hide his/her spark signature. I'll never be able to HAVE a pup!"_

Tears streak down my, face and in my sorrow I shift into my true form and run towards the twins quarters, the mechs I fell and love with and consider my pack.

Stopping at the door, I scratch the door with my helm low, I know by now my optics are dull in color reflecting my emotional agony. I hear the door hiss open before I hear Sideswipe's worried voice.

**_"Angel?"_**

I walk through the door and around him, never do I look up or even aknowledge the twins. I find a corner in the room, before I curl up in a ball and lay my tail over my face as tears pour out like a waterfall.

**_"Angel what's the matter?" _**Sideswipe urges with worry.

I don't move, I don't even respond.

**_"Please Angel, talk to us." _**Sunstreaker speaks up with worry.

And again I don't move.

**_"Sweet-spark, PLEASE talk to us." _**Sides urges once more with worry and fear.

I let out a spark wrenching whine, not able to keep my emotion caged any longer. My frame shakes as I whine, and my tears become even heavier. Instantly Sides scoops up my large frame with a grunt, and lays me on his lap as he sits on the couch.

**_"Sweet-spark please talk to us." _**He says with a quivering voice.

I feel Sunstreaker pick my back end up and set me down on his lap, my whole frame covering both twin's laps. I feel Sideswipe stroke my armor soothingly, making me whine even harder, before finally I transform.

After transforming I wrap my arms around Sideswipe torso and sob heavily.

**_"I…I c..can't h..have p.. " _**I sob out agonized.

**_"You can't have… Oh Primus Angel!" _**Sides says sadly holding me closer.

**_"I..I won't be able to nurture my own pups, I won't be able to teach them to hu..hunt, o..or watch them grow into skilled hunters. I won't be…be able to help take care of my own grand-pups and in turn watch them g..grow!" _**I sob wretchedly.

Sides adjust me to where I'm securely sandwiched between him and Sunny, both of them rubbing my wings soothingly, as I hiccup.

**_"Pups are the one thing that give a Cyber-wolf's life meaning, without them there's nothing else bright in our kill or be killed world." _**I whisper sadly and pitifully.

**_"I'm the last. I'm the last Cyber-wolf, without the chance to produce….My kind will go…extinct." _**I sob.

**_"I'm the last."_**

**_"I'm the last"_**

**_"I'm the last" _**I sob agonizingly.

I clutch the twin holding me closer.

**_"Please. Please don't leave me alone, I don't think I could take it if you left me." _**I say brokenly.

Both of them clutch me tighter against them.

**_"Never!" _**They say firmly and seriously.

My processor goes into a haze, and my sobs become heavier once more.

**_"ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU! Please don't leave me! Please don't leave me! ILOVEYOUSOMUCH!" _**I sob out as my spark begins to hurt.

**_"Oh Angel, OUR Angel!" _**Sides whispers agonized at my pain.

**_"We love you as much as you love us, maybe even more so. We could NEVER leave you, it would kill us to leave you!" _**Sunny says.

**_"You're our Angel." _**They both say.

My systems begin to shutdown in recharge, a small sad smile makes it to my face. Before I fall into recharge I whisper.

**_"Their Angel"_**

**_T^T THE FEELS MAN! THE FEELS! That was SO freaking sad yet at the same time romantic! QWQ_**

**_Tell me what you all think._**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_I'll see you later, I'm gonna go drown in my feels now._**

**_P.S. I know it's short but I really didn't want to add anything and ruin the moment, I'll do another twins' POV next update though as a sorry for the shortness for you all. ;D_**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sunstreaker's POV: Around the time I cut Sides POV off**

Sideswipe and I continue discussing things about our femme. Before we begin to get off topic and talk about everything of her. We talk about how cute she is when she pouts her lips out, yet how teasing it can be for us. How her golden optics can't compare to any other femme's optics, and how pure and innocent she is. Overall how perfect she is to us, and how we're willing to do anything for her, ANYTHING.

Soon our bond conversation is stopped by a rasp at the door. Curiously Sideswipe gets up from the couch and answers it.

**_ "Angel?" _**He questions.

My attention is stolen as soon as he says our femme's name. Worry floods over our bond from Sideswipe, as Angel walks inside in her true form, not even looking up, but keeping her helm low to the ground. We both watch with immense worry as she walks to a corner and curls up, before curling her tail over her face, hiding her face from our view.

**_"Angel, what's the matter?" _**Sides urges with worry.

Still she doesn't look up, doesn't even acknowledge us.

**_"Please Angel talk to us." _**I speak up.

And again nothing.

**_"Sweet-spark, PLEASE talk to us." _**Sides urges once more with worry and fear.

Then finally she lets out a spark wrenching whine, the sound sending our spark's racing with absolute fear. Sides quickly goes to her side, before scooping up her large frame, before he sits down on the couch with her in his lap.

**_"Sweet-spark please talk to us." _**He says with a quivering voice, both of us agonized by her deep sorrow.

I move to sit on the couch, with delicacy I pick her back end up and set her down on my lap, her frame taking up both of our laps, Sides lays a servo on her neck and rubs her armor soothingly getting more whines, before she transforms into her Cybertronian form. We watch as she quickly wraps her arms our Sides torso tightly as if he'll disappear before she sobs.

**_"I…I c..can't h..have p.. " _** Angel sobs out agonized.

**_"You can't have… Oh Primus Angel!" _**Sides says sadly holding her closer.

**_"I..I won't be able to nurture my own pups, I won't be able to teach them to hu..hunt, o..or watch them grow into skilled hunters. I won't be…be able to help take care of my own grand-pups and in turn watch them g..grow!" _**she sobs wretchedly.

We begin to rub her wings soothingly hoping to calm our hurting femme. Sides begins to adjust her to where she is now sandwiched between the both of us securely, in hopes it'll calm her.

**_"Pups are the one thing that give a Cyber-wolf's life meaning, without them there's nothing else bright in our kill or be killed world." _**She whispers sadly and pitifully.

**_"I'm the last. I'm the last Cyber-wolf, without the chance to produce….My kind will go…extinct." _**She sobs, breaking our sparks even more at her emotional agony

**_"I'm the last."_**

**_"I'm the last"_**

**_"I'm the last" _**She sobs out agonizingly, and hysterically.

I watch as she clutches my twin tighter.

**_"Please. Please don't leave me alone, I don't think I could take it if you left me." _**She says brokenly, tears pouring down her beautiful face.

We clutch her petite frame tighter against us protectively.

**_"Never!" _**We say firmly laced with slight possessiveness.

We watch with more worry, as her optics become clouded, before she begins to sobs hysterically.

**_"ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU! Please don't leave me! Please don't leave me! ILOVEYOUSOMUCH!" _**She sobs, our sparks stall in our chassis' and our optics widen before they soften.

**_"Oh Angel, OUR Angel!" _**Sides whispers agonized by her pain as much as I am

**_"We love you as much as you love us, maybe even more so. We could NEVER leave you, it would kill us to leave you!" _**I say with a soft voice filled with love

**_"You're our Angel." _**We say in unison with love to the femme we love deeply.

We hold her in arm arms, our optics filled with worry and fear for her well-being. We watch with soft optics as her optics begin to droop shut.

**_"Their Angel." _**She whispers with a small yet sad smile, before going into recharge.

We watch our femme as she recharges, whimpers occasionally making it out of her vocalizer, before they quiet when we whisper soothing loved filled nothings to her. Adjusting her, I pick the beautiful femme up into my arms, and securely holding her. I watch as Sides moves our berths together to make a big berth to fit the three of us together, before I move closer to the berth and set her in the middle of it.

Carefully we crawl next to her, and wrap our arms around her, as our sparks thrum with content with our femme by our sides. Sitting up slightly we give our femme each a soft kiss on her lips and fore-helm, before lying back down as she cuddles closer to us.

**_"Primus this femme puts me on edge." _**Sides says quietly.

**_"Since I met her, being near her puts my spark into a frenzy. And all I want to do is lock her away to keep her safe and all to myself." _**He finishes.

I nod in agreement, while looking at the sleeping from our Angel.

**_"And just the thought of that noble mech Mirage winning her over makes my Gladiator programing want to kick on." _**He says.

**_"We've got it bad bro, and I don't mind it at all." _**I say

He chuckles.

**_"That we do. How…how do you think she'll be now with the whole…you know." _**He asks.

I sigh.

**_"Judging from the way she was sobbing, my guess is she's going to be different. Like she said, sparklings mean the world to Cyber-wolves, after all she comes from a world that depends entirely on survival, sparklings bring light to their dark world, to have that taken away is to them _****death."**I say seriously.

Sideswipe's optics darken, before they brighten.

**_"We'll just have to be there as she comes to cope with her case. We'll be by her side, even if she fights us away, no matter how much it hurts us, we can ALWAYS be there for her, just as she was for us." _**He says with determination.

**_"And if anything prevents us from that target…" _**He starts.

**_"We'll kill." _**I finish with a dark tone.

**_"Not just kill….Slaughter." _**

* * *

**_Dang and Angel thought she LOVED them, scrap they seemed to be WAY more in love with her than she thinks. XD I think I'll keep Angel naive to this, makes it more interesting. :D_**

**_Please review, and tell me what you think. Also if you don't have anything nice to say, PLEASE don't say it at all. I don't mind constructive criticism that is not meant to be rude, but to help me improve. Just please no hate comments._**

**_Have a wonderful day/night and I shall hopefully see you all tomorrow! :D_**

**_Bye!_**


	32. Chapter 32

When I awoke from recharge, I found myself in the arms of the twins. A soft giddy smile makes it onto my face, before it disappears when I remember what occurred yesterday. Trying to get up I realize Sunny has a really secured embrace around me as well as Sides, trying to move, they only tighten their holds. Trying again, I get two warning growls, before I find myself tucked back under Sunny's arm with a surprised squeak.

Irritation grows, and my audios twitch as well as my optic ridge, once more I try to get up, this time I manage to sit up on my aft in an awkward angle. With growing excitement at my achievement I move to carefully crawl over Sides, only for my servo to be yanked back.

Out of instinct I close my optics tightly, only to feel something land on my lips, surprised I open my optics, only to see Sunny's closed optics. My cooling fan kicks on, making Sunny smirk into the kiss, before finally he pulls away.

**_"Good morning, Angel." _**He purrs, his electric blue optics bright with an unknown emotion.

**_"G..good morning S…Sunstreaker." _**I stutter making him smirk wider.

Finally calming a bit, I let out a sigh, before it turns into a gasp, when I find myself getting twisted and yanked, before yet another pair of lips land on my own, getting my embarrassed all over again. I open my closed optics when I feel the pair of lips leave my own, only to see Sides smiling at me charmingly.

**_"Morning.." _**His smile turns to a smirk.

**_"Lykos." _**He purrs out so velvety even Sunstreaker with his naturally velvet voice could not compare.

I shiver, getting chuckles from the twins. I watch in confusion as both twins get up from the berth, before Sideswipe turns back to me and holds a servo out. Had I been human I would've blushed, but instead I duck my helm and take is servo with giddiness. He pulls me up gently, and smiles at me as does his brother.

**_"Let's go get some energon, I'm sure you need it." _**Sides says.

I nod, before following after him, my servo still within his own. Walking out of their quarters, Sunny moves to my other side and takes my other servo, making a thrill of giddiness fill my tanks. A few joors later, the twins and I make it into the rec. room, where the energon is stored. Letting go of my servos, the twins give me soft smiles, before getting energon for all of us.

"Good evening Signoria." I hear a familiar Italian voice say.

Turning my helm I see Mirage standing off to the side.

"Hello Mirage." I say with a warm smile.

"I am happy to see you are alright Angel, I was deeply worried when you disappeared." He says sincerely.

I smile.

"I'm fine, oh and I am no longer Angel, my name is now Lykos Prime." I say.

He pauses.

"You are a Prime?" He questions surprised.

"Yeah." I say.

"How and when did this happen?" He questions curiously.

I wave him off.

"It's a long story, let's just keep it at that." I smile.

He nods in acceptance.

"Would you like to join me for energon?" He questions.

I go to say something to him only to get interrupted.

"She's with us." I hear Sunny says with a dark tone.

I watch as Mirage's face darkens, before I jolt when I feel something touch my back, tilting my helm I see Sides staring Mirage down, his blue optics dark.

"Well another time then maybe?" Mirage questions to me.

"Not likely." Sides growls possessively.

A frown makes it onto my face, confused at the behavior of the three mechs around me. Mirage straightens up, before he turns to me his optics still trained on the twins.

"If you'd like to have energon some time, feel free to drop by." He says stiffly, before stalking away.

The twins stare after him with hare glares, before they turn to me, and their faces soften.

"Here." Sideswipe says holding out a cube.

I take the cube with a smile, forgetting all about the confrontation between Mirage and the twins. Holding the cube in my servos I take a sip only for my optics to widen in surprise.

"Is this?" I start.

They nod.

"Energon chemically treated with mercury, with rust stick shavings." Sides says with a broad smile.

My smile gets wider.

"This is the way I had it when we went to that little café. You remembered." I say.

"Of course! We remember everything we did with you." Sides chirps with a grin.

My spark skips a beat in its casing, as I sip on the special energon cube.

"How did you make this?" I question.

Sides sends me a wink.

"That's our little secret." He smiles.

I giggle, before I finish off my energon, Sideswipe holds his servo out and takes the empty cube and throws it away.

"What do you want to do today?" The twins question.

I shrug.

"Could we go driving?" I question.

They shake their heads.

"That wouldn't be wise love, you're not only a Prime, but the Allspark as well, your too much at risk." Sunstreaker says.

"The Pit must have froze over, the twins are being responsible!" I hear a gruff voice say behind me.

**_"HIDE?!" _**The twins exclaimed.

**_"Who else you pit spawned fraggers?" _**He grunt.

**_"B…but how?!" _**They question.

I chuckle getting their attention.

**_"How else? Me of course." _**I say with a broad grin.

They gape at me, before smiling softly.

**_"So tha twins managed to snag themselves a femme." _**I hear a voice drawl.

Looking over I see Jazz standing off to the side with a smirk.

**_"It would seem so, but how the twins managed to snag a femme as pretty and innocent as her we'll never know." _**Chromia speaks up as she leans against her mech.

**_"Hey!" _**Both twins exclaim.

I chuckle, before I turn to a tap on my shoulder.

**_"So yer tha femme that brought me back? I'd like to thank ya' I am forever in your debt, you need my help I won't be far away." _**The mech Jetfire says.

I give a slight bow.

**_"It is my duty." _**I say with a smirk

He chuckles.

**_"I think you and I will get all just fine." _**He says.

I smile, before I look over to the twins, whom are staring at me with love.

**_"Damn, they got it bad." _**Jazz chuckles, before he yelps when Sunny smacks him on the back of the helm.

**_"Fragger." _**Sunny mutters getting a giggle from me.

Hearing a whirr, I look over to see Chromia has wheeled up to me.

**_"It is still hard to believe you are the Cyber-wolf that viciously protected the twins, you ARE their guardian angel." _**She smiles.

I shrug.

**_"Love makes ya do a lot of things, besides it was in the job description." _**I say with a smirk.

The twins laugh at my hidden joke, getting confused looks from the others.

**_"When I first found Angel, she was stalking around the allies, seeing her I tried to gain her trust. Once I did I carried her home, where I tried to convince Sunny to let me keep her. Finally he caved, only because I said she could guard the unit while we were away fighting at the pits." _**Sides supplies for them, getting a round of chuckles.

**_"If you need anything Lykos, please come to any one of us. It is the least we could do for you bringing us back." _**Ironhide says while walking away, the rest of the bots except for Jazz, following after him.

**_"Like Ol' Hide said ya need anything, feel free ta holla' even if it's ta get these two fraggers off ya servos." _**Jazz says before walking away.

Turning back to the twins, I smile lightly.

**_"Well since we can't go driving around, can we spar?"_**

* * *

**_Oh! Twins vs Angel! Who will win? My bet is Angel, knowing the twins they'll go easy on her, even though she probably could kick their asses, by using her femme charm. XD_**

**_Anyways hope you enjoyed the update, remember to review._**

**_ALSO I don't know when I'll be able to update, my Papa passed away yesterday morning, and the funeral is Thursday, and to top is off I have 9 weeks test at school ALONG with homecoming. _**

**_Hope to see ya soon! _**


	33. Chapter 33

**Warning: Sexual stuff ahead O/O**

* * *

Both twins look at each other when I ask the question, before they turn back to me.

**_"Alright." _**They chorus.

I give them a serious and stern look.

**_"Don't go easy on me. If you can find an opening on me make sure to use it. Even if it dents and scratches me up. I need to improve, because as you said, more cons will most likely come after me once they catch word of my new identity." _**I say.

They look hesitant, before nodding reluctantly.

**_"Alright…Let's go." _**They say.

A few breems later, we find ourselves at the center of the training room. Luckily no one was around, so I don't have to worry about embarrassing myself or the twins. A few more minutes later, the three of our attitudes were changed, we were tense, alert, and in predatory mode. My alpha programing had turned on once the spar we going to begin, my spark raced with excitement, though reluctant to fight the ones I have claimed as mates, it still raced, the thrill of wanting to proof ourselves to our mates, to show them how strong we really are.

Both twins circle around me like I am their prey, my alpha programing whirring at full force, demanding I get them to submit. I keep my frame tense, hiding my weak points to the best of my ability, all while I zero in on the faults the twins are making without them knowing.

My normal kind, caring, and happy personality, has altered, now I am cold, heartless, and serious, the exact opposite of my normal personality. The twins continue circling me, their blue optics staring me down with intensity. With my fight personality in place of my new one, I smirk wickedly a fang protruding past my lip. I watch as surprise and an unknown emotion flash across the twins optics before they disappear.

I stand calmly in my place, my body seemingly relaxed and uncaring; all of it a façade to trick my opponents. I begin to speak, my sweet sounding musical voice, now dark, deep, and a tad sadistic, yet it still kept it's musical tone, just not heavenly musical, more like music from the pit.

**_"Your move mechs." _**I smirk.

They seems to jolt a bit hearing my change of voice, before they tense up, then…Sideswipe moves first. He moves to bring a blade down onto my seemingly defenseless form, before in a flash the sound of blades echoes across the room, and I find myself holding the blade of Sideswipe back with my own. Then the sound of a dull scuff as I slide my sword back, and spin around to catch Sunny's blade with a loud echo of metal.

He uses his strength onto the sword, trying to force my sword down, hoping to overpower me. My pedes slides back a bit, before I use a bit of strength in the leg, and force myself toward Sunny, forcing him and his blade back a few inches, leaving me with an advantage. With my predatory reflexes, I lean my frame backwards towards the ground as Sideswipe's blade flies across where my helm was. Even though it was a kill blow, you could easily tell he didn't put any force into it, and was ready to stop the blade.

After his blade flies by, I move the blade aside with the back of my servo, and move towards Sideswipe. Again the sound of blades clashing echo across the room as Sideswipe blocks my sword with his own. We begin to use our strength hoping to overpower one another, our blades in an 'X' formation. Still focusing on my strength, I smirk wickedly, before I move my helm between the blades and closer to Sideswipe's face. With my lips parted still with the smirk, my lip hover over Sideswipes, almost touching; I look into Sideswipe's optics with intensity, and his optics widen in surprise, before changing to lust as my lips teasingly hover over his own.

I hear his spark speed up with excitement, and my smirk grows wider as Sideswipe moves closer hoping to close the gap between our lips. With his guard down I use all of my strength and force him back, he falls back, and drops his sword in surprise, and falls onto his aft. I point my sword as his neck cables and smirk wickedly, as he looks at me in astonishment.

**_"Your. Dead." _**I say with a roguish grin, before doing a flip over him as I hear the sound of a blade cutting air.

I land on my pedes with the gracefulness only a TRUE predator can have, and I stare at Sunstreaker with an amused smirk.

**_"Sunstreaker." _**I purr. Like I said I'm completely different when I'm in FULL fight mode.

I hear him gulp, and my smirk only becomes wider.

**_"So mech, do you think you can win? Do you think you can make me submit?" _**I say with a purr.

His optics widen in surprise, before they darken, and a smirk gets onto his face.

_"So I've awaken the beast, good."_

He stalks toward me predatorily, his sword gleaming in the light as he circles me.

**_"Uh guys?" _**Sideswipe questions off to the side.

Sunny and I say nothing, our attention solely on each other, our optics darkened with a mix between lust and the desire to win in the dominance battle. With a burst of speed, I slam my sword onto Sunny's as he catches my blow, his optics narrow at me and he grins. We blow move our swords back and move with the intention of harm, we both slam our blades toward each other hoping to get a blow, only for our blades to clash. The slam together in a loud echo with a shower of sparks, I faintly hear Sideswipe call out to us in panic, but I choose to ignore, my sole purpose on getting the mech to submit, or if I lose TO submit.

Sunstreaker and I jump away from each other, and I move to attack again, this time I streak past him, and my blade cuts across his armor, getting a grunt from Sunny. As I do this, Sunny's blade cuts across my face, allowing energon to plow freely down my cheek.

After running past Sunstreaker, I stand a few feet away. We stare at each other, Sunny's optics trained on my cut cheek. I smirk at him, before I lick the blood the trails next to my lips, once doing that I grin wickedly. I hear faintly the sound of his spark skipping a beat, and with an internal smirk, I lunge at him. Instead of bringing my blade down on him, I drop my sword as I slam against him, ripping away his own blade, before slamming him against the wall. He land against the wall with a grunt, before his once narrow optics widen, and his frame tenses, before the sound of cooling fans kick on.

My optics are narrowed lustfully and predatorily at his, as my servo trails along his chassis, and the other on his servos, which I managed to hold securely above his helm onto the wall. **_(Talk about reversal! XD)_**

**_"Do you Submit Sunstreaker?" _**I purr.

His optics narrow.

**_"No."_**

The servo on his chassis goes lower, and his optics widen.

**_"Are you sure about that?" _**I purr out with a wicked smirk.

He shivers, and he forces his optics to narrow.

**_"Yes."_**

And finally my servo comes to a stop at a forbidden place. And his frame becomes even more tense, and his frame becomes hot.

**_"Sunstreaker." _**I purr out.

**_"N…no." _**He tries to growl only for it to comes out weak.

I move my servo and grasp a cable in a crack between his hips, I watch as his optics part, and his optics clench shut before the open.

**_"What about now?" _**

**_"N..No..AGH!" _**He moans out.

A few breems later he cracks.

**_"I submit!"_**

And with that I drop his servos and remove my servo from his hip plating. I watch as he collapses onto the ground, the sound of his fans working at full force. Then my battle personality begins to fade slightly.

**_"Well….That was…Hot." _**Sides pipes up.

Sunny remains on the floor panting, while he stares up at me; then finally I'm back to my normal self. I back up a few steps, my optics wide and a servo at my mouth.

**_"I…I…" _**I stutter.

I hear Sides chuckle.

**_"Who would of thought sweet innocent Angel, is in fact a little demon?" _**Sides says knowing full well of my personality shift.

My cooling fans kick on.

**_"I..I had N..n..no idea that I would do that….I d..didn't even know I could have enough confidence to even do THAT!" _**I say bewildered.

**_"Sweet-spark, you are a natural born predator, not only that but a predator raised up in large pack units build of dominance. You are born to know how to kill, and you are born with the instinct to do it in any way you can, even if it means luring your prey into seduction to kill them….Which might I must say is kinky!" _**Sideswipe says.

I say nothing but look away in embarrassment. To enthralled in my embarrassment, I didn't hear the sound of pedes scraping against the concrete, for a figure to stand. And before I knew it, my servo is grasp within another's, and I'm yanked towards the side. I feel something grasp my lower hip, just narrowly missing my aft, and a pair of lips roughly and heatedly consumes my own.

* * *

**_Well…That..was heated…O/O First time I've ever typed a scene like that. I'm feeling pretty... what's the word…..Embarrassed? Flustered? I don't EVEN know! But I really need to experiment and broaden my writing style and experience, so I tried this out._**

**_PLEASE tell me what you think. Should I do more of this? Or not? Also should I consider upping the rating to 'M?' _**

**_Hope you all have a wonderful day/night, and I would like to thank EVERYONE for their comforting words, they are very appreciated, and I shall give you all virtual cookies. XD _**

**_Later! :D_**


	34. Chapter 34

My optics widen at the fierceness of the kiss, and my optics zero in onto Sunny's clench optics. I feel his glossa run across my lips, still in surprise, I don't respond, he then resorts to nipping at my lips, making me gasp in surprise, allowing him excess. He slips his glossa into my mouth, and runs it over my own, before he seems to begin memorizing every part of my mouth by running his glossa over every spot in my mouth. Finally after a few breems he pulls away, and nips at my neck cables, making me jolt back and hold my neck.

**Mating Programing: Turning on.**

**_"D..don't do that." _**I stutter.

He smirks at me.

**_"Why not?" _**He questions.

**_"B..because, for us Cyber-wolves the marking of the neck is like spark-merging to Cybertronians. Not only that you've turned on my M…Mating programs." _**I say nervously.

**_"What's so bad about your mating programs turning on?" _**Sideswipe questions.

**_"Because, once it turns on 100% all my common sense is gone, I'm basically left as a hormonal Cyber-wolf. Much like the term humans use a in 'heat' and I'd like to keep my common sense thank you very much." _**I say.

I begin focusing on trying to cut off the programs, after a few moments of trying to overriding the programs, I manage to turn it off.

**Mating Programming: Off.**

I let out a sigh of relief, beforelooking at the twins, Sunny still sending me heated looks, sending shivers through my frame. Sunny then stalks over to me, and flushes me against his frame, letting out hot vents onto my audios.

**_"Your ours femme." _**He growls, almost like a Cyber-wolf himself.

Feeling a bit bold, I smirk up at him.

**_"Only if you agree to become mine." _**I say.

I feel a pair of arms wrap around my tank, Sides hugging me from behind.

**_"I think we were already yours since the day you met us, am I right?" _**He grins.

I grin.

**_"Damn straight your mine, but I want you to agree to it." _**I smile roguishly.

They lean in on each side of my helm, venting onto my audios.

**_"We're _****YOURS." **They whisper.

I smile happily, and I look back onto their faces.

**_"I love you." _**I smile.

They smile back.

**_"And we love you. Would you do the honors in courting us?" _**Sunny asks still hot and bothered.

I nod.

**_"Yes." _**I smile.

They hug me tightly against them, setting their helms on my shoulders.

**_"You know the way you fight Angel, we'll be an awesome team." _**Sides says.

I chuckle.

**_"We were already a team love, just now we're an even better team." _**I grin.

**_"That we are." _**Sunny speaks up his voice a tad husky.

**_"By the way Sunny, sorry for getting you hot and bothered, I didn't realize Im that different when I fight." _**I grin.

He chuckles.

**_"Gives me more of a reason to want to spar with you." _**He smirks wickedly.

I roll my optics.

**_"Sounding a lot like your brother there." _**I point out.

Sunny and I chuckle, while Sides pouts off to the side. And my attitude shifts when I begin to think something over.

**_"I..I won't be about to offer you two pu..sparklings." _**I say sadly.

I feel a digit lift my chin.

**_"That doesn't matter to us, as long as you're by our side. And we promise you this: we will stay by your side till the end of time, in life and in death." _**Sides says smiling at me with love pouring from his eyes.

My optics water and a happy smile makes it onto my face.

**_"And I will remain by yours as well, and if you ever should ask, I rip my spark out for you." _**I say in seriousness.

They smile.

**_"We already have your spark love, and you have ours, we don't need yours ripped out for us." _**Sides chuckles.

I giggle, and lean my helm against Sunny's shoulder, and my right servo rests around Sides neck, holding him close to me. Faintly I hear their sparks beat in rhythm, like a beautiful melody, with a love filled smile, I kiss them each on the lips, and give them the widest, most sincere smile ever.

**_"Our sparks are beating in rhythm again."_**

Their optics widen in surprise, before they smile.

**_"So it would seem."_**

They embrace me closer to them, and kiss me on the fore-helm.

**_"We love you with our entire being, and we'll protect you with our sparks. Even if we have to betray everything we've known for you."_**

My optics soften.

_**"And I'd do the same for you as well, let's just hope it doesn't come to that." **_

They chuckle.

_**"Yeah, that would suck wouldn't it?"**_Sides says with a grin.

_**"That it would, but if it meant your safety, then we'll do it."**_Sunny says

My spark thrums happily in is casing hearing these words. And for once it seems that everything has no complications, no drama, no anything, just the love we share for each other, only us in our own little world. I just hope it stays that way.

* * *

**_Awwwh the fluffiness! XD_**

**_Please tell me what you all think! :D_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night! ;D_**

**_Laterz! ^.^_**

**_P.S. I know it's short, but I didn't want to add anything else and ruin the fluffiness, considering I'm thinking of bringing in the action soon._**


	35. Chapter 35

I was in a peaceful recharge, wrapped in a secure embrace by both twins, when I awoke. Looking over at the twins I smile softly, before carefully getting up. Standing on my own two pedes, I shift in my Cyber-wolf form

_"Now would be an excellent time to go on a run in my true form." _

Looking back at the twins, I grimace.

_"They're going to be pissed when they realize I left, without telling them, but if I don't run soon I lose my processor." _

I turn around and hit the key pad with my nose, before exiting the room. Trotting down the halls, I stop at the med bay. Poking my head in I see that Ratchet is working on something, I let out a huff, before stalking over to him.

**_"Shouldn't you be in recharge?" _**I question making him jolt in surprise.

**_"Primus femme! Don't sneak up on me like that!" _**Ratchet snarls.

I give a wolf like smirk.

**_"And shouldn't YOU also be in recharge?" _**Ratchet questions sternly.

**_"I'm nocturnal; I'm usually awake at this time." _**I say.

He gives me a curious glance.

**_"You sleep the whole night with the twins, what the difference now?"_**

**_"I can force myself to remain in recharge almost like hibernation, except shorter. And the difference is I NEED to go on a run otherwise, you'll end up with a hyper Cyber-wolf, that will pounce on anything that turns its back to me." _**I say

He gives me a blank look.

**_"So your wanting permission to go on a run." _**He says.

**_"Correction: I'm TELLING you I'm going on a run, even if you or OP tell me no." _**I say.

He turns away.

**_"I didn't see you, no get! You get yourself into trouble I beat you with my wrench, GOT IT?!" _**He threatens.

**_"Aye aye Capt'n!" _**I say saluting.

I turn and stalk away, before trotting back into the halls. After a few breems, I make it to the exit, stopping for a moment I look back, before taking off in a jolt of speed. Running at full speed I jump the fence, before running out into the forest-like area. Once I know I'm quite a ways away I let out an excited howl, before forcing myself to speed up.

My cables tense, and my frame begins to heat, causing my fans to kick on. My armor ruffles letting in the cool night air as I run, to keep my frame cool. My glossa rolls around in my mouth, as each of my paws my contact with the soft earth. Dirt flies around me as my paws sink into the earth, and my claws drag up looser pieces of earth.

After several joors of running in no particular direction, my white frame becomes dirty and brown. Slowing down, I pant loudly, as my cooling fans run at full force, and my armor is ruffles forwards to let in more air. With a content, and somewhat tired sigh, I lay down onto the cool earth, surrounded by trees. With my audios perked forward, I shut my optics and snooze a bit; never do I lose my focus on staying alert.

Keeping track of time in my sleep state, I hear a crunch of a stick, and immediately I jump to my feet and hunch up defensively. My claws unsheathe, and I bare my fangs, while letting out a defensive snarl. Picking up a spark signal, I try to figure out who it belongs to, only to find it blocked, making me let out a frustrated snarl. Still alert, I quickly shift into my Cybertronian form, and grab my sword that rests between my wings. Moving my pede back, I ready for an attack, then I hear slight rustling, confused I look to a large bush, before my optics widen I surprise at what pops out.

_"A SPARKLING?!" _

I let out a yelp before stumbling back. The sparkling looks up at me with dull red optics, before letting out a weak click. Instantly my more maternal side kicks in, and I quickly scoop the sparkling up into my arms, before I jolt slightly in surprise at the injuries it has. It's servo was mangled and twisted, it had a huge gash on its chassis so deep I could see the glow from it's spark. Sadness grips my spark at the sparkling's size; He/she is way too small for a sparkling.

_"Primus! This sparkling won't make it much longer!"_

Blood leaks out onto my servos, and determination, along with fear for the sparkling fills me.

**_"Come on little spark! Don't go off on me; just make it a little longer!" _**I urge soothingly.

It's optics begin to flicker, and panic grips my spark. With deep concentration, I urge my Allspark powers to flow into the sparkling, it hopes of healing it. After a few moments, my servos along with the sparkling in it begin to glow gold. Just as the sparkling was about to take it's last vent, it begins to heal.

I watch in awe, as the sparklings servo twists painlessly back into its originally position, before the gash in it's chassis mends and heals back together. Quickly as the sparkling heals the energon on my body and it's frame, clears up, before the glow goes out, leaving a fully healed, but starving sparkling in my arms.

I looks up at me with now bright crimson optics, chirping and clicking away weakly in pain, as it's hunger assaults it. Smelling its scent, as well as reading its spark signature, I realize the sparkling is a femme. After a few moments the sparkling begins to cry quietly and weakly, something that troubles me considering I just healed her.

**_"Shhhh little one it'll be alright." _**I coo soothingly.

**Daughter, put the femmling in your sparkling hold.**

_"Mother?!"_

**Yes, who else? Now do as I say, I don't have much time.**

Doing as Mother asked, I put the little femme in my sparkling hold.

**The femme is premature. She was forced out of her hold way before she was supposed to, so you need to keep her in your sparkling hold until she can develop properly. Once she is in the hold, cables will connect to her, and pump energon into her.**

_"So that means the femmling was abandoned?_

**Yes.**

_"And since her optics are red, I'm going to assume a con femme dumped her off, not wanting the responsibilities of a creator?"_

**Sadly my daughter you are correct, now I must go, take care of the little femlet.**

With that her entity leaves my spark, I let out a sigh, before holding a servo to my chassis, and a joyful smile makes it to my face.

**_"I'M A MOTHER!"_**

* * *

**_I bet I surprised you there, truthfully I surprised myself also. I was planning on not even having sparklings in this, but with Angel sad and all, I went ahead a gave her, her wish. :D_**

**_Please tell me what you all think, I know I said I was going to bring action, and I will just after this sparkling stuff gets settled._**

**_Have a wonderful day/night._**

**_See you all later!_**


	36. Chapter 36

I smile happily and excitedly, before wincing when I begin to feel the bond connection between my spark and the femmlings. My eyes widen at the rush of emotions, not used to the bond, for I have never had one, not even with my own creators, because Cyber-wolves have a different way of bonding. First I feel fright from the premature femme, then security, making me smile.

**_"Well femmling, since your going to be in my spark chamber a little while to finish developing, I wait to name you. I want to see what your armor color will be and it's shape." _**I say clutching my chassis with a smile, before transforming back into my Cyber-wolf form and begin trotting back to base.

While I run/trot I stay mindful to the new addition in my sparkling chamber. The whole time I run back to base my spark thrums happily and excitedly, getting curious bond pokes from the femmling. I send love and joy through the bond, relishing the fact I now share a bond with someone, something I've always yearned for.

Too caught up in my joy and happiness I realize I'm back at base. Quickly I shift into my Cybertronian form, before practically skipping into the base with my wings fluttering excitedly. I bump into something hard making me yelp, before I find myself looking up at two very pissed twins.

**_"What were you thinking?" _**Sideswipe snaps.

Not even his anger at me drags down my happiness, and I continue smiling happily.

**_"You could have been kidnapped or hurt…or worse killed!" _**Sunstreaker also snaps.

A bit of guilt eats at my spark, getting confusion and comfort from MY pup, making me lose the guilt because if I had not left the base I would have lost the chance at being a mother. I get up onto my pedes before wincing and clutching my chassis when I feel the femmling adjust her position in my hold. Getting worried looks from the twins, before they are at my side immediately.

**_"Angel are you hurt? Are you okay?" _**Both twins chorus.

I smile happily.

**_"I'm fine! In fact perfect!" _**I exclaim excitedly sending a rush of love to my pup.

They give me weird looks, before my attention snaps to the approaching Ratchet. With a grin I tackles him to the ground, had I been in my true form my tail would have been wagging.

**_"FOR PRIMUS SAKES FEMME WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! AND GET OFF OF ME!" _**Ratchet snarls from his place on the ground.

I get up onto my pedes before pulling him to his pedes with ease getting surprised looks from the twins and Ratchet.

**_"Scan me!" _**I say bouncing from side to side on my pedes.

**_"What has gotten into you?!" _**Ratchet says flabbergasted.

**_"SCAN ME!" _**I exclaim.

**_"Okay! Okay!" _**He grunts, while the twins look at me with worry and absolute confusion.

I feel him run the scan over me before he stumbles back in surprise, his mouth agape.

**_"HOW?!" _**He exclaims looking at me.

**_"What? What is it?" _**Sideswipe questions in worry and confusion.

**_"Isn't it amazing!" _**I exclaim to Ratchet.

**_"WHAT?! WHAT IS AMAZING?!" _**The twins exclaim.

**_"I'M A MOTHER!" _**I squeal.

The freeze, before looking at each other, then they're expressions turn angry.

**_"Who was it?" _**They question coldly, making me flinch.

**_"What do you mean?" _**I question with a tilt to my helm.

**_"WHO WAS THE MECH YOU FRAGGED?!" _**They snarl at me, and I flinch.

My audios pin back, and my wings droop.

**_"I didn't interface with any mech." _**I whisper.

**_"I found the sparkling while on my run….She was premature so I have to keep her in my hold to help her develop properly, I have the ability to do that as Allspark." _**I whimper out with watering optics.

Their optics widen, before guilt fills them.

**_"Primus Angel we're sorry!" _**Sideswipe exclaims with guilt.

**(Remember she IS a Cyber-wolf the ancestor of the dog, just like dogs when they're scolded by their owners, Cyber-wolves are sensitive to negative emotion directed at them by their Alpha or mate.)**

A little whine escaped my vocals, and my ears stay pinned back.

**_"You fraggers! Cyber-wolves are sensitive to negative emotions directed at them, especially when it's from their MATE!" _**Ratchet snarls.

They stare at me, before they rush over to me and gather me into a hug.

**_"We're such glitches! We're sorry Angel, we should have waited for you to finish, before we snapped." _**Sideswipe says kissing my helm and lips.

My audios perk back forward when I receive comfort from my pup, and I smile to the twins.

**_"By the way we're happy for you."_** Sunny says kissing my shoulder.

I smile wider, before pulling away.

**_"I want you to be the father figures for the sparkling…If it is alright with you two." _**I say nervously.

They smile widely at me.

**_"Of course we would!" _**Sideswipe exclaims excitedly.

**_"Is it a mech or femme?" _**Sunny asks.

**_"Femme, her creators are Decepticons, her mother abandon her in the middle of the forest. Who ever her mother was, pulled her out of her hold way before the sparklet should have been. When I found her, her wrist was twisted and mangled, her chassis had a huge gash that revealed some of her spark, and she was bleeding heavily, had I not found her, the sparkling would not have survived." _**I say solemnly.

**_"Fragging cons! Sparklings are so rare, femmes can't even properly produce now as it is, since a large majority of them had their reproduction chambers removed, yet that femme carelessly discarded her OWN sparkling!" _**Ratchet snarls out raged.

I nod in agreement.

**_"What do you plan to name her?" _**Sideswipe questions.

**_"I'm not sure I'm waiting till it's time for her to come out of the hold for the first time, so I can name her by her appearance." _**I say.

They nod.

**_"Whatever her name will be, or who her Decepticon parents are we will protect both you and OUR sparkling, and love you unconditionally ." _**He twins say possessively.

**_"Such a sap-fest, I think I'm going to purge." _**Ratchet mutters smartly with a grunt.

I smirk.

**_"Awe come of Grandpa Hatchet, lighten up!" _**I cheer with a grin.

His optics narrow on me, before they soften.

**_"Congratulations Angel, I am truly happy that you can call a sparkling your own." _**He smiles lightly.

I smile back, before Sideswipe says:

**_"We're all one large happy dysfunctional family!" _**

* * *

**_I know it's short! DX But now I want to add the action into the mix, and I think the action will ruin fluffiness, and I don't want to do that. _**

**_But don't worry! I will make the next chappy longer! :D_**

**_Please tell me what you think, and again sorry for the shortness!_**

**_Bye, have an awesome day/night!_**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sideswipe POV:**

Just barely out of recharge, I reach for Angel with my optic's closed only to feel nothing. Immediately I snap open my optics, and look around. Not seeing Angel, I tap Sunny, only for me to get an annoyed grunt, frustrated I push him off the berth, getting yelp from Sunny, before he snaps up onto his pedes and glares at me.

**_"Angel's missing." _**I say

He looks around.

**_"She's probably around base somewhere, or with Ratchet. Let's go look." _**He says

I nod, before standing onto my pedes.

Several joors later, Sunny and I have searched the whole base, and we are now panicking. Worry floods through our bond, as we continue searching for our femme. Practically running into Ratchet's office we interrupt him as he does something.

**_"Angel is missing!" _**I yelp out as I dodge a wrench.

Ratchet glares at us.

**_"Well I haven't seen her." _**He snaps.

We narrow our optics, when he look back to what he was doing unconcerned.

**_"You know where she is!" _**I growl.

He sighs.

**_"She went on a run b…."_**

Sunny and I snarl in rage, before storming out of the med bay.

**_:::::She left! Without even telling us! She knows the risk so why!::::Sideswipe._**

**_::::::I don't know why, but I intend to find out why…::::Sunstreaker._**

Just when we reach the exit, we bump into Angel. Pissed we glare at her, as she smiles happily.

**_"What were you thinking?!" _**I snap

She continues smiling, not at all affected by our anger.

**_"You could have been kidnapped or hurt…or worse killed!" _**Sunstreaker also snaps.

I look of guilt flashes across her optics, before it's gone. Then she winces, and worry fills us, and we are at her sides in a flash.

**_"Angel are you hurt? Are you okay?" _**Sunny and I chorus.

**_"I'm fine! In fact perfect!" _**She exclaims happily.

We send her looks, before her attention goes to something. Immediately she's on her pedes and across the room, and tackling Ratchet to the floor.

**_"FOR PRIMUS SAKES FEMME WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! AND GET OFF OF ME!" _**Ratchet snarls from his place on the ground.

She gets up quickly, before pulling Ratchet onto his pedes easily. Sunny, Ratchet and I look at her in surprise at her display of strength.

**_ "Scan me!" _**She says bouncing from side to side on my pedes.

**_"What has gotten into you?!" _**Ratchet says flabbergasted.

**_"SCAN ME!" _**She exclaims.

**_"Okay! Okay!" _**He grunts, while Sunny and I look at her with worry and absolute confusion.

Watch as he scans her, before he stumbles back in surprise, his mouth agape.

**_ "HOW?!" _**He exclaims looking at her.

**_"What? What is it?" _**I question in worry and confusion.

**_ "Isn't it amazing!" _**She exclaims to Ratchet.

We soon become irritated at being ignored.

**_"WHAT?! WHAT IS AMAZING?!" _** Sunny and I exclaim

**_"I'M A MOTHER!" _**She squeals.

We freeze, before Sunny and I look at each other. Anger fills us along with betrayal, when we learn of her being a mother. Because we KNOW we didn't interface with her, meaning she interfaced with someone else.

**_"Who is it?" _** Sunny and I question coldly, she flinches

**_"What do you mean?" _**She questions with a tilt to her helm.

We become irritated

**_"WHO WAS THE MECH YOU FRAGGED?!" _** We snarl, and she flinches once more

Her audios pin back, and her wings droop/

**_"I didn't interface with any mech." _**She whispers.

**_"I found the sparkling while on my run….She was premature so I have to keep her in my hold to help her develop properly." _** She whimpers, and her optics begin to water.

Our optics widen, and our spark drops. Guilt fills our sparks to the brim, because we basically snapped at our femme for no reason.

**_ "Primus Angel we're sorry!" _**I exclaim guiltily, my spark hurting knowing I just hurt our femme.

**_"You fraggers! Cyber-wolves are sensitive to negative emotions directed at them, especially when it's from their MATE!" _**Ratchet snarls.

We stare at her, before we rush to her side and gather up into a hug, guilt eating away at our sparks

**_ "We're such glitches! We're sorry Angel, we should have waited for you to finish, before we snapped." _**I say kissing her helm and lips.

Her audios perk forward, and she smiles.

**_ "By the way we're happy for you."_** Sunny says kissing her shoulder.

She smiles wider, before pulling away.

**_"I want you to be the father figures for the sparkling…If it is alright with you two." _**She says nervously.

Absolute happiness fills us, and we smile widely

**_ "Of course we would!" _**I exclaim excitedly.

**_"Is it a mech or femme?" _**Sunny asks.

**_"Femme, her creators are Decepticons, her mother abandon her in the middle of the forest. Who ever her mother was, pulled her out of her hold way before the sparklet should have been. When I found her, her wrist was twisted and mangled, her chassis had a huge gash that revealed some of her spark, and she was bleeding heavily, had I not found her the sparkling would not have survived." _**she says solemnly.

**_"Fragging cons! Sparklings are so rare, femmes can't even properly produce now as it is, since a large majority of them had their reproduction chambers removed, yet that femme carelessly discarded her OWN sparkling!" _**Ratchet snarls out raged.

Angel nods in agreement.

**_"What do you plan to name her?" _**I question.

**_"I'm not sure I'm waiting till it's time for her to come out of the hold for the first time, so I can name her by her appearance." _**She says.

We nod, happiness eating away at our sparks, as well as excitement.

**_ "Whatever her name will be, or who her Decepticon parents are we will protect both you and OUR sparkling." _**Sunny and I growl possessively and truthfully.

**_"Such a sap-fest, I think I'm going to purge." _**Ratchet mutters smartly with a grunt.

Angel smirks.

**_"Awe come of Grandpa Hatchet, lighten up!" _**She cheers with a grin.

His optics narrow on her, before they soften.

**_"Congratulations Angel, I am truly happy that you can call a sparkling your own." _**He smiles lightly, and smiles back.

**_ "We're all one large happy dysfunctional family!" _**I exclaim.

Angel giggles in amusement, making my spark speed up at the musical sound. Sunny just shakes his head before wacking me on the back of the helm.

**_"What the frag?!" _**I snarl in pain.

Angel giggles more, getting a smirk from Sunny and a pout from me.

**Angel's POV:**

**_"So mean!" _**Sideswipe pouts.

I shake my helm in amusement, before turning to Ratchet.

**_"Do you know what a sparkling needs, as far as object wise, I'm not experienced on Cybertronian sparklings." _**I say with a sheepish grin.

He nods.

**_"I have a datapad on sparklings, I'll let you borrow it. I'll get together with Wheeljack and get a crib and other supplies made for the sparkling." _**He says.

I bounce on my pedes excitedly, while I send love to my pup.

**_"That would be wonderful!" _**I exclaim my wing fluttering.

Ratchet then smirks, making me nervous.

**_"I advise that you and the twins bond, it'll be healthier on the sparkling to have extra support." _**He smirks before walking off, while I stand frozen.

I nervously look over to the twins, only to see them smirking.

**_"That sounds like a wonderful idea." _**Sideswipe leers at me cheekily.

I move on my pedes in nervousness, before Sunny smacks Sideswipe on the back off the helm before looking at me softly.

**_"That's only if you want to." _**He says.

I nod, and I watch as hopeful joy sparks up in their optics.

**_"You want to bond with us?!" _**Sideswipe exclaims hopeful.

I nod with a happy smile.

**_"Yes. I want to become your mate, I've always wishes to have you two completely since I've met you." _**I say truthfully.

Their optics darken in desire, before Sunny speaks out huskily.

**_"Your wish is our command."_**

* * *

**_FINALLY! The moment we've been waiting for! XD Now…How many of you want a 'M' rated scene? If you do want one, be warned it will be new to me, I've done sexual scenes but never full on sex…XD_**

**_Also don't plan on it being all wild XD NO! It will be slow and sweet, IF I do the scene._**

**_Anyways remember to review, and I shall see you all laterz!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_Bye!_**


	38. Chapter 38

**_Okay so just to satisfy everyone, this chapter will be JUST the M chappy. So those of you that don't like that kind of stuff can skip it. :D_**

* * *

Immediately I'm scooped up into Sunny's arms, making me yelp in surprise, before my cooling fans kick on.

**_"Those won't help you love." _**Sunny says with a nip to my audio.

I let out a gasp, before I shrink down in his grasp in shyness, getting a chuckle.

**_"Didn't know you can be so shy, considering what you did to Sunny." _**Sideswipe teases following beside Sunny.

I begin to get even more embarrassed, remembering my little spar with Sunny. Still in Sunny's grasp bridle style, he with Sides following behind, carries me to their quarters.

Once inside their quarters, Sunny gently lays me onto the berth, I still shrink with shyness, and they give me a soft look.

**_"Are you sure you want to do this?" _**Sides questions.

I nod, looking up at them with my golden optics.

**_"More than anything….It's just I've never interfaced." _**I whisper out avoiding optics contact.

**_"We'll be careful." _**Sideswipe soothes.

I nod.

**_"I know."_**

Carefully and slowly they begin to remove their armor, had I been human I would have blushed madly. My optics trail over their frames as they remove their armor, before finally they're in nothing but their grey protoforms. My optics trail downwards, and immediately with a yelp I look back up to their faces, only to see smirks.

**_"Like what you see?" _**They purr.

I shiver, before I stand up onto my pedes. Slowly and nervously, while avoiding contact remove my armor. I feel their heated gazes on me, and it makes me feel as if I want to flee, but I fight of the urge and continue.

With a click I remove my chassis armor, and I feel their gazes at my chassis. I then remove my abdomen armor, my leg armor, and then finally my pelvic armor. With I shiver, I watch in embarrassment as their gazes sweep over my golden protoform. Then Sideswipe steps up, and picks me up bridle style before laying me back onto the berth.

**_"We'll go slow, you can be in charge of the pace." _**He whisper trailing kisses along my neck.

My optics widen, and a click goes off in my processor.

**Mating program: On**

Not even a percentage build up this time, it turns straight on and desire fills me, but I try to fight the programs at least enough to not lose my common sense. With both twins on either side of me on the berth, I reach up and give Sideswipe a kiss. When our lips touch sparks ignight in my core, my spark speeds up, and begins to pull towards Sideswipe, being that he is the closest twin.

A hurricane of emotions twirl and crash within me, and the kiss deepened, and our frames flushed together. As we kissed, Sunstreaker ran his fingers along my wings, making me moan into the kiss, and jolt when he'd hit a sensitive cable.

Moments later, Sides runs his glossa along my lips, and shyly I part them. Immediately he enters without hesitance, he glossa running over every nick and curve of my mouth, till finally our glossas crash. We soon begin to caress our glossas together, making me moan, and Sides groan.

Finally we pull away, and I'm pulled away from Sides, and flushed against Sunny. With my chassis resting on Sunny's and his servo just at my waist he slams his lips on mine. His, unlike his brother's, were dominating and possessive, and seemed to almost contain a dark erotic promise. Surprised at the force of his kiss, my wings flutter and my audios pin back.

He parts my lips with his glossa before our glossas crash in heated caresses. I let out another moan, and Sunny grunts, before I jolt when I feel a rocket of pleasure static in me from my wings. Side glancing from the side of my optics, I see Sides running kisses and nips along my right wing. Noticing my glance, he smirks at me, before nipping harder at a certain cable, and I let out a scream.

My eyes widen when I do this, and I become embarrassed and even more shy. As Sunny pulls away from the kiss, I down cast my optics. They chuckle, before they begin kissing my shoulders.

**_"We love you." _**Sides says while kissing me on the shoulder.

I pant, my systems over-heating as my fans work in vain to cool me off.

**_"Primus, we love you so much Angel." _**He says piercing me with his blue optics.

**_"Your kind." _**Sunny provides as pecks kisses on me.

**_"Funny."_**

**_"Sarcastic."_**

**_"Beautiful"_**

**_"Most of all loving and protective." _**Each twin says through kisses, taking turns.

Tears make it to my optics, each compliment sending my spark into a frenzy of emotions.

**_"You protected us, you saved our lives, and you loved us, BOTH of us. And now we want to make up for that by spending the rest of our lives with you. Loving you, protecting you, and we will cherish your love till beyond even our death." _**They say seriously filled with so much love.

Tears of happiness streak down my face.

**_"I've loved you two since the say I've met you. I just never knew it. You two gave me something to protect, you showed me what love is. Every waking moment in your presences I've felt nothing but happiness and love._**

**_I want to spend the rest of my life and beyond loving you two, and only you. My spark belongs to you, beats for you, and longs only for you." _**I say with so much love and passion.

They're optics water as well, and they smile the happiest smile I've ever seen on them. They each move a servo below my optics and wipe away the coolant, as I do the same to them. I reach up and give them each a loved filled kiss, before looking into their optics, they nod understanding my look, before the lay me onto the berth.

Sideswipe runs kisses over my protoform, gentle love filled kisses, that sends my spark even more into a then gets below me and positions himself at my entrance, he looks into my optics filled with love and desire, before slowly entering me.

I wince and whine at the pain, and Sunny runs kisses as well as saying soothing words to me as I adjust to Sideswipe. Then the pain fades away and is replaced with pleasure, Sideswipe begins to speed up, but still keeps it a paced and gentle. He lets out grunt of pleasure, while I let out small moans.

Then I begin to feel something build up, the pleasure began to intensify, and it felt as if an electric current was going through me. Till finally at the same time Sides and I cry out in pleasure, before Sides slams his lips onto my own.

He pulls out of me, and moves to my side, as his twin gets ready for his turn. Not as slow paced as his brother, Sunstreaker enters me quickly, and I let out a moan of pleasure, while he makes a grunt. Not wasting any time, he begins to thrust into me, his pace controlled and strained. Trying to keep himself from speeding up and getting rougher.

Once again the pleasure begins to build, and with a cry from me, and a snarl from Sunny, the pleasure reaches its peak, and Sunny hunches over me before biting my neck.

My frame is hot, and my vents stutter from what has just occurred. My Cyber-wolf instinct strengthen when Sunny bites onto my neck, with great self-control over my instinct I sit up and look to the twins.

**_"I want to mark you." _**I say with a slightly strained husky voice.

They nod, and I move closer to Sunny, with him being the closest to me. Carefully I run my glossa over the area I'm going to mark him: Where his shoulder and neck meets.

My fangs elongate, and I bite into his neck cables. He lets out a hiss of pain, before he lets out a moan. Quickly I run my glossa over the new mark, lapping up any energon, before moving on to Sideswipe. His is the same as his brothers, only on the opposite side of his neck, I carefully begin to mark him, and he takes in a rough vent when I first bite down, before he, like his brother lets out a moan of pleasure.

I pull away with bright golden optics almost yellow, and I click open my chassis, as the twins do the same. Our sparks are revealed to each other at the same moment, we each let out small gasps of awe when our optics land on each other's sparks. I stare as the two twirling blue masses before me in awe, my spark as well as their begin to reach for each other, answering our sparks longing, we merge our sparks together. Pleasure, love, happiness, and any other emotion fills my spark, memories of the twins lives flash before my optics, before just as quickly as they come they're gone. As our sparks stay merged, I feel the connection between me and my new mates and I smile in joy and love.

Finally we pull away, and we lay down. Both twins on each of my sides, curl around me protectively, and send their love and devotion through our new bond, as I send my own. Then I watch and feel as both twins jolt, when they feel a second connection: The femmling.

With the mating process completed I open my bond with my sparkling, only to feel her confusion as the new bonds connected to her. I send a river of love to my pup, and nudge the bond towards her new adoptive fathers.

At first all I feel is a blank set of emotions from the twins, before they send a rush of love, acceptance, and protectiveness to the sparkling. I feel the sparklet's excitement, as well as her own love and acceptance, before she finally goes back to being dormant with just sending a constant flow of content.

Looking to the twins, I feel them tighten their holds on me, and kiss my shoulders, and they begin to look at me with happy faces, while sending love and excitement.

**_"We're creators now!" _**Sideswipe says cuddling closer to me while pecking kisses over me.

Sunny settles for sending love, happiness, and his own excitement through the bond, instead of doing what his twin does.

Finally after laying together drowning each other with our love, my optics begin to droop. With a kiss on my lips and fore-helm, the twins whisper:

**_"Goodnight our Angel, we love you"_**

I send a blast of love before finally dropping off into recharge, embraced by my mates, and my servo to my chassis, where my adopted pup rests in my hold, sending her love to her adoptive parents.

* * *

**_I DID IT! XD I'm sorry if it wasn't very detailed or seemed off. I'm not at all used to doing this, and I have NO CLUE if this is even right. Because I'm about as virgin as it gets, which is surprising considering my friends talk about that kind of stuff ALL the time, and they do not censor themselves AT ALL. DX That makes me very uncomfortable, especially when my other friend say things in the most inappropriate way possible making it VERY awkward._**

**_Anyways tell me what you think. I hope it was okay, I plan to improve on writing stuff like this, especially with my Shattered Illusions story, since its going to be more…Out there I suppose. XD_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night and I shall see you all later._**

**_ALSO! I don't plan on doing a twins' POV on this one, the twins would be more open and less embarrassed about doing things then what Angel was. And I was flustered enough by Angel's POV, I swear I had to take like 20 breaks, and do something else, because typing that kind of stuff is weird if you're a first timer. XD_**


	39. Chapter 39

I wake up to the embrace of my mates, memory of what happened last night made a smile spread across my face.

_"Mates, I have mates!" _I exclaim into my mind with so much happiness.

I cuddle into deeper between the twins, not yet wanting to leave the warm and secure embraces. Happiness and content is what I feel, and I smile wider. My spark thrums steadily in its casing, my spark feeling complete. I twitch my wings, and adjust them to a more comfortable angle, before pinning my audios back, and snuggling against the twins facing me: Sunstreaker.

Out of instinct and habit, I begin to purr showing my happiness, and flex my cables. I shut my optics and listen in on the sound of three sparks beating, the strongest and loudest ones belonging to the twins, while the quiet and soft one belonging to my pup.

My optics water, and joy pours into my spark, and a smile seems to be etched permanently onto my face. I feel one of the embraces tighten around me before I feel kisses being trailed on me.

**_"Why are you crying?" _**Sides questions.

I smile as the tears streak down my face.

**_"I'm just so happy." _**I say.

He nuzzles me, before he does something that surprises us both, he purrs. And not like and engine purr, a purr that matches my own.

**_"I don't remember ever being able to do that." _**He says slowly confused.

I think it over before I remember something.

**_"Maybe it has to do with bonding with me, because when bots bond they pick up certain habits from their mate, since I'm Cyber-wolf maybe you and Sunny are going to pick up a few of my habits." _**I say.

He grins against my neck.

**_"That'll be pretty cool, being able to growl like an actual Cyber-wolf, or the whole purring thing." _**He says pecking my jaw.

I smile in amusement.

**_"Just don't pick up the bad habits, like act extra dominant or something. Start doing that mech, I teach you I'm not the submissive type." _**I warn teasingly.

He chuckles.

**_"So what rank were you when you were a Cyber-wolf?" _**He questions.

**_"I was the omega." _**I say.

**_"Isn't that the lowest rank?" _**He questions.

I nod.

**_"I wasn't always this beautiful, and my true form wasn't always this large. My original form I was small, my armor was dull, and I was weak. Which resulted me becoming the omega, I ate last, I did everything last, and when eating time came I was always left with scraps." _**I say.

He tightens his hold on me

**_"Like I said Cyber-wolf life is not all free and carefree as you think. It was based only on survival, yeah in my pack we looked out for each other and socialized, but generally if you were omega you looked out for yourself. My creator was an alpha which is why I have the coding, but my carrier was small built, and weaker, so that resulted in me getting omega rank. And when my creator lost his position, any of his blood-line was casted out. Which was how I discovered the Allspark, I had been on my own for a while and I was starving, and out of desperation I check out the area the Allspark was hidden." _**I say

By now Sunny was also listening in to my story, and the twins say nothing. About that time the femmling makes herself known by sending her content though the bond, telling us she's fine, before she goes dormant in recharge. We all smile at the sparkling's behavior, before Sideswipe speaks up.

**_"So since you adopted her and took her into your hold to further develop wouldn't that make her part of your coding? Since she is sustaining herself on your energon, and developing the armor she didn't get to finish developing in your hold." _**He says with a raised optic ridge.

I think it over before smiling.

"Yeah I guess it does, that means she's also apart of your coding as well now. She should begin to develop faster now with more support, so if my theory is right she will be able to come out of the hold and see the world in about…..1 week." I smile.

Excitement pours through the bond coming from Sideswipe in waves. I smile and turn over on my back to see both of the twins, when I do this, Sideswipe gets close to my chassis.

**_"Come out soon little sparklet! Daddy want to meet you, yes he does!" _**Sideswipe coos.

**_"Aaaaand he's back to being an idiot." _**Sunny snorts.

Sideswipe ignores his twin's comment and continues to coo at my chassis to the femmling. She responds with little burst of excitement and happiness, getting Sideswipe even more energetic. Sunny groans in annoyance already having enough of his twin:

**_"Primus have mercy on that poor sparkling." _**

I snort in amusement, as Sideswipe lets out a 'Hey!' before pouting. A moment later I feel the femmling adjust in my hold, and I giggle slightly when she begins to send frustration through the bond when she doesn't find a comfortable spot in the hold. The twins send me a questioning look and I grin.

**_"The femmling is getting frustrated because she can't get comfortable in the hold_**." I giggle.

At that moment she chooses to send her feelings of frustration to her creators, and they quirk grins. Finally after we spend a few minutes laying side by side I become bored, and stand. Grabbing my armor I go to click them into place only for the twins to beat me.

**_"We go this." _**They purr.

I shrug, and allow them to click the armor into place, before I do the same for them. When we're finished they send me smiles before pulling me into a kiss, before they follow after me as we leave the quarters. As soon as we step out of the quarters, I notice the twins attitude change, and they seem to get closer to me and begin to look around cautiously, and I chuckle slightly knowing why.

**_"Looks like you're getting more Cyber-wolf behavior. Mechs of my kind will become aggressive and overly possessive after mating with their femmes. Only because in my kind, mates can be taken from their original mates and claimed as another's." _**I say quirking an amused grin.

They look over at me.

**_"How long does it last, because were getting very strong urges to scare off anyone or bot getting too near." _**Sides says slightly strained.

**_"48 joors, you'll be fine." _**I say giving them a side glance.

_"Let's just hope Mirage doesn't decide to come see me today."_

* * *

**_I know it's short but I have something planned for next chapter. ;D_**

**_Hope you liked the pointless fluffy chapter._**

**_Have a wonderful day/night._**

**_See you all later!_**


	40. Chapter 40

Walking into the rec room, the twins corner each side of me possessively. Had I been a normal femme I'd be annoyed by the possessiveness, but I'm not, since my kind is naturally possessive of EVERYTHING they consider theirs. Sunny being normally possessive, is the one I worry most about lashing out at the first mateless mech to talk to me.

His optics are narrowed forward, alert, and he has a servo at my hip holding me close against his frame. I prevent a purr from coming out of my vocalizer, afraid it would encourage him to be even more possessive. Sunny has a low growl coming from his vocalizer a silent warning, something Cyber-wolf males did to warn off other males, but since the other mechs are Cybertronian and human they don't hear or understand the growl.

Sideswipe is more or less like how Sunny normally in possessiveness. He has more luck containing his aggression, and while his aura is threatening his face is in a strained grimace. I let out a sigh, and the femmling sends her burst of content through the bond.

**_"Sides, Sunny let's just go back to the quarters. Well wait till the aggression wears off, then we can go to the rec room, I'll have Moonracer get us some energon." _**I suggest with a small smile.

They nod.

**_"Please!" _**They grimace in growls.

I chuckle faintly, before the three of us turn around and head back to our den….er quarters. Then I hear the voice I was praying I wouldn't hear at THIS moment.

**_"Signoria." _**

Suddenly the twins get even more threatening, they let out low growls, and Sunny as me practically conjoined at his hip.

**_"Oh! Ha…ha…Um Hi Mirage." _**I greet with a nervous chuckle.

He casts a glance to the twins before ignoring them.

**_"I was wondering if you'd like to help me patrol." _**

**_"She's busy." _**Sides snaps with a slight growl.

Looking to Sunny I know he wouldn't be able to speak properly, his face is contorted into a snarl and I faintly see a fang peaking past his lips.

_"Well looks like they're going to get more than just Cyber-wolf behavior, looks like they'll get features as welll."_

**_"I believe I was talking to Ange.."_**

**_"WE can only call her Angel, for YOU it's Lykos Prime." _**Sideswipe snarls possessively.

Mirage's optics narrow, and I intervene.

**_"Mirage now is not a really good time. I'm sorry but I can't go with you on patrol." _**I say sincerely.

He nods.

**_"It is quite alright Signoria." _**He says with a disappointed voice.

Sunny's grip gets a tad bit too tight and I grimace, and unfortunely Mirage notices.

**_"You're hurting her stupido!" _**Mirage says.

The twins take this a threat and snarl loudly, and Mirage jolts at the animalistic sounds. Quickly I move in front of the twins, and look to Mirage.

**_"Mirage the twins are not in the best of mind right now, please go before they do something bad." _**I state.

**_"If they are not it the best of mind, then it isn't safe for you." _**He says.

My optics narrow.

**_"The twins would never hurt me, I've known them a really LONG time, and never have they cause me any harm." _**I say.

He sighs.

**_"I just can't win can I?" _**He says sadly.

I give him a small sad smile.

**_"Afraid not. They were my masters, my best friends, and now my mates. The mating has gotten them acting like my kind, behavioral wise." _**I say.

His optics dull a bit, before brighten.

**_"Kind?"_**

_"Right…He doesn't know."_

**_"I'm a Cyber-wolf. I was born as one, and the Allspark changed me. The twins were the ones to find me after my change, and they were the ones that stole my spark, because they taught me how to love whether or not they knew it." _**I say.

Mirage sighs, before smiling.

**_"Friends then?" _**He says holding out his servo.

I nod.

**_"Friends."_**

I move to take his servo, only for the twins to growl.

**_"May…maybe another time." _**Mirage says with a nervous chuckle.

I let out a nervous chuckle.

**_"Maybe."_**

Mirage quickly scurries away, and the twins calm down. Sunny's grip on my hip loosens but then he suddenly picks me up.

**_"What are you doing?!" _**I yelp.

**_"Den, mate, away from other mechs." _**He grunts out not in his right mind.

I look over to Sides and he grins.

**_"He's having a harder time fighting off the Wolf behavior." _**He says.

I raise and optics ridge as I sway side to side as Sunny walks.

**_"What about you? You seem to be acting fine now." _**I say.

He grins widely.

**_"I forced all my urges off on him through the bond when he wasn't expecting it." _**

I stare blankly at him.

**_"Great you just made your twin, begin to think COMPLETELY like a Cyber-wolf male. Better watch it he might start marking his territory!" _**I sigh exasperated.

**_"Wait! He'll do that?!" _**Sides yelps.

**_"Yep." _**I sigh.

Suddenly Sides mental image leeks through the bond, and I begin to laugh hysterically at it**_. _**Sunny walking around before stopping a random places before lifting his leg up and marking like a human dog would.

**_"Oh my Primus! NO!" _**I choke out between laughs.

**_"We don't mark like that, thank Primus! We mark by rubbing our helms against things and release a toxin, kinda like Earth cats." _**I say breathless.

Sideswipe sighs in relief.

**_"Good, because once he goes back to normal he's promised me he's going to hunt me down like a petro-rabbit." _**Sides say with a nervous chuckle.

Finally after a few breems Cyber-wolf( in mind) Sunny, sets me down on the berth before nuzzling me with a purr.

**_"What. Have. You. Done." _**I growl looking to Sides.

**_"What?! I didn't know giving him my wolfy behavioral urges would do THIS to him." _**He gestures to Sunny.

**_"I'm a Cyber-wolf that thinks like a Cybertronian. I do not act like this, this is how I was BEFORE I was sentient. Instinct and urges, give em a moment and he'll be howling." _**I say.

**_"I wonder if he'll fetch." _**Sides wonders.

I give him a blank look.

**_"WOLF, not dog." _**I emphasis on wolf.

Then something pops into my processor, and I grin mischievously. Looking over to Sides, he's staring at his brother, whom his rubbing his helm against a corner, marking it.

**_"Sides?"_**I question

**_"Yeah?"_** He questions back curiously

**_"Could you run to the door for a second, not walk, run." _**I say.

He sends me a questioning look.

**_"Why?"_**

**_"Just do it." _**I urge.

He shrugs, before doing as I asked. With a smirk, I watch as Sunny's attention snaps to his running twin, whom has his back to him. Quickly Sunny tackles him to the ground with a growl, getting a yelp from Sides.

**_"GET OFF ME!"_**

* * *

**_Your fault Sides -_- you were the one who forced the urges on him, So now he thinks like a Cyber-wolf, ya better hope he doesn't beat you too much when he comes to his processor XD._**

**_I just wrote the chapter to be humorous, just a pointless chappy before I add in all the soon to be action and maybe drama or thrill._**

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night !_**

**_Bye!_**

**_P.S. NO! I am not planning on turning them into Cyber-wolves they will just act more wolfish and have small features like sharper dentals. Kind of goes with the whole mating package, you mate with a Cyber-wolf you get habits like them._**


	41. Chapter 41

The next day let's just say Sideswipe had a bad day. Once Sunny was back to himself, he immediately put several large dents on his brother as well as scratching his paint. Then to top it off as revenge he's keeping me to himself while Sides mopes and whines about sharing me.

**_"Sunny!" _**He whines.

By now Sunny has offlined his audios, and is holding me in his lap while glaring at his twin.

**_"Come on Angel's my mate too!" _**He whines pathetically.

While they argue and fight like sparklings, I've become rather annoyed, and my emotions are already whacked up with the sparklet in my hold. Unlike femme Cybertronians that get really emotion during the carrying process, Cyber-wolves get aggressive. VERY aggressive, even to mates.

Hearing Sideswipe whine once more I let out a loud snarl, and I narrow my optics at him. Hearing the snarl he jolts in surprise, before giving me a questioning look.

**_"If you do not stop whining Sideswipe, I'm going to drop you into a pit of scraplets."_** I say dangerously.

He growls at me, but not aggressively.

**_"Never seen you angry Angel, have to say it's pretty sexy." _**He smirks.

I snarl again, and he jolts before holding his servos up in surrender.

**_"Okay, okay." _**He says in surrender in slight hurt.

My optics soften.

**_"I'm sorry Sides, Im just started to get the effects of holding the sparklet. I'm not going to be emotional, just VERY aggressive." _**I sigh rubbing my slightly expanded chassis.

He nods.

**_"Yeah, I kind of figured that would happen. Since Cyber-wolves are pretty aggressive." _**He shrugs with a grin.

I chuckle.

**_"Be prepared, I'm also going to be extremely possessive over you, and I'll get easily jealous." _**I say with a warn.

He nods and I feel Sunny tighten his hold on me.

**_"We'll keep it in mind." _**Sunny says looking down at me.

**-Angel I need you to meet me at Optimus's office-Ratchet**

**-Alright, be there in a few- Angel**

I get up from Sunny's lap, and stand onto my pedes, before looking to the confused twins.

**_"I'm needed in Optimus's office." _**I say.

They nod, and with that I leave the den. Stalking down the halls, I feel my mood change as soon as I get a few feet away from the den. I begin to feel more aggressive and more snappish, the twins feeling my aggression send the feelings of love and peace through the bond, understanding it's my carrying coding kicking in.

Finally after a few breems, I find myself knocking on Optimus's door. After a call of 'Come in' I open the door and stalk inside trying to suppress my scowl, once standing to the side of Ratchet I look to Optimus.

**_"What is it you want?" _**I question slightly harsh.

**_"We have reason to believe that the Decepticons know of the Allspark's rebirth. However it seems they do not know that you are the Allspark itself. To take caution, Wheeljack and Ratchet has made a signal eraser that will make it seems as your signature does not exist." _**Optimus says.

**_"Is there an idea on how they've learned of the rebirth?" _**I question calmly.

**_"We believe when you onlinned Ironhide and the others your signature flared onto radar for the Cons. But no need to worry, the eraser should keep you hidden." _**Ratchet speaks up gruffly.

I watch as he walks closer to me, before attaching something to my helm.

**_"There, the eraser will last for 2 months, after those 2 months are up you need to have the eraser replaced." _**He says giving me a look.

I grin at him.

**_"Is there anything else?" _**I question.

Optimus steps closer, and smiles at me.

**_"Thank-you for bringing back my Elita, it means the world to me." _**He says with a bow to his helm.

I bow my frame.

**_"It is my duty as the Allspark. Unfortunately I have to watch who I bring back now, I'm severely limited on my power, if I use too much up I could go into stasis lock, or worse offline. The only good I can do now is heal, and offer knowledge." _**I say.

Optimus nods.

**_"By the way I would like to congratulate you for your sparklet." _**Optimus says kindly.

I smile.

**_"Thank you, by the way pops…" _**I grin over at Ratchet.

**_"Did you say hi to your new sons-in-bond." _**I smirk.

His optics widen in horror.

**_"You didn't!" _**He narrows his optics.

**_"Oh we did." _**I grin.

He snarls.

**_"TWINS!" _**

With that he storms out of the office an enraged look on his face, while he mutters about different ways to hurt the twins. Optimus looks over at me with a faintly amused smile.

**_"I do not believe that was wise….But congratulations with your bonding." _**Optimus says with a small chuckle.

I nod.

**_"Thank you, now if you will excuse me, I have a father to tear away from offlining my mates." _**I say with a chuckle.

I transform into my true form, and run after Ratchet, once catching up to him I tackle him to the ground and sit on his back.

**_"GET OFF ME FEMME!" _**He snarls.

**_"Only if you promise not to harm my mates too bad." _**I say with a grin in my voice.

He snarls.

**_"Alright! Alright! Just get the frag OFF OF ME!" _**

I chuckle before getting off his back, and sit down wagging my tail.

**_"What? Not going to congratulate me?" _**I say transforming.

Once at full height I grin over at Ratchet.

**_"No, more like: Primus have mercy on your spark." _**He say bluntly.

I chuckle.

**_"But if they make you have then I congratulate you." _**He says reluctantly.

I smile before tackling him into a hug.

**_"Thank ya pops!"_**

He grumbles to himself, before his optics narrow at me.

**_"Your body has changed, taking in the femmling into your hold to finish developing, has made your frame shift almost has if your actually carrying your own sparkling. Interesting. If you don't mind Angel, I'd like to run a scan over your sparkling, and see how much your energon runs through her cables, and how much she's developed._**

**_This is the first ever sparkling to be taken into the hold of a femme not biologically related, and to be adopted into her hold and finish developing, as if the sparkling DID belong to her." _**Ratchet says intrigued.

**_"She'll probably be the only sparkling to be adopted like that. The only reason I'm able to do this is because I'm the Allspark." _**I say.

Ratchet's optic ridges furrow.

**_"You don't suppose she will have Allspark energy?" _**He mutters.

I shrug.

**_"It's a possibility. Maybe that's why I am not able to have sparklings, because the Allspark energy could transfer to them in small bits, so the Allspark energy before I could contain it did damage to my spark to where I cannot have sparklings." _**I say.

I begin to fidget, and the aggression flares up.

**_"As much as I'd like to learn more about my femmling, I need to get back to the den. My carrier coding is kicking in and for Cyber-wolves we can be extremely aggressive. And right now all I want to do is sleep, and stay in the hold of my mates." _**I say with a small growl.

He nods, before narrowing his optics.

**_"Have you had your energon yet?"_**

**_"Yeah, and some sort of mineral mixed into it, the twins said I need it." _**I say**_._**

**_"What was this mineral?" _**

**_"Xenoxide (I made this up at the top of my brain)" _**I say.

**_"Wow, I'm surprised." _**He mutters.

I tilt my helm curiously.

**_"Xenoxide is a mineral that Cyber-wolves need, and generally needed most when femmes are carrying their pups." _**He says.

**_"How would they know I need that?" _**I question.

**_"Before you had the ability to change into a Cybertronian, and when you had saved them. The twins had asked for a data-pad over Cyber-wolves, mainly over femmes, so they could care for you properly, after they had awakened from their stasis lock." _**He says.

I smile.

**_"It's good to know they are taking being mates and creators seriously." _**Ratchet says with grunt.

I chuckle, before I walk away, growling back at Ratchet quietly:

**_"I'm going now, any longer away from the den I'm going to lose it." _**

* * *

**_REALLY pointless chapter, but I'm thinking of a way to add action into the mix. So if it was boring, sorry. I think I'm going to bring the action in next chapter, if you have any ideas feel free to tell me. I can't promise I'll use them though. :/_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_Remember to review!_**

**_Bye! :D_**

**_P.S. Sorry for any miss spellings, my keyboards are messed up, always have been :/ Plus I type a million miles per hour._**


	42. Chapter 42

**_So I've been receiving a lot of reviews stating Angel is a Mary sue, that is true and I agree, but I've done that for a reason._**

**_I also want to say I do not at all think I'm THE BEST writer, I do not at all think I'm better than anyone. All I'm doing is writing stories for hobby, because I love it. Yeah I do enjoy the nice reviews but NEVER have I thought my stories were better than anyone else's._**

**_As for the lovey-doveyness that is annoying and pointless for a reviewer: It is a ROMANCE story, I'm going to put those kinds of things in. _**

**_I also know I do need to improve on my grammar and what not, because I do get into a major hurry and don't check over things. And I want to apologize for that, I will try to get better at that._**

**_Hope you enjoy the chapter! :D _**

* * *

Another week has passed, and the sparkling is ready to come out of the hold any moment. I along with my pup have been under stress with the different mood changes I've been having, and also because of one bigger thing: Decepticons have popped back into action. Everything has been hectic, bots are coming in and out of the med bay to get patched up only for them to go back out into the battles. The twins have been out on missions, and barely have anytime with me which seems to annoy them to no end. Hardly any bots are at base, because of attacks all over the globe occurring.

The only bots at base are Ratchet, Moonracer, Optimus, and I as well as Jazz. The rest of the base is the humans working exhaustedly to figure out where the Decepticon base is to hopefully put a stop to the attacks. I being stuck at base, try to help the humans in any ways I can, which is difficult since I'm only good at hiding and fighting, not at all good in technical and communications, luckily they have Jazz for that. Being the Allspark as well as a femme Prime, I'm stuck at the base to ensure the cons don't get a hold of me. Sitting in mine and the twins den…er quarters, I hear a loud bang before the ground shakes.

_"Oh no!"_

Quickly I hope onto my pedes, and run out of my den, I hear the sound of gun shots as well as screams from the humans. Speeding up, my optics widen in horror, standing in the base is 3 large mechs, rubble is everywhere as well as the bloodied bodies of offlined humans. Grabbing my sword, I quickly move to attack, only for a pain to erupt in my pede, then in my shoulder, then finally my spinal strut. I cry out in pain, and surprise, before I find myself looking up into Blood red optics.

**_"Found the femme now what?"_**

**_"We take her to base, just as Lord Megatron has commanded." _**

The one holding me looks to another mech, taking my chance, I jump to my pedes quickly, as agony zips up my circuits and as energon leaks onto the floor. Once I get a good distance away from the mechs, and reach for my chassis, hearing a click I reach into my hold. I hear the sound of a pups whine, and my optics widen when I see my femmling.

She was completely black, her optics were blood-red, and she had a pair of wings just like I did, only sharper, and looked to be weapons instead of flight wings. She had a pair of audios much like mine only sharper and more curved. Her shoulders had spikes, and she had a tail much like a Cyber-wolf's. Seeing her I smile, as happiness and sadness grips my spark. Happiness because I finally get to see my adopted femmling, sadness because I'll be forced to abandon her to protect her. I open my mouth to talk to my whining and clicking sparkling, only to cry out in pain when my strut sparks. Hearing the cons searching for me, I look around in panic, hoping to find a safe place to leave my sparkling. Clutching my femmling close to my spark, I spot a human scamper into a room; quickly limping to the door, I grip the small door handle with my digits and open the door.

"Please someone take her" I plead in agony as I hold my sparkling out, sadness filling my spark.

There was a small number of humans in the room, several look at each other before a femme walks up.

"I'll take her." She says with determined brown eyes.

I smile, with pained filled optics, as my frame throbs painfully. Slowly and carefully I hand my pup to the human femme.

"My name is Mikaela Banes, are you perhaps Angel?" She questions as she takes my pup with a grimace, as she realizes how heavy my pup is.

I nod, before a pain erupts into my back, and I cry out as a rough servo grips my shoulders harshly with claws. I feel a blow to my helm and my vision blurs.

**_"What do we do with the insects?" _**One voice hisses.

**_"Leave them, we came here for the Allspark femme." _**A cold voice says

I fall to the ground with an agonized whine, before worried, fear and rage erupt from the bond pouring from the twins. They try to contact me through the bond only for me to close it, not wanted them to feel my pain. Just as I fall into stasis I whisper to the girl Mikaela with an agonized, worried and fear filled voice.

"Please, take care of my Shadow-wolf." I say before my optics go black.

**? POV:**

A mech, dark grey armor narrows his crimson optics on the white femme. Looking to the other mechs that accompanied him on the mission to retrieve the femme known as Lykos Prime, he nods. Quickly he scoops the femme up into his arms, when she is in his arms, his spark stutters as electricity hits him causing him to gasp. Shaking it away he lets out an animalistic growl, before stalking away from the Autobot's base holding the pure white femme. Behind him walks the Decepticons sent with him on this mission, he suppresses the urge to snarl his displeasure at having to work with the two mechs.

While he walks from the base, he hears frantic pede steps with his sensitive audios, in a flash he turns and shoots. His blast hits a Lime green mech in the shoulder getting a pained cry, before he falls back onto the ground with his shoulder sparking. With the mech down, he turns his helm away uninterested in finishing him off. With his audios flickering to the back, he looks to the other cons.

**_"Leave the mech alone." _**The mech commands coldly.

**_"Awh can't we finish the old timer off? I hear he's the Autoscums medic, with him gone they'd be in ruins." _**One of the mechs says.

**_"We have what we came for, now let's go." _**The mech snarls.

They growl to themselves, forced to listen to their superior, they follow after the quickly moving mech. Once again the unknown grey mech looks to the femme, and his spark seems to pull toward her. He growls at the feeling, and quickly speeds up, jumping into the air, he grabs a hold of a jets wing as it flies by and allows the jet to carry him toward Decepticon base.

**_"Lord Megatron will be pleased you have the femme." _**The screechy voice of Starscream says through the cockpit of the jet.

**_"Hn" _**The mech says coldly.

Soon Starscream begins to screech at him in rage at being disrespected, annoyed he tunes the mech out and looks at the femme whom is leaking VERY heavily. If the leaking continues, she'd offline, not that he cared, his job was to serve his alpha, nothing more nothing less.

Finally after what seems like forever he makes it to base, jumping from the jet, he clutches the femme closer to him as his pedes touch the ground. With a grunt he stalks calmly and predatorily to where his alpha has commanded to take the femme. Walking into a room he deposits the femme onto a berth, surprisingly gently. Before his crimson optics meet his alpha's.

**_"There is the femme that has been emitting the Allspark signal. I've tracked her and captured her, as you've requested alpha."_** The mech bows down casting his optics away from his alpha's in respect

His alpha scans the femme over, before his visor brightens.

**_"Allspark femme: Heavily damaged. Soundwave: Will repair femme. Demon: Report to Lord Megatron." _**The blue mech known as Soundwave commands.

**_"As you wish alpha." _**The mech known as Demon replies.

**Angel's POV: 2 hours later**

Onlinning my optics, my vision statics, and pain erupts all over my frame. Whining in pain, I look around with pained optics. Sitting up I find myself in a cell chained to a wall, pulling at the chains a wince as pain erupts from my wounds.

Looking down at my frame, I grimace, my white pain was chipped, my armor had weld marks all over my frame. Trying to reach through my mate bond, panic floods me when I can't reach them.

**_"Try as you might femme, your bond has been blocked." _**A cold voice speaks up.

My optics snap up and my optics narrow on a large grey mech. He looks over to me with crimson optics, his optics narrow as does mine.

**_"Who are you?" _**I say, trying to stop a growl, not wanting my true form to be revealed.

**_"My designation is Demon, what might yours be Allspark?" _**He growls.

My optics narrow.

**_"Angel." _**I say simply, just in case they do not know of me being a Prime.

**_"How quaint." _**He replies coldly, apparently inreged

My optics narrow dangerously.

**_"Why do the Cons want me? Other than the fact I'm the Allspark." _**I say.

**_"Lord Megatron want you for his quest for power. However my alpha plans to use you to revive Cybertron." _** The mech Demon says.

My spark flares in a strange way toward the mech, not liking it I snarl. His optics widen, before he stalks closer. I watch in caution as he….Sniffs me? Before he narrows his optics at me.

**_"Cyber-wolf."_**

* * *

**_I don't really know what to think on this chapter truthfully. Other than it got really dramatic quickly. XD I'm pretty proud I gave two chapters in one day. :D_**

**_I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please tell me what you think. If you have any questions or if you feel I left something out feel free to ask or tell me, just please be nice about it. :D_**

**_Hope you have a wonderful day/night._**

**_And I shall see you all later! ;D_**


	43. Chapter 43

My optics widen in surprise.

**_"How do you know?!" _**I snarl.

**_"How else? I am one as well. It's interesting the Allspark is a Cyber-wolf, of all the Cybertronians that could be the holder, it chose a Cyber-wolf instead of a Cybertronian." _**He says.

**_"How are you a Cybertronian?!" _**I growl.

He looks at me with red optics.

**_"Same as you, the Allspark, my alpha was the one to help me adapt. And only he knows of my true form." _**He says.

**_"I thought I was…." _**I trail.

**_"The last? No, you're not." _**He says.

My spark pulls toward him and we snarl at the same time.

**_"What the frag is my spark pulling toward you?!" _**I snarl with my golden optics flared.

**_"I'd like to know the same thing femme. I know it's not a mate pull because you are already claimed, so it's another type of pull." _**He says emotionless.

I light flares between us, and I feel a sudden connection making me snarl outraged. Feeling the new connection, I pull on the bond and test to see what kind of bond we have.

**_"Sibling bond." _**He says.

My optics narrow..

**_"Why do we have one?" _**I question with glowing optics.

**_"We are most likely full siblings or half-siblings. After all Cyber-wolves have up to 20 litters in their life time, so it wouldn't surprise me if we were." _**He says.

**_"How old are you mech?" _**I question.

**_"21 vorns." _**He says simply.

My optics narrow even more.

**_"Let me see your true form." _**I say.

He stares at me a few moments before transforming. When I see his body build I have faint images pop up, and my optics widen.

**_"You were a part of my litter." _**I say.

He changes back and walks closer.

**_"I have a hard time believing that, I'd remember a white Cyber-wolf sibling in my litter." _**He snaps with no emotion.

**_"I was grey just like you mech, the Allspark changed my frame entirely, from build to paint." _**I say.

I wince a bit when another connection is made, the connection between my mates and my supposed brother, making a pack bond. If I'd been able to send bond communications out I'd send one to the twins telling them of Shadow-wolf, but unfortunately I can only communicate with my 'sibling'

**Sunstreaker's POV: As Angel was getting kidnapped.**

Sides and I were fighting off a con drone, when we felt Angel's pain. Panic floods us as we feel Angel's sorrow and regret, before our bond goes blank. Instantly our gladiator coding clicks on, and we slaughter the cons in our path without mercy. As we do so we let out animalistic snarls and growls, sounding like Cyber-wolves, getting fear from the cons.

Finally for what seems like forever to us, we make it to where Angel's link when blank, only to find a puddle of energon. Out optics widen before we let out enraged and sorrowful snarls into the air, before our somewhat sensitive audios pick up something. Whines. Then we feel a flood of panic and confusion from our sparkling, and we force ourselves to calm and follow her bond thread.

We come upon a door way that holds several scared humans, but one human in particular catches our attention. Mikaela, the mate of Sam holding OUR sparkling.

I instantly want to reach for the sparkling and crush anything in my way, Sides sensing this, quickly calms me momentarily before he begins to speak to the femme.

"Mikeala could you please hand us our sparkling. Sunny is trying very hard not to lose it as well as I, but it's hard feeling the panic of the sparkling and the blank bond of our mate." Sides says extremely strained.

She nods quickly before handing our femmeling into his arms.

"Angel said her name was Shadow-wolf." She says confidently.

Our sparks melt at the sight of our beautiful femme, OUR Shadow-wolf. I walk up closer to Sides my instincts calming as I look at our daughter.

**_"For an adopted sparkling, Shadow looks an awful lot like Angel." _**Sides chuckles nuzzling the wolf like sparkling.

She clicks and whines to us, her tail swishing to and fro, and I smile, before it turns to a snarl when I hear a pede step. Instantly Sides and I get into a defensive stance, Sides tucking Shadow into his hold, before holding his blades out.

**_"Easy you slaggers." _**Ratchet grunts.

Instinctually we reach for Angel for calming emotion, only to feel her side doment, causing us to get even more enraged. Spotting a mech, we lunge at him, getting a strangled grunt, before the mech begins to curse at us.

We snarl, as the mech tries to calm us. We lunge again, aiming to offline the mech, only to freeze when we feel calming emotions sent to us from Shadow, we calm immediately. Looking to the mech we realize it was Ratchet, whom is still cursing up a storm.

**_"Sorry Hatchet, we're not really at the safest point of processor." _**My twin says strained.

I snarl at Ratchet threateningly when he gets closer.

**_"Where's Angel?" _**Ratchet questions.

My spark jolts painfully in my chassis.

**_"They took her!" _**Sides snaps.

**_"What about the sparkling?!" _**He questions with worry.

Sides opens his hold showing Shadow to Ratchet, he moves to take her and we snarl threateningly.

**_"I don't give a frag who you are, but DO, NOT, TOUCH, OUR, SPARKLING!" _**I snarl coldly.

He nods and holds his servo up in surrender.

**_"You two need to calm down." _**Ratchet grunts.

We snarl enraged.

**_"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN, OUR MATE HAS JUST BEEN TAKEN, AND WE CAN'T FEEL HER OVER OUR BOND!" _**We snarl enraged,

We hear whimpers from Shadow, and we calm as grief hits our sparks.

**_"We, we need time to ourselves. If you have any word of Angel, or have a plan to get her get us." _**I snap as I take my daughter into my servos for the first time.

I watch with soft optics as she cuddles into me, her wings fluttering clumsily and her audios twitching. Once in our quarters, we lay down with our sparkling, watching as she begins to shut her optics, once she does, we follow suit, too exhausted to say awake any longer, and too sorrowful. As our optics offline, we feel a connection attach itself to us, but still we are too exhausted emotionally and physically to even care.

**Angel's POV: ****_Picking up a few minutes where I left off. _**

I stalk along the floors of my cell, or should I say cage. My stance is much like how a caged animal would me, irritated and alert. I look around hoping to find a way out, only to come up empty.

By now Demon has left the room, leaving me to my thoughts and worries. My spark hums painfully in its casing, being unable to contact my mates or sparkling. _Sparkling. _My spark leaps in my chassis.

_"Shadow-wolf! Is she alright?! Have the twins found her?! Primus please let my pup be alright!"_

I hear a door shut and I find myself looking into a cold red optic.

**_"By Megatron's command, you shall have several tests and experiments put your body. Shall we begin?"_**

* * *

**_I'm a horrible person I know, but she can't necessarily get away scot free without any traumas. By the way she CAN'T heal quickly, she may be the Allspark, but her powers do not heal her, just other bots. One downside to being the Allspark, sadly._**

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter, have a wonderful day/night._**

**_And remember to PLEASE review!_**

**_Bye! :D_**


	44. Chapter 44

Agonized screams echo across the sound proof room. A large mech with one red optic towers over a white, well used to be white femme that is strapped to a table. Her frame is littered with gashes that energon pours from. Her wings are hardly recognizable, too dented and too mangled to even tell if they are even wings.

The femme's resolve is breaking, her instincts scream at her to shift, but her common sense tells her to keep her resolve up. For if she was to reveal her true form the agony she is dealing with now will only grow.

Each scream and cry from the femme doesn't affect the mech at all, no chuckles, no teasing, nothing. His optic though suggest the torture he is giving to the femme disturbs him more than he lets on. Because deep in his spark his own instincts, his common sense, tells him he shouldn't be causing harm to the being that holds the energy of his somewhat maker, the Allspark.

Deep on the other side of the Decepticon base another mech stalks along his quarters, snarling. Pain flows from a newly established sibling bond, and his protective instinct are kicking in. He wants nothing more than to break into the lab containing the mech, Shockwave, and his sister, Angel, and take Angel away from her pain and calm her, after slaughtering the mech.

Demon's Beast programming is flickering into action, and his control over the programs is weakening. As this happens something flares to life in him.

**Protect Allspark.**

Finally his resolve breaks, he transforms so fast into his true form. In the Cybertronian mech's place stood are large grey Cyber-wolf easily the size of Angel, his armor instead of being smooth, was jagged at rough. His snout was long and large, with large sharp fangs protruding from his mouth. His tail was long and spikey, and his paws were large and his claws extremely sharp. His optics were blood red, and on the side of his cheek written in ancient Cybertronian dialect was the words: **Guardian of the Healer.**

With a spark stopping howl he tore through the door of his quarters. He skidded to the side of the hall as he sharply turned a corner, as he did so he tore into a mech's chassis and tore his spark out before continuing on. One by one he tore down mechs in his path to get to his sister, in his wake was offlined frames of the con he killed. Energon was everywhere, the walls, the floors, and even the ceiling. His paws were bright blue with energon as well as his snout, as he ran he left a trail of energon behind him.

After a short amount of time, Demon exploded into Shockwave's lab. Without hesitance Demon plowed into the large mech with an enraged snarl. Attempting to rip into his casing of Shockwave his jaws back be the servos of the mech in question. The two struggle against each other, before a moment of distraction in Demon's part gets him slammed into the wall.

Demon gets onto his paws with a shake of his helm, before baring his teeth at Shockwave. His Beast programming tell him to kill the mech, while another part tells him to get the femme and flee. The protection instincts rule out, and the Cyber-wolf male lunges for the Cybertronian femme. Standing over her, he casts a challenging glance over to Shockwave, before he rips the restraints off the femme, then grips his jaws over her shoulder bolts. Carefully he swings her over his back, before looking back towards Shockwave, he snarls threateningly as the mech stands in his way.

Alpha programming kicks in and his snarl becomes more demanding and more threatening. Letting out another snarl, Shockwave tumbles back at the fury of the snarl. Leaping from the table with his sister on his back, he runs full speed through the torn door and down the corridors.

By now alerts echo all over the Decepticon base and large group of drones shoot at him. With fast reflexes only an animal can have, he dodges the blasts easily, all while ensuring his injured sister doesn't get injured any farther than she is.

As Demon dodges blasts, he comes to the end of the base, and at the end is the exit, not only just the exit, but also Soundwave, his alpha.

**_"Demon: Desist Command: Return femme" _**The blue mech says monotone.

His submissive coding doesn't show as it normally does, strangely his alpha coding flares up and he feel threatened. Demon snarls at Soundwave, which seems to surprise the mech slightly, and without hesitance Demon leaps over Soundwave and out of the base.

His cables tense and untense with each powerful stride, his gears grind together in his joints, and faint whirring comes from his body. As he runs his armor ruffles up to capture cool air for his overheating frame, and energon pumps quickly through his cables.

On Demon's back rests his sister, Angel. She jolts around slightly with each of his strides, her golden optics offline in stasis lock. Her frame his littered with welding marks, gashes are over her tanks that looked to have been unfinished welding work. Her wings were placed on her back correctly, and welding marks were slashed over them. At a time back at the base, they were mangled beyond recognition, but now they seem to at least resemble wings. Shockwave's spark over ruled his Decepticon mind, and he had begun to fix the holder of the Allspark energy, despite his Decepticon instincts telling him to quit.

For 4 joors straight Demon runs, energon pumping though his frame, and his red optics narrowed in determination. His spark beats in its casing speedily as it pulls towards another bond, a pack bond to be exact. On his back leg is a wound from a blast, energon leaks from it at a moderate pace, the gears and cables damaged on the inside. Yet despite the pain in his leg and the warning messages the tell him to refuel and quit his running, he continues on.

Finally he comes closer to a base surrounded by large barbed wired fences, with ease he jumps the fence but not without letting a pained vent. As soon as he steps a paw into the base grounds alarms go off, blaring painfully in his audios casing him to wince.

_"Where is the end of the bond?"_

He searches around the base, looking for the source. Faintly he hears the sound of the natives of the planet shouting things, but he however it too focused on finding the end of the pack bond he has connected to him. He nudges his sister's bond as well as the other bond, he feels his sister's bond flare slightly before going blank once more, the other bond however flares to life, and different emotions assault him. Faintly he can feel nudging coming from a bond with his sister, before the bond closes and he hears two loud snarls.

The snarls instantly spark his submissive coding, but his protection instincts keep him from backing down. Stopping in the middle of the base, humans surround his frame with their weak weapons, before a few Cybertronians join them, their weapons trained on him with determination. That is until they hear two LOUD enraged snarls, and the humans jolt slightly in fear.

* * *

**_I have to say that was a different way of typing. I know I didn't put much detail on Angel's torture, that's because I really wouldn't know how to fully describe it. Yes Angel will be different, but she's not going to be a scared little femme, nope I don't plan to do that. Her changes will have to be figured out as chapters go on._**

**_PLEASE tell me what you all think. :D_**

**_Hope you all had an AWESOME Halloween. And I also hope you have a WONDERFUL day/night. ;)_**

**_See you all soon hopefully! :D_**


	45. NOTE!

**_Okay so I'm kind of blank on ideas, so bare with me. _**

**_I'm trying to figure out how to make Angel different after her short amount of time with the cons. Plus I need to come up with another bad guy other than the cons._**

**_Plus my original idea for this story no longer seems appealing to go with, so I'm trying to change it up. And I'm plagued with several ideas for my original story and my Shattered Illusions story._**

**_So I'm sorry that I'm taking WAY to long on updates._**

**_If you have any ideas for the story feel free to tell me, or just some sort of boost. XD_**

**_I promise you I WILL NOT just quit the story on you guys. I might take forever on updating, but I won't just up and quit._**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_I hope you have a wonderful day/night._**

**_See you all next chapter update!_**

**_~Autobot-Fangirl0203~_**


	46. Chapter 46

**Demon's POV:**

Hearing the enraged snarls, I become alert. I tense my cables, and ruffle my armor before baring my fangs threateningly. I watch as two mechs, a red and a yellow plow through the wall of bots, before their optics narrow on me and the delicate cargo I'm carrying.

I watch alert as they both circle me with predatory gazes, they're aura menacing and threatening. Quickly I transform into my Cybertronian form, causing my sister to be moved into my arms. I keep my right servo free, and unsheathe my claws from my digits. Soon they become hot with armor melting heat, ready to swipe at any mech that takes a threatening step towards me and my new-found sister.

The two mechs circle me, watching me for any openings, they're tactics comparing to much of my kind. Pulling on the pack bond that had been established as soon as my sister and I created our sibling bond; both mechs pause looking at me with confused optics. Pulling again I feel that the bond ends with them. My optic ridges furrow together, and I quickly connect the dots.

_"My sister's mates."_

Looking to my sister's form, I know that if I continue to avoid handing her over to her mates the ground will become an energon bath. So carefully I kneel onto my knee bolts and bow my helm while showing my neck, a sign of submission for my kind. As I do this I hold Angel delicately out for either of them to take, looking up slightly they watch me with suspicion before the red mech quickly snatches Angel from my grasp.

I suppress the urge to growl, not liking the turn of events. Only recently I've found one of my litter-mates, my sister Angel, and now I have a pack bond with her mates, and any other bond she has connected to her spark.

With Angel in her one of her mate's arms, I stand at full height, my form towering over the two mechs by a helm, before I rotate my shoulder spikes displaying my annoyance. I flick my audios back and forth as I would in my true form, showing my unease.

Watching the two mechs, they're optics lighten up and they seem to calm with her in their arms. Clearing my vocals, I catch their attention, making them go on defensive.

**_"I mean you no harm. My name is Demon, brother of Angel, as well as her assigned protector by the Allspark." _**I say in my normally deep and smooth voice.

Their optics widen in surprise.

**_"Your Angel's brother?" _**The yellow mech questions coldly in defense.

I nod.

**_"You must be her mates, care to tell me your names Cybertronians?" _**I question emotionless.

**_"Sideswipe." _**The red mech says.

**_"Sunstreaker." _**The yellow mech says only more aggressively.

I nod, ignoring the aggression the mechs are showing to me. Not really surprising since they are defensive over their mate, and the fact a random mech comes up with said mate in his arms claiming to be her brother.

**_"Angel is wounded, she has been tortured and experimented on by Shockwave, it would be wise to seek medical help for her." _**I say.

They nod, before standing on their pedes, Sideswipe holds Angel in his arms delicately while his twin I would assume stalks behind him sending me threatening glances. As they walk towards what I would assume a doctor, I make sure to keep a good distance away from them, not really wanting to be attacked by two defensive mechs protecting their mate.

Finally after a few breems they make it into a room with medical supplies. As they walk inside a neon green mech nearly plows them over, most likely just hearing of the alarms I've set off. Seeing the twins, I looks as if he's ready to snap at them, only for his optics to narrow on Angel's dented and wounded form in shock.

Not wasting any time the mech snatches Angel from the red twin's grasp getting a growl from both mechs, before the neon green mechs send them a warning glare. He quickly begins to seal up the wounds that had not been sealed, as well as fixing dents in her frame.

After a joor of nonstop working, he looks over to the twins tiredly.

**_"She's stable, but she has received severe wounds. Her wings are now useless, she will be unable to fly any more, her energon lines were flowing with an unknown chemical, had she not received help she would have died and agonizing death. She will have numerous scars, and I fear her mental stability will be... well unstable" _**He says sorrowfully.

The twins gazes become saddened, and their frames sag.

**_"I'd recommend you two and Shadow-wolf to stay with her at all times. She needs a stable support, a pack is what she needs, she is a Cyber-wolf and Cyber-wolves depend on their packs for comfort and security." _**The neon green mech says wisely.

Then his gaze focuses on me and his optics narrow.

**_"You!" _**He snarls.

I then remember him being the mech I shot down as I left with Angel.

**_"You were the one to kidnap Angel!" _**He snarls.

The twins snap their gazes to me and their optics harden.

**_"I was following my alpha's command. I did not know she was my sister until later. My actions are inexcusable, but I was merely following my orders." _**I say.

The neon green mech's optics widen in surprise.

**_"You're her brother?" _**He questions.

I nod.

**_"She and I were litter-mates, we were separated from each other after I became of mating age and was casted out of my pack by my creator. We weren't close like Cybertronian sibling would be, but right now we need each other as being the potentially last of our kind." _**I say.

The green mech glares at me hardly.

**_"Mess up mech, sibling to Angel or not I'll melt you for spare parts!"_**

I nod in acceptance not really wanting to push my luck, before I wince as a jolt of pain circuits up my leg. The medic noticing this looks to my injured led before snarling commandingly at me.

**_"Medical berth now!"_**

I cast him a side glance before doing as I'm told. Upon sitting on the berth, the medic immediately works on my injured leg. After a few breems he moves away casting me a hard glare.

**_"I've fixed your leg, get injured again your on your own." _**He snaps gruffly.

I say nothing, I choose to look over to my sister, only to see both of her mates at her sides holding her unconscious form. My optics soon widen in surprise when they bring a sparkling out, and let it crawl towards her, sniffing the air my optics furrow.

_"She smells related yet then she doesn't not only that she smells of being a half-breed. Interesting."_

I watch with interest as the pup crawl closer to Angel's face before whining.

**_"It's okay Shadow, mommy will be online soon." _**Sideswipe says soothingly to the distressed half-breed.

The femmling only gets more distressed, and the twins try to figure out how to calm her with Cybertronian methods. Stepping closer, I get within the sparklings hear distance and begin to purr. Instantly she quiets and makes small little growls and barks (Like the sound puppies with their eyes closed make) before cuddling next to her yellow creator.

**_"How?" _**Sideswipe questions.

**_"Male Cyber-wolves have special purrs solely for calming a panicked, stressed, upset, or fearful pup or femme. Since you are Angel's mates you've probably already gotten a few of the Cyber-wolf behaviors meaning you two can do the purr as well. The purrs could calm Angel down when she becomes panicked. However the purr only works on sparklings and femmes." _**I say.

The twins look at each other, before attempting to purr, only to come out strangled and rough. I shake my helm.

**_"Not your vocalizers, your chest. A growl and a purr comes from your chest, use your vents." _**I supply.

Listening they did it before they finally get the purr right, making me nod. I hear Angel's vents become quicker and her spark speeding up to normal rates and I look to the twins.

**_"Good, now you're going to need the purr, Angel is onlinning." _**

* * *

**_I finally got a chapter I consider good in my terms! :D YAY! I do hope it was good, I have to say it was better than my first try at typing this chapter._**

**_ Also want to say THANK YOU for all the ideas! I now know where I'm going to go with this story, and I couldn't have done it without your help. So thank you! :)_**

**_Please review!_**

**_Have an awesome day/night!_**

**_I shall see you all later! :D_**

**_Bye!_**


	47. Chapter 47

**Angel's POV:**

Flashes of the torture I went through fly across my processor as I remain in stasis. Quickly my systems online and I jolt forward with a scream. I look around blindly, the area I'm at unrecognizable to me, panic and fear grip at my spark as I jump from the berth I'm on. Afraid the one eyed mech will be waiting for me in the shadows. Hearing a voice, I blindly swipe at the source only to feel air, I let out a snarl of defense, and bare my fangs though I am in my Cybertronian form.

I continue to blindly move around in fear, bright lights blinding my sensitive optics, till I hear a sound that sends my systems into a daze. My spark slows, my systems begin to cool off and the panic I felt goes away. My audios focus on the sound of two powerful yet soothing purrs. I stumble, feeling slightly tired and I feel a pair of strong servos catch me, one of the purrs getting closer to me and louder.

My instincts telling me I'm safe, and I have no reason to fight or flee. I listen to my instincts just like any Cyber-wolf would and I sag against the embrace. I feel myself being lifting into the arms of an unknown bot, all while they purr. I nuzzle into the chassis of the bot, and my spark pulls toward the bot, before a wave of emotions hit me: Love, happiness, relief, excitement, and devotion.

Instantly my optics begin to water, I my fear haze lifts completely as I look up into the optics of one of my mates. With a spark wrenching whine I wrap my arms around Sunstreaker, tears flowing down my face, and I nuzzle into him, his neck cables, his shoulders, and his face. A happy greeting Cyber-wolves give to their mates after a long time of being away from each other.

Trying to talk I realize my emotions are too jumbled up to speak properly, I'm only able to make the sounds of a Cyber-wolf. That doesn't stop me from trying to talk to my mates, instead of talking I pour my emotions through the bond, as tears streak down my face.

Looking around my optics narrow on Sides then to a bundle in his arms, which clicks and whines at me. More tears build in my optics, and I reach for my pup while I'm being held in the arms of Sunstreaker. Happily Sides hands me the little femmling, and I nuzzle her while whining in happiness. Eagerly the femmling whines back as well as clicking, I look around at my mates with happy optics.

**_"H..how did y…you find me?" _**I question trying to speak normally with a weak waver.

They look at each other, before looking back to me.

**_"We didn't…" _**They say while getting cut off.

**_"I did." _**I deep voice speaks up.

My optics land upon a familiar gray mech, Demon.

**_"D..Demon?! W..why... ?" _**I question in a stutter my voice trying to change to Cyber-wolf.

**_"Your my sister. We are potentially the last of our kind I'm not going to just leave you. It is also my duty to protect you from any harm." _**He says walking closer.

Once in front of Sunny and I, he kneels onto his knees. Sunny tightens his hold on me, still not trustful of the mech claiming to be my brother.

**_"By the original Allspark's command I am to protect you with my life. I am at your disposal, and I will do anything asked of me even if I am against it. I am your protector till the end of our cycles, or till the end of mine." _**He says.

I say nothing, I just nod not really knowing what to say. Looking around I spot Ratchet and I give him a weak and sad smile, he give me one back, and walks closer.

**_"I need to take a sample of your energon, your systems have a chemical that is poisonous, I've gotten most of it out but there are small traces of it left." _**He says.

Hesitantly I nod. I watch as he brings a needle out, then a flash of my torture goes across my processor and I begin to scream and I quickly and protectively put my sparkling into my sparkling hold before I begin to kick in Sunny's hold. Fear grips my spark and I begin to panic, as I scream fearfully and agonizingly.

**_"No more! Please no more!" _**I scream with wide optics.

Then I hear a purr forcing me to calm, while Sides voice reaches me

**_"Angel calm down, you're going to be fine. Nothing will hurt you, not while we are around." _**He says.

**_"Strengthen the purr Sunstreaker, it'll make her disoriented long enough for Ratchet to get his sample." _**I hear a familiar deep voice rumble.

The purr strengthens and my armor slightly vibrates at the strength and force of it. My optics droop, and I sag in a daze as the purr puts me into a semi-conscious state, faintly I feel a prick in my arm cable before the stinging disappears. The purr quits and I look around with hazy optics, soothing emotions being sent to me from my mates, sparkling, and brother.

I hear voices mumble something, before I feel myself being jolted around slightly. After several breems I feel myself being set onto a berth, and I realize I'm in my den with my mates. The twins murmur their love and each give me a kiss to my helm before two embraces wrap around me, two strong purrs lulling me into recharge.

**Dream:**

_Pain is all I feel, and fear grips my spark. I scream and beg to a figure as I feel something cut into my frame. As I scream they soon become silent and I'm not longer able to express my distress causing me to panic more._

_I thrash and kick at my holds, and my optics dart around wildly trying to see into the darkness. I look down and see an ocean of energon flowing up to me. Soon I find myself being swallowed by it, before I'm thrashing and silently screaming as I get pull down the ocean of energon by chains._

_I claw at the energon in a pathetic attempt to reach the surface, before suddenly I drop onto something hard, and I feel my limbs being strapped. I thrash and look around wildly no longer seeing the ocean of energon but instead a cold, cruel optic, and a gleaming scalpel covered in energon. Fear grips at my spark so tightly it hurts._

The nightmare as human's call it loop over and over in my processor the rest of the night. Each time changing and becoming even scarier and scarier, as well as more twisted. But no matter what, it ends with a bright glowing cold red optic gleaming down at me cruelly, and an energon coated scalpel diving into my chassis hitting my spark.

* * *

**_Not much I know. :/ Also she won't show any signs of being mentally unstable yet, like the panic, and fear and withdrawing from her loved ones. She WILL show them just not yet, everything has to catch up with her. Also since she is originally a Cyber-wolf she will become more aggressive when this begins to happen and she will become WAY more protective of her pack, even though she will keep them at a distance. She will also at times be completely Cyber-wolf in the processor and think only with instinct, especially when she becomes scared._**

**_Sorry for the shortness, I didn't have much time, and I have no clue when I'll be able to update next. Maybe tomorrow maybe in one week, who knows? :/_**

**_Also I wanted to say….There is the boy in my class, and I shit you not he look almost EXACTLY like Will Lennox only teenager version. I have to say he is good-looking, but he is just not my type. I go for the more….Knight and shining armor, literally (Sideswipe and Sunstreaker) lolXD_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_I shall see you all later! (Hopefully)_**

**_;D_**


	48. Chapter 48

My frame trembles violently, I whimper loudly as I imagine feeling the pains of a scalpel cutting into me. My optics flash online, and I fly up and let out a scream of fear. My cooling fans stutter, and my vents are heavy, as my frame over heats, yet despite the overheating in my frame I felt cold.

I thrash around when I feel something touch me, before I hear a calming purr. Instantly I go lax and I lean against a frame as I begin to calm. Looking up I see Sides looking down at me, gently he lifts me and sets me into his lap. The memories flash across my processor and I whimper, before I let out a sob, soon tears begin to streak down my face-plates and I nuzzle into Sides, reminding myself I'm no longer in the Decepticon's servos.

Sides whispers calming words to me, allowing me to cry, gently and soothingly he rubs my audio. Something he's use to do when I was in my Cyber-wolf form during the war on Cybertron. Letting out a small whimper, I let out a stuttering vent before going quiet. I feel Sunny's presence on the other side of me, and I feel him rub my wings soothingly.

Sitting up I look up at my mates, both sending me feelings of love, and peace. Standing from the berth, I feel a tug on my spark coming from Demon. Looking to the twins, I begin to speak in a low quiet tone.

**_"Demon is calling for me, I'm going to see want he wants." _**I say as I begin to walk out.

**_"You want us to go with you?" _**Sides asks worriedly.

I glance at them, before turning away and walking off, I let out a no as I walk out the door. Stalking through the halls I keep myself alert and ready for attacks, each loud sound I hear I jolt and let out a defensive snarl, before realizing it was nothing but plain noise of the base. Finally after walking down the halls for a few minutes, I find Demon in a secluded part of the base. Walking closer to him, he turns to me, with a questioning look.

**_"How are you?" _**He questions passively.

**_"Fine." _**I say quietly.

His optics narrow on me.

**_"No your not, your traumatized, I can read your frame language femme. You jolt around like a frightened petro-rabbit, and snarl as if you were being threatened." _**He says.

I look away, my wings adjusting on my back. We stay in a silence, leaving me to my thoughts.

_"How can I protect my pack, if I can't protect myself? I…I"_

**_"Stop that!" _**I hear Demon snap, making me jolt.

**_"Don't you dare start pushing the pack away femme! What happened to you was beyond what you can control, in fact it's MY fault you even went through that. So if anything you should be angry with ME, not doubting yourself. You are an ALPHA, if anything get closer to the pack watch over them, NOT push them away." _**He snarls.

I look down, with my audios pinned down.

**_"You can't live in fear Angel. We've done enough of that when we were normal Cyber-wolves. From now on let's fight, not run. You aren't alone sister, you have me, your adoptive creator, your pup, and your MATES. I along with your mates will protect you till our last spark beat, so don't push us away. After all Cyber-wolves are nothing without our packs." _**He says softly.

My optics widen and I look up at him, before my lips curve into a small smile.

**_"Thank you Demon. I'll try, it'll take time for me to…be back to normal." _**I say louder than what I've been talking.

He lets out a faint small smile, before it disappears.

**_"Good. That was what I wished to speak with you about. Let's get energon, you along with the pup you are nursing will need it." _**He says looking towards me.

I nod, before I pull my pup from my hold, I smile brightly as she lets out a cute growl of annoyance at the bright light assaulting her optics.

**_"What is the pup's name?" _**Demon questions as we walk through the halls.

I smile as my femmling grips her servo around a piece of my armor.

**_"Shadow-wolf." _**I say lovingly.

**_"It suits her." _**He says simply.

As we walk into the rec. room, I begin to get extremely nervous and get very close to bolting until my brother sends a wave of encouragement through our bond, along with a whisper of 'you can do it.' Letting out a vent, I walk inside and Demon stops me:

**_"I'll get the energon, just find a place to sit." _**He says.

I nod, knowing his instincts are wanting him to provide for his alpha female. Looking around I walk over to a corner and sit down on a crate, looking around in the semi crowded room. A speck of red and orange catches my attention, before I feel something barrel into me.

"Lykos thank Primus you're okay!" Flare-up exclaims.

My optics widen in surprise before a soft smile spreads onto my face.

"Nice to see you too Flare, please continue to call me Angel, your my friend." I say in a quiet tone.

She stands straight and sends me a sympathetic look, before she smiles.

"I really am glad that you're okay though Angel, I know we haven't talked much lately but I still consider you my friend." She says.

I smile, before I hear my brother's rough and deep voice cut in.

**_"I got your energon Angel." _**He says in Cybertronian, not caring if he interrupted out conversation.

I smile and take a cube into my servos, looking over to Flare I see her staring at my brother.

**_"Flare this is my brother Demon." _**I say.

She snaps her attention to me before looking to my brother again.

**_"Does that mean he's?"_**

**_"Yes I'm a Cyber-wolf." _**He answers smoothly.

I grin as I see her give him sparkly optics, and I elbow her in the side sending her a suggestive grin. She glares at me, as I let out a snort of amusement.

**_"Now that I know you're okay Angel, I'll be in my new den." _**He says walking away.

Once he's out of sight Flare squeals.

**_"Now THAT is a mech!"_**

* * *

**_You notice I didn't really keep her in a funk for too long. I figured since she was only there for a day she'd be mildly traumatized and not full on scared of her own shadow thing. She'll be quieter and not at talkative as she used to be to strangers, she's only going it be open with her pack. Which consists of: The twins, Shadow-wolf (Duh XD) Demon, Ratchet, Moonracer, and Flare-up. The latter three not yet being part of the pack bond, YET being the key word._**

**_She will not be the same as she used to, she'll be more cautious, and quiet as I've said, and way more possessive of her pack as well as protective._**

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_Hope you all have lovely weekened, see you all HOPEFULLY soon. :D_**

**_Remember to review. ;)_**

**_Bye! :)_**


	49. Chapter 49

I chuckle at Flare in amusement, as she stares after my brother almost drooling, before turning.

**_"How, are, you, Cyber-wolves, so, beautiful!" _**She exclaims.

I shrug.

**_"Pit if I know." _**I say.

I smirk at her before nudging her in the side.

**_"If you like him so much go talk to him. Be warned though he's always serious, you'll be chasing him awhile." _**I say.

She shrugs.

**_"I love me a good chase." _**She grins, making me chuckle lightly.

I urge her on.

**_"Go get' em." _**I say, she grins at me before going off to search for Demon.

I feel an arm wrap around my waist, and I feel calmer than what I was. Looking over I see Sides with a smirk on his face.

**_"So Flare-up is into your brother." _**He says.

I nod with a small smile.

**_"I think they would go good together. They're more of the opposites attract kind of couple." _**I grin.

He chuckles, before taking Shadow from my arms and cooing at her.

**_"How's my favorite femmling?" _**He coes getting a little whistle from her.

She reaches up and reaches for his audio horn, even going as far as trying to climb his face. Seeing this I chuckle, while Sides watches his daughter try to climb his face. After a few moments Shadow manages to reach his audio horn and is now sitting on his helm, holding both of them in her small servos. She clicks excitedly at me, before looking over Sideswipe's helm and into his optics. She flutters her wings and her audios go forward as she wags her small tail.

Sides coos up at her in her adorableness, before plucking her off his helm, getting an annoyed purr sounding growl. We chuckle at her crankiness, and I send her my love through the bond.

**_"I think it's nap time for a certain little femmling." _**I say taking Shadow into my arms.

She lets out a tired whir, before I put her into my hold. Immediately I feel her connect to the energon line for sparklings to nurse on, then after a few minutes I feel her fall into recharge.

**Demon's POV:**

I stalk down the corridors of the Autobot base, before I manage to locate the exit. Stepping outside, I let out a vent taking in the air, and ruffling my armor in the sun. Looking around I let out a growl at the area around the base.

_"The security of this base is displeasing. Anything could break in easily if it so wished. That's not going to happen while I'm around. There are two Primes here, the Allspark, the potentially last Cybertronian sparkling, as well as a number of weak life forms, and they expect THIS to protect them."_

"As a delta (a regular member of a pack, generally they are tasked with hunting prey with the Alpha males lead, often to feed the Alpha female and her pups and help protect the pack) of my pack, I will make sure this ridiculous security is fixed immediately" I let out a small growl, before turning back towards the base.

Faintly I hear the sound of light pede-steps most likely from a femme, before my eyes narrow on the red and orange femme that was with my sister.

**_"Hey, Demon was it? I was wondering if you'd like to go on a drive with me?" _**She asks.

I look at her smaller form, her helm reaching just at my chassis, and I let out a vent of air.

**_"No." _**I say simply.

She doesn't seemed bothered by my blunt reply.

**_"Why not? Surely you want to get out of here for a little while." _**She says.

I glance at her.

**_"My duty is to remain at my sister's side, I will not stray far from her, should there be an attack." _**I say

I sense her disappointment, and choose to ignore it.

**_"Well then maybe I could show you around?" _**She asks hopefully.

_"Why is this femme insisting on being in my presence?"_

**_"Very well." _**I say.

I watch with interest at she smiles brightly and perks up, reminding me much of a turbo-fox.

**_"Alright follow me!" _**She says hastily and excitedly.

I calmly walk at her side with easy, not one glancing at her until she begins to inform me you the names of each room. Each room I walk into every Cybertronian and human's attention go to me, most intimidated by my size and choose to stay away.

**_"So tell me about yourself Demon." _**The red femme says.

I cast her a glance.

**_"Nothing to tell. I was once a Cyber-wolf, an Allspark fragment changed me, I was taken in by the Decepticon third in command and he became my alpha. Then I found my sister, discovered I had a duty to protect her, and now I'm here." _**I say emotionlessly.

She says nothing, which is welcoming for me.

**_"Now if you will excuse me I have business to attend to." _**I say walking away leaving her to stand there.

**_"Wait!" _**She says catching up to me.

Annoyance fills me and I cast her a cold glance which she ignores.

**_"Maybe I could help you with whatever it is you're doing." _**She says.

I raise an optic ridge.

**_"Very well, I'm improving the base's security." _**I say.

She perks up.

**_"Why?" _**She questions.

I let out a displeased snort.

**_"It's pathetic, anything if it truly wish to could break in." _**I say.

She shrugs.

**_"I'm willing to help, just tell me what to do and I'll do it." _**She says with a grin.

I look down at her before nodding.

**_"First do you happen to know where I can get supplies and tools." _**I question.

She nods, and takes my servo.

**_"This way." _**She drags me along, surprising me with her strength, considering she's much smaller than me.

As she tugs me along I stare at her small servo wrapped around my larger one. Instead of pulling away from her hold I follow her tugging with ease. She looks over at me and sends me a grin, before giggling to herself, making me raise a questioning ridge.

_"Strange femme."_

* * *

**_There, a chappy focusing somewhat on Demon and Flare. Poor Flare, Demon's just to serious to notice her crush on him. I might make a relationship between them, might not, I'll leave that to you._**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_Hope to see you awesome mechs and femmes soon!_**

**_Bai! XD_**


End file.
